


Escape

by koorime_yu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Also alien, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Doctor Who References, Even JARVIS, Everyone is a good bro, Everyone plays at All you need is love, F/M, Het and Slash, JARVIS is a good AI, M/M, Multi, Steve has issues too, There's a big back hole between us, Tony Has Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ha una cotta per Tony, Natasha se n'è accorta, Sam le dà man forte e il mondo si popola di strane figure ombrose. Clint, nel frattempo, flirta con l'AvenJet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. Questa fic partecipa alla VII Edizione del Big Bang Italia ed ha ricevuto [questo bellissimo gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5171789) da Vahly! E non esagero quando dico che è bellissimo. AMMIRATELO E LASCIATE MILLE CUORICINI E COMMENTI PERCHE' SE LI MERITA TUTTI ♥  
> Tornando alla fic, ci ho pensato per così tanto tempo e ci ho lavorato su così a lungo che mi sembra di star sistemando le ultime imperfezioni della mia bambina prima del Ballo delle Debuttanti ♥  
> La verità è che mi sono divertita come una cretina a scriverla, soprattutto le parti con Clint. E a proposito di Clint, se vi sembra che sia più somigliante a quello di Avengers Assemble che a quello filmico, beh... sì, lo è. Che ci posso fare? Lo adoro ♥

«Stark»

Steve inarca un sopracciglio e manda giù il primo sorso di caffè della mattina. Natasha lo guarda con un sorriso soddisfatto, appollaiata sullo sgabello di fronte a lui.

Sono nella cucina della Stark Tower – beh, della _Avengers Tower_ tecnicamente – seduti attorno all’enorme penisola a fare colazione. JARVIS ha fatto trovare loro del caffè caldo e una brocca di succo d’arancia appena spremuto. È così ogni mattina da quando, due anni prima, si sono stabiliti in quello che è ufficialmente il quartier generale degli Avengers e a nessuno sono serviti più di due giorni per abituarsi alla routine quotidiana – o almeno non sono serviti a Steve. Non è la prima volta che convive con i suoi compagni di battaglia, anche se questa volta hanno decisamente più comfort.

Natasha continua a guardarlo con quel sorriso soddisfatto e Steve, finalmente, ne capisce il senso. Ingoia un sospiro di esasperazione e posa la tazza sul marmo, continuando però a tenerla stretta, giusto per avere qualcosa da fare.

«È giù in laboratorio, credo» risponde, fingendo di non aver capito. Forse Natasha è abbastanza magnanima oggi da lasciarlo in pace. Ovviamente, Steve è fin troppo ottimista.

«Oh andiamo, non credere che non abbia visto come gli guardi il sedere» sbotta, inarcando un sopracciglio in sfida. Steve potrebbe mentire – _dovrebbe_   mentire – ma invece tutto ciò che fa è abbassare gli occhi sul suo caffè bollente e stirare le labbra perché sì, è vero, si è più volte riscoperto a fissare il sedere di Tony Stark. Checché credano gli altri, non ha davvero novantacinque anni e _non è morto_.

Steve apre la bocca per rispondere, ma un movimento alle sue spalle gli manda un segnale d’allarme e si volta verso la porta con la cocente certezza di trovarci Tony e sapere di essere appena stato smascherato. Non è Tony, ma Sam di ritorno dalla sua corsa mattutina.

«Chi è che guarda il culo di chi?» domanda, ansimando appena. Si asciuga la fronte sudata sulla maglietta e recupera un bicchiere in cui versarsi il solito succo d’arancia. E li fissa in attesa poggiato al piano cottura mentre, finalmente, lo beve.

«Steve. Il culo di Stark» risponde Natasha e Steve chiude gli occhi, massaggiandosi le tempie. Perché è rientrato prima dalla corsa? Se solo avesse fatto un paio di giri in più, Natasha sarebbe uscita, non si sarebbero incrociati e ora Sam non lo starebbe guardando in quel modo.

«Aspetta... tu e _Tony_?»

«No!» risponde lui con fin troppa veemenza – ed eccoli là i sopraccigli inarcati. Natasha e Sam lo guardano, lo giudicano e lui sente il rossore salirgli al collo e alle guance. Si aggrappa alla ceramica della sua tazza e stringe le labbra, evitando i loro sguardi.

«Così...» Sam si dà una piccola spinta e raggiunge il frigo, recuperando cinque uova. Nessun altro parla e Sam alza uova e padella verso di loro. «Strapazzate?» domanda, ma non aspetta una risposta e si mette subito all’opera. Steve lo osserva riscaldare la padella, sbattere le uova, condirle con sale e pepe – e un goccio di latte – accendere il tostapane e preparare le fette di bacon. Per un attimo si dimentica dell’argomento che ancora pende sulla sua testa come una spada di Damocle e si permette di rilassarsi.

Grosso errore, Rogers.

«Quindi è questo che avete fatto tutti quei mesi, voi due?» domanda Sam, posando due piatti fumanti davanti a lui e Natasha.  Ed è a lei che si rivolge quando riprende a parlare: «Quando  noi eravamo alle calcagna di Bucky e tu gli mandavi quei messaggi era per... cosa, convincerlo a fare una mossa con Stark?»

«Non esattamente» risponde lei, mentre Steve cerca in tutti i modi di ignorarli. Se ci prova con insistenza, magari spariranno davvero.  «Stavo più che altro cercando di convincerlo a uscire con qualcuno in generale» riprende, portandosi una striscia croccante di bacon alle labbra. Steve chiude gli occhi e aspetta il colpo di grazia – ormai conosce abbastanza bene Natasha da sapere cosa aspettarsi e quando. «Ho provato a suggerirgli anche te, ma è saltato su come se gli avessi proposto di infilarsi nelle mutandine di una tredicenne» Ed eccola lì la vendetta di una spia abituata ad avere pazienza ed attendere il momento opportuno per fare più danno possibile. Si chiede se ora sono pari, con quella storia di Bruce.

Sam lo guarda con un misto di sorpresa e offesa, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non so se essere più grato del fatto di non essere il tuo tipo, o offeso per il tuo esserti scandalizzato così tanto. Cosa, non sono abbastanza... _vecchio_?» domanda e Steve non può fare a meno che gemere e nascondere il viso tra le mani.

«Vi odio. E non vi rivolgerò mai più la parola» borbotta – e lo sa che stanno ridendo di lui e prendendolo in giro, sente chiaramente il loro divertimento, ma vorrebbe davvero che la smettessero, perché quella casa è piena di telecamere e microfoni ed è governata da un’AI con fin troppa personalità, per quanto lo riguarda.

Una mano si posa sulla sua spalla e Sam gli rivolge un sorriso, sedendosi finalmente tra loro.

«Sai cosa, però? Ha ragione lei. Dovresti uscire con qualcuno, rimetterti in gioco, provare e fallire magari. Sempre se puoi fallire»

Steve lo sa, ma... non è facile. Non lo è mai stato per lui. E se prima era perché, nonostante fossero passati settant’anni quasi, lui era ancora innamorato di Peggy, ora è per Bucky. Ci sono voluti mesi – otto, per la precisione – per rintracciarlo e convincerlo a farsi ascoltare. E prima che ci riuscisse davvero Utron ha fatto la sua apparizione e non c’è stato tempo per pensare ad altro.

Poi sono tornati a casa, stanchi, feriti, con più consapevolezza dei loro limiti, e Bucky lo ha seguito, stabilendosi con lui al secondo piano – e il fatto che Tony abbia arredato ogni piano per ognuno di loro è fantastico e _troppo_ , ma Steve ormai sa che _troppo_ non esiste nel vocabolario di Tony. Tecnicamente esiste anche un piano per Bucky – forse per farsi perdonare? – ma Tony non ha fatto in tempo a finire di dirlo che Bucky gli ha dato le spalle e ha preso possesso del divano nella camera – uhm, _appartamento_? – di Steve.Quindi lui e Bucky convivono, in un certo senso, e questo non facilita la sua vita sentimentale – non che ci stia pensando davvero. Bucky è più importante di un’uscita galante e ancora troppo instabile perché Steve possa anche solo pensare di uscire con qualcuno.

«Oh dio, no, non farmi quella faccia» Sam lo richiama al presente, in quella cucina, attorno a quella penisola, con il piatto di uova e bacon ormai freddo davanti a lui. «Senti, se non te la senti, okay, ma... non puoi vivere solo di lavoro, non ti fa bene»

Steve gli rivolge un sorriso stirato e abbassa gli occhi sulle proprie mani. «Credo solo non sia il momento adatto» spiega con un sospiro. Sam lo osserva per un lungo istante, poi si alza e ripone i piatti nella lavastoviglie – Natasha non c’è e Steve non ha la più pallida idea di quando sia andata via, né dove.

«Okay, lo capisco. Solo... che sia Stark o chiunque altro, vedi di non perdere questo fantomatico momento adatto» mormora Sam, posandogli una mano sulla spalla mentre gli passa accanto.

Steve non risponde. Resta seduto sullo sgabello e lo guarda andar via, lasciandolo solo con le sue uova ormai fredde e vecchie – come lui.

Sospira. Dovrebbe andare a vedere come sta Bucky.

 

***

Bucky sta bene – ed è con Tony nel laboratorio. _Ovviamente_.

Steve li guarda per un lungo istante da dietro le porte a vetri, la mano ferma a mezzaria davanti al pannello e una morsa di nervosismo allo stomaco. Tony gira attorno a Bucky, semidisteso su un lettino reclinabile – Steve ha un vago ricordo di averci visto una volta Tony su, a osservarsi concentrato la cicatrice sul petto che ormai sostituisce il reattore arc. Quando finalmente si decide a inserire il codice personale e le porte si aprono davanti a lui, sente distintamente le voci dei due uomini nonostante l’heavy metal mandato a tutto volume dagli altoparlanti.

«... smetterla di minacciarmi?»

«Tu non farmi male e le minacce resteranno solo minacce»

Tony borbotta qualcosa di molto simile a «È successo solo una volta» piegato com’è sul braccio di Bucky. Ha un paio di occhialini da ingrandimento e quello che sembra un saldatore tra le mani, ma è molto più piccolo, molto meno _fumoso_ e Steve è abbastanza sicuro faccia ben altro che saldare. Le dita metalliche si muovono in piccoli scatti mentre quelle di Tony fanno su e giù tra le giunture del braccio di Bucky. È lui a notare Steve, che è ancora fermo sulla porta a sorridere senza neanche rendersene conto.

«Rogers» lo richiama e Steve si riscuote, tingendo il sorriso di un’ombra di imbarazzo per essere stato beccato perso nei suoi pensieri – neanche vagamente imbarazzanti. È solo felice di riavere il suo migliore amico indietro, almeno in parte.

«Ehi» mormora, avvicinandosi. Tony lo degna appena di un’occhiata, concentrato com’è a, suppone Steve, migliorare il braccio di Bucky. Steve non sa se essergliene grato o essere deluso per l’assenza d’interesse che la sua presenza nel laboratorio suscita nel padrone di casa. Secondo Natasha e Sam a lui basterebbe chiedergli di uscire e sarebbe tutto risolto, ma la verità è che Steve è terrorizzato all’idea di rendersi ridicolo con la prima persona per cui nutre un vago interesse e tutto fa pensare che sarebbe un completo disastro e che Tony finirebbe per ridere di lui e del suo ridicolo tentativo.

Perché, okay, Steve _sa_ che il SuperSiero lo ha reso più _appetibile_ – molto più appetibile – ma sa anche riconoscere un interesse, per quanto incerto o appena nato, e quando guarda Tony, o per meglio dire, quando Tony guarda lui, tutto ciò che Steve vede è... nulla.

Steve Rogers potrebbe sparire dalla faccia della terra in quello stesso istante e Tony non alzerebbe gli occhi dal braccio di Bucky neanche per un secondo. Okay, non è corretto. Tony è un uomo di buon cuore e un amico, e finirebbe per fare tutto il possibile per lui, ma sarebbe comunque diverso da come sarebbe se a sparire fosse Pepper o Rodhey o Bruce. Probabilmente sarebbe molto più disperato se a sparire fosse Clint, il che è tutto dire, davvero, perché più che amici quei due sono compagni di spuntini notturni e visioni di programmi ridicoli su persone costrette a convivere sotto lo stesso tetto (Steve ha ancora un brivido di orrore al ricordo di quei cinque minuti che lo hanno costretto a vedere, dopo la sua innocente domanda su cosa fosse il _Giordie Shore_ e perché la loro fosse l’ _Avengers Edition_ ). Con Steve… con Steve è diverso. Con Steve _Tony_ è diverso. È più chiuso, più silenzioso, molto meno _Tony Stark_ che con tutti gli altri. Sembra cammini costantemente sulle uova con lui, sempre in tensione, sempre concentrato su qualcosa che non sia lui. Come se fosse insofferente alla sua presenza, ma si trattenesse dal dirlo – tranne in _quei momenti_ e Steve cerca di pensarci il meno possibile, perché lo mandano solo in confusione e lo fanno sentire pazzo.

«Oggi il nostro buon Capitano è distratto. Sarà forse amore?»

Steve si riscuote per la seconda volta in cinque minuti, ma questa volta è la voce di Tony a richiamarlo e le implicazioni delle sue parole gli fanno risalire un rossore cocente alle guance. La musica è stata spenta chissà quando e Steve ha quasi la sensazione che la sua faccia urli cosa sta pensando.

«Cosa stai facendo?» domanda per cambiare discorso, ignorando lo sguardo curioso di Bucky. Tony fa un sorrisetto tutto storto e continua a non guardarlo, ma si sposta appena di lato per fargli spazio.

«Ho pensato che al tuo amichetto di vecchia data servisse un upgrade. L’Hydra gli ha fatto un gran bel lavoretto, ma... beh, io sono più bravo. E sono, come ricorderai, un sexy miliardario filantropo, quindi perché non regalargli delle sessioni solitarie più soddisfacenti?»

«Sono destrorso» è la risposta di Bucky e Tony, finalmente alza il viso. Sorride e Steve _sa_.

«Ah ma questo è _Lo sconosciuto_ » risponde, picchiettando con l’unghia sul metallo. Steve sospira e ignora di nuovo la morsa di nervosismo allo stomaco – o l’elettricità che sente voler prendere una strada molto più in basso.

«Sei gentile» dice, sperando che nessuno dei due noti quanto rosso sia il suo collo. Incrocia le braccia al petto e si guarda attorno, incerto.

«Non è gentilezza, credimi» Tony è tornato a concentrarsi completamente sul braccio, la punta della lingua stretta tra i denti. «Sono davvero curioso di vedere fin dove si sono spinti e al nostro amico fantasma qui non da fastidio essere usato un po’ come cavia»

«Finché non mi cancelli la memoria puoi farmi quello che vuoi» Bucky chiude gli occhi, la testa poggiata contro il lettino e Steve sente l’urgenza di abbracciarlo e ricordargli che lui è lì e che lo sarà per sempre.

«Mi hai scaraventato contro il muro, stamattina, e non stavo facendo nulla del genere» puntualizza Tony e Bucky arriccia le labbra in un sorrisetto per nulla dispiaciuto.

«Mi hai fatto male. Odio quando mi fanno male»

«Non era nulla di più che un pizzicotto. Spero tu riesca a sopportare molto più di un pizzicotto»

Steve sospira, li guarda battibeccare e si chiede cosa direbbe Howard ne vederli lì, tutti e tre. Magari più tardi potrebbe chiederlo a Peggy.

 

***

Non va da Peggy quel giorno e neanche il successivo e quello dopo ancora. C’è un’emergenza con quelli che al primo sguardo sembrano fantasmi e continuano a sembrarlo anche al secondo, al terzo e al quarto. Ci vogliono tre giorni per capire cosa sono davvero, tre giorni in cui Tony e Bruce si sono rinchiusi nel laboratorio a lavorare su frequenze e scansioni – con una singola e semi distruttiva comparsata di Hulk. Per fortuna Bruce ha avuto l’accortezza di scappare dal laboratorio prima di lasciar uscire l’altro, quindi ora hanno solo una vista mozzafiato su New York dalla palestra, ma almeno sono vivi e l’Avengers Tower è ancora in piedi.

«Quindi sono davvero fantasmi?» Steve si guarda attorno, nel bel mezzo di Time Square, circondato di ombre che lo sfiorano. È strano, ma tutto ciò che fanno è muoversi attorno alla popolazione, incuriositi quanto loro da quell’assurda situazione.

Un giorno, uno totalmente uguale agli altri, queste misteriose figure hanno cominciato ad apparire in tutto il mondo. Sono grigie e fumose, tremolanti come nebbia  e assolutamente attraversabili. È cominciato in modo sporadico, una o al massimo due apparizioni il primo giorno, ma dal secondo qualcosa sembra aver innescato un incremento delle apparizioni e le città sono state _invase_ da questi esseri che camminano e li _osservano_ esattamente come fanno loro. Qualcuna è scappata, quando sono stati fatti tentativi di un approccio e qualcun altro ha tentato di difendersi quando sono stati gli esseri umani ad attaccarli. 

«Sì, potremmo definirli così» mormora Tony, guardando il tablet tra le sue mani. È a pochi passi da lui, l’armatura che fa quel suo solito rumore metallico a ogni movimento. Non è un suono che Steve ama, soprattutto non su Tony, ma ci sta lentamente facendo l’abitudine. Bruce gira attorno a loro, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e digitando qualcosa sul suo tablet.

«Sembrano un... un’eco. Credo siano veri» dice e Steve lo fissa, consapevoli entrambi che anche gli altri lo stanno fissando, ognuno dalla sua postazione. L’unico a non farlo è Tony, intento a leggere chissà cosa nei dati che stanno ricevendo.

«Quello l’avevo capito anche io» la voce di Falcon gli arriva leggermente distorta nell’auricolare. Bruce si sistema di nuovo gli occhiali e sospira. «Intendo dire che sono fatti di _carne e ossa_ , come noi. Questi che noi vediamo sono solo spettri del loro essere. Ombre» spiega.

«Ho visto troppe puntate di Doctor Who per non aspettarmi che finisca male» è la risposta di Clint, appollaiato sul tetto del palazzo alle loro dodici. Tony ride e Sam borbotta: «Ti prego, niente _Cyberman_ » E Steve non ha la più pallida idea di cosa stiano parlando, ma non crede di volerlo sapere.

Un’ombra compare a pochi passi da lui e sobbalza – immagina, se l’ipotesi di Bruce è corretta, che Steve stesso sia comparso dal nulla come un’ombra, per lui, spaventandolo. L’ombra si guarda attorno, osserva Steve, poi Bruce e infine Tony. Inclina la testa e gira attorno a Tony incuriosito, richiamando finalmente la sua attenzione, attratto probabilmente dalla forma diversa che ha il suo _fantasma_.

«Sembra tu ti sia fatto un amichetto, Stark» commenta Natasha, mentre Tony sembra rapito quanto la figura grigia da quella vicinanza.

«Ehi» dice, facendo scattare la visiera e alzando una mano in saluto e quella... beh, quella fa altrettanto, in modo più incerto. È poco più basso di Iron Man e con braccia e gambe molto lunghe e sottili. Qualcosa, nelle sue proporzioni stona con forza. Le mani sono grandi quanto quelle di un uomo di corporatura media, ma al posto delle cinque dita, Steve ne conta solo tre, lunghe, grosse e tozze. Gli ricordano un po’ quelle di un bradipo, se deve essere sincero, con la sola differenza che questa figura sembra avere un pollice prensile. Ha quasi voglia di provare a disegnarlo e immaginarsi la sua vera immagine. «Questa poi» dice Tony guardando come l’altro abbassa le prime due dita, lasciando solo l’ultimo teso verso l’alto. Iron Man imita il gesto col mignolo e arriccia un angolo della bocca, in quel sorrisetto sfrontato che è finito così tante volte sulle prime pagine dei tabloid – e tra i pensieri di Steve.

«Credo stia cercando di... dirci qualcosa?» Bruce si avvicina appena quando l’ombra abbassa le mani, nel tentativo di mimare. Un pugno. Due pugni. Che si incontrano e-- _BOOM._

«Uhm. Non mi sembra nulla di buono» mormora Steve, mentre Tony e Bruce tornano a confrontarsi sui dati in loro possesso. Clint sospira nel microfono e Steve non ha bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere che sta scuotendo la testa.

«Non vorrei dirlo, ma: ve l’avevo detto»

 

***

La figura – che Tony e Bruce hanno supposto essere uno scienziato o una sorta – ha anche mimato loro delle coordinate. O almeno una parte, essendo purtroppo sparito prima che potesse completare. Ed è da quell’istante che i due sono chiusi in laboratorio, lavorando nel tentativo di capire il più rapidamente possibile a cosa stanno andando in contro. Sono passati sei giorni e Steve comincia a perdere la pazienza, a sentire l’inadeguatezza del non fare nulla, del non poter aiutare, attanagliargli lo stomaco.

Lui, Clint, Natasha, Sam e Thor stanno aiutando lo SHIELD a tenere la situazione sotto controllo tra la popolazione. Continuano, purtroppo, a esserci incidenti causati dalle comparse sempre più rapide delle figure, quindi i suoi compagni sono partiti al comando di gruppi scelti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per limitare i danni, mentre  Steve è rimasto a New York per occuparsi della parte politica. Parla alla stampa, aiuta nel sedare gli animi con continui messaggi per la popolazione, ed è il _portavoce ufficiale_ degli aggiornamenti scientifici. In una situazione normale l’avrebbe fatto Tony, ma ora come ora Tony non lascia il laboratorio neanche per andare in bagno, figurarsi per tenere una conferenza stampa, quindi è Steve a doverlo fare, barcamenandosi tra interviste, interventi, meeting governativi mondiali e SHIELD.

È per questo che Steve si ritrova, per il settimo giorno consecutivo ormai, a digitare il codice d’accesso del laboratorio. La situazione è tesa e la popolazione comincia a innervosirsi sempre di più – ogni ora arrivano sempre più notizie di storie di paura e rabbia dagli altri continenti e Steve teme che anche per l’America manchi poco. Vorrebbe fare qualcosa, prendere il suo scudo, raggiungere i suoi compagni e risolvere la situazione. Invece tutto quello che può fare è portare del caffè e assicurarsi che Tony e Bruce mangino e dormano – e se il secondo sembra riuscire alquanto nelle ultime due operazioni, il primo va avanti solo a litri di caffè e, qualche volta, una ciambella o una fetta di pizza ormai fredda e dura. Più di una volta Steve si è dovuto trattenere dal prenderlo in spalla e trascinarlo a letto, visto che il lettino d’emergenza addossato alla parete era occupato da Bruce. E se ci è riuscito è solo perché vuole quanto lui che quella situazione si sblocchi e si ritorni alla normalità. Sono amici, sa leggere la tensione nelle spalle di Tony e la frustrazione nel non riuscire a risolvere rapidamente un problema, a rendersi utile. Lo capisce più di quanto l’altro creda.

«Abbiamo solo metà coordinate, quindi non è facile capire dove cercare, ma almeno è un inizio» Bruce digita rapido sulla tastiera a ologramma, si ferma, cancella qualche stringa di codice e ricomincia a scrivere.

«JARVIS sta lavorando per restringere il campo cercando anomalie, ma come ha detto il mio _scienze bro_ abbiamo un’ampia zona in cui cercare, quindi» Tony agita una mano verso Steve senza neanche distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo del pc – senza neanche _voltarsi_. «Va’ pure a fare un giro o, non lo so, picchiare qualche sacco o qualunque cosa tu faccia nel tuo tempo libero. Non mi piace avere una guardia carceraria quando lavoro. Mai piaciuto»

«Non--» comincia Steve, ma Tony sembra ormai essersi dimenticato della sua presenza, quindi sospira e si volta, andandosene. È a due passi dalla porta quasi del tutto chiusa alle sue spalle quando grazie a (e per colpa del) Supersiero sente Bruce sussurrare: «Non credi di essere stato troppo duro?»

«Troppo duro con chi?» è la risposta di Tony che la porta si mangia sul finale. E questo... questo fa male.

Steve prende un respiro profondo e non si gira, scendendo al piano inferiore con un nodo all’altezza dello stomaco.  È ridicolo e non dovrebbe fargli quest’effetto – è solo una stupida cotta non ricambiata, ne ha avute tante in passato – ma sembra quasi che Tony stia riuscendo a smontare pezzo per pezzo ogni grammo di autostima che nel corso degli anni Steve è riuscito ad acquistare. E la cosa peggiore è che non sembra neanche starlo facendo apposta.

Steve è talmente invisibile agli occhi di Tony che non crede si stia rendendo conto di cosa esattamente la sua indifferenza gli procuri.

«Rogers» Bucky lo guarda dal basso della scalinata e Steve abbozza un sorriso. _Rogers_ , è così che ora lo chiama. Niente Steve, nessun _ragazzino di Brooklyn_ , solo _Rogers_. Rogers e un continuo sguardo serio. L’Hydra gli ha portato via molto più dei ricordi e Steve a volte non sa cosa fare o quanto tempo ci vorrà, ma sa che riporterà indietro il suo migliore amico – o imparerà a conoscere questa nuova versione di lui.

«Ehi» lo saluta, salendo gli ultimi scalini. Si guardano per un attimo, silenziosi, poi Steve continua: «Ti va di accompagnarmi in un posto?» Bucky guarda in giù, verso il laboratorio e Steve lo precede: «Sono ancora in alto mare e se non esco di qui potrei impazzire, letteralmente» Allarga il sorriso e Bucky lo fissa ancora. Sembra leggergli in faccia che è tutta un’enorme bugia, che lui vorrebbe solo tornare giù e osservare, guardare Tony lavorare ed essere la persona geniale che è – o forse è solo il desiderio intrinseco di riavere di nuovo il _suo_ Bucky dietro che gli dà quella sensazione.

«Una missione?» domanda alla fine e Steve tira un respiro di sollievo.

«Niente del genere. Solo... andiamo a trovare un’amica»

 

***

Per Peggy non è una buona giornata. Steve se ne accorge subito, appena varca la soglia della stanza.

«Steve?» Peggy lo guarda con occhi lucidi, colmi di incertezza e speranza. «Steve!» esclama ed ha già le lacrime tra le ciglia.

«Ciao, Peggy» la saluta lui, con un sorriso. Bucky resta un passo indietro, in disparte.

«Il mio Steve» Peggy piange e tende le man in avanti. Steve gliele stringe e le bacia le dita tremanti. «Sei vivo… sei qui» continua lei tra i singhiozzi e Steve le accarezza la testa con affetto.

«Non potevo lasciare la mia ragazza, avevamo un appuntamento» mormora ancora una volta – per l’ennesima volta. Peggy lo stringe e gli accarezza il viso, luminosa di felicità, e Steve la culla con tutto l’amore che ancora prova per lei. Non crede smetterà mai di amarla davvero.

«Ehi, oggi ti ho portato un ospite speciale, sai?» mormora tra i suoi capelli grigi. «Ci ho messo un po’, ma alla fine l’ho trovato» sorride e la scosta appena, voltandosi in cerca di Bucky. Lui è lì, a pochi passi da loro, in disparte, silenzioso. Guarda Steve incerto – non la riconosce? – e fa un passo in avanti, chinando la testa in un cenno di saluto.

«Signora» dice, serio e conciso. Peggy sgrana gli occhi e ingoia un respiro tremulo e Steve non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere.

«Bucky» sussurra e continua a spostare gli occhi dall’uno all’altro incredula. È felice, è entusiasta e continua a parlare e chiedere e ricordare momenti ormai passati – e per qualcuno anche dimenticati.  Sono lì da quasi un’ora quando la porta si apre e Tony fa capolino. Peggy lo vede e sembra illuminarsi ancora di più. «Howard!» esclama, allungando una mano verso di lui. «Howard, guarda! Sono tornati! Sono vivi! Ce l’hanno fatta!» continua, sempre con le lacrime agli occhi. Qualcosa nella faccia di Tony sembra accartocciarsi, ma qualunque cosa fosse va via un battito di ciglia dopo e Steve quasi si chiede se non se lo sia immaginato. Poi Tony si apre in un sorriso dolcissimo e fa un passo nella stanza, annuendo.

«Avevi qualche dubbio, tesoro?» dice – e lo dice con lo stesso tono cantilenante di Howard e... è strano e suona sbagliato in bocca a Tony, ma Peggy annuisce e sorride di rimando, tornando a guardare Steve piena di affetto e gioia.

«Così giovane» mormora ancora, accarezzandogli la guancia. Steve le ferma la mano con la propria e le bacia il palmo.

«Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma i tuoi tre uomini preferiti sono richiesti altrove. Noiosa roba burocratica, al solito» Tony scrolla le spalle. Peggy sorride ancora e allunga la mano, lasciandola tesa in aria finché Tony non la stringe gentilmente tra le sue.

«Il solito bugiardo» dice e a Steve scappa da ridere, perché è sempre riuscita a tenerli in riga. «Invece di rubarmi i miei uomini, di’ a Mister Jarvis che è richiesta la sua presenza al più presto. E che veda di portarmi il mio ometto preferito o potrei farmi scappare con Anne quella volta con le noci pecan» Lo dice con calma e serenità, come se la persona davanti a lei sappia perfettamente di cosa sta parlando – e forse lo sa davvero, perché Tony getta la testa indietro e ride di cuore.

«Riferirò» promette. Si china a posarle un bacio tra i capelli e la lascia andare, facendo poi un cenno a lui e Bucky di seguirlo fuori.

«Andate a salvare il mondo» lo incita Peggy e Steve sorride e la saluta con un ultima carezza.

Una volta fuori dalla camera, il sorriso di Tony viene scacciato da una mano invisibile e Steve si ritrova a seguirlo con una crescente ansia che gli attanaglia lo stomaco. Vorrebbe fargli delle domande – _chi è Jarvis? Ed è Tony l’ometto di cui parlava? E perché per tutto quel tempo Steve non sapeva che si conoscevano?_ – ma non si azzarda, non con quell’espressione cupa che fa sembrare Tony più vecchio di dieci anni.

«Che succede? Perché non ci hai chiamato prima?» domanda, invece, camminando con Bucky al seguito.

«Comunicazioni fuori servizio» risponde Tony, agitando in aria lo Starkphone, prima di riporlo in tasca. «Abbiamo delle novità»

«Buone o cattive?» Bucky tiene il passo, serio e attento a ciò che li circonda. Il corridoio è vuoto se non per loro—e poi, d’un tratto, non lo è più. Sono circondati da figure grigie, da _fantasmi_ e Tony impreca e accelera.

«Muoviamoci»

 

***

Lo SHIELD è in pieno fermento e nessuno gli rivolge una seconda occhiata mentre raggiungono l’ascensore.

«Vuoi dirci cosa succede?» Steve è impaziente, ma Tony continua a rimanere in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sul tablet che un agente gli ha passato appena un attimo prima che le porte si chiudessero. «Tony?»

«Siamo degli idioti, ecco quali sono le novità» risponde finalmente e Steve… Steve aggrotta la fronte, perché non se lo aspettava. Bucky lo guarda altrettanto perplesso e poi scrolla appena le spalle.

«Io l’ho pensato da subito di te» mormora. Tony sbuffa, ma non raccoglie la provocazione. Qualcosa nello stomaco di Steve pizzica perché quella è la cosa più da _Bucky_ che abbia sentito da quando lo ha ritrovato, ma non è quello il tempo e il momento adatto per pensarci.

«Che intendi dire?» domanda invece. Le porte davanti a loro si aprono, rilasciandoli nei laboratori dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nonostante la morte e resurrezione dell’agenzia, continua a essere brulicante di agenti, viva come mai prima. Solo meno segreta.

Bruce è davanti a un enorme schermo, parlando con una giovane donna dai capelli corti e un camice da scienziata.

«Intendo dire che eravamo talmente presi dal cercare le coordinate esatte di ciò che ci ha dato il nostro amico fumoso, che non abbiamo pensato al _messaggio_ » Tony avanza a passo spedito verso gli altri, vedendosi sorridere entusiasta dalla ragazza con Bruce – che poi si congela e fa un passo indietro quando nota Steve e Bucky.

«Oh. _Oh_. Oh mio Dio, salve» saluta, cordiale. È nervosa e continua ad agitarsi. Si porta una ciocca di corti capelli castani dietro l’orecchio e abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzata, sorridendo al nulla.

«Non so se l’avete notato, ma siamo un po’... _invasi_ » dice Tony e la ragazza sussulta, ritornando a focalizzarsi sul problema.

«Giusto. Io e il dottor Banner» La ragazza ingoia un sorrisetto e stira le labbra, voltandosi verso il computer alle loro spalle. «Abbiamo capito con chi abbiamo a che fare» Sullo schermo appare un enorme pianeta rosso, che gira pigramente su se stesso. «Vi presento Py-213. Dista poco più di tredicimila anni luce dal nostro Sistema Solare ed ha un’atmosfera composta per il 97% di elio»

«Wow. È… lontana» mormora Steve. Tony fa un passo accanto alla ragazza e digita qualcosa sulla tastiera.

«Non per molto» dice e il pianeta rosso si rimpicciolisce fino a diventare un puntino che slitta di lato, lasciando spazio all’immagine della Terra. C’è qualcosa sulla sinistra del pianeta azzurro, una sorta di vortice, una distorsione che dà a Steve un brutto presentimento. Tony la indica, voltandosi a salutare Natasha, Sam e Clint seguiti a pochi passi da Coulson e Thor. Devono essere stati tutti richiamati all’ultimo istante per questo meeting improvvisato. «Questa è una frattura nello spazio-tempo. Per quelli di voi non addetti ai lavori o fan di Doctor Who o Star Trek, una frattura nello spazio-tempo è uno squarcio nel tessuto dell’universo che si apre simultaneamente e spontaneamente in diverse parti dell’universo e in diversi istanti del tempo. Sfortunatamente ne sappiamo poco o niente. Alcuni suppongono sia il primo stadio di un buco nero, altri che siano due cose diametralmente opposte. Quello che ci interessa, però, è che è questa frattura la causa della connessione con Py-213. Essendo entrambi i pianeti vicino alla _stessa_ frattura nello _stesso_ istante, se non la chiudiamo in tempo, il tempo e lo spazio attorno alla frattura si ripiegheranno su se stessi e i nostri due pianeti finiranno per condividere… uhm, _l’aria_. E a quel punto...» Tony alza i pugni e imita i gesti dell’alieno, facendoli scontrare. « _Boom_ »

«Come possiamo chiuderlo? C’è un modo, vero?»

«Beh, sì, ma sfortunatamente, l’unico modo per farlo è avvicinarsi il più possibile al centro della frattura»

«Il tuo ultimo viaggetto fuori dall’atmosfera non è andato bene» ricorda loro Natasha, inarcando un sopracciglio. Steve aggrotta la fronte e Tony inspira, voltandosi di nuovo verso il computer.

«Ci sto lavorando su» dice, che nella lingua di Tony significa _sono in un vicolo cieco_.

«Forse conosco uno specialista che potrebbe darti una mano a _lavorarci su_ , Stark» interviene Coulson. Tony lo osserva per un lungo istante.

«Ti prego, dimmi che non è Reed Richards» supplica. Coulson arriccia un angolo della bocca e dà loro le spalle. Tony sospira. «È Reed Richards, vero?» domanda a nessuno in particolare. «Perché mi odi così tanto, Coulson?» urla, senza ricevere risposta.

 

***

Lo specialista di Coulson non è Reed Richards, ma un giovane agente dello SHIELD di nome Leo Fitz. Un genio dell’ingegneria robotica, da quello che ha detto loro Coulson, ma con qualche piccolo problema nel linguaggio causato da una missione da cui è sopravvissuto appena – Steve non ha tutti i dettagli, ma ha saputo che è successo durante l’ultima venuta alla luce dell’Hydra e non può che essere orgoglioso e dispiaciuto per lui.

Nulla di tutto ciò, però, sembra dar problemi alla collaborazione con Tony, comunque. Sono stati presentati, hanno cominciato a parlare e cinque minuti dopo, Tony si stava sfilando la felpa dalla testa e stavano completando l’uno le frasi dell’altro.

Steve li ha osservati parlarsi in una lingua tutta loro sopra diagrammi e proiezioni olografiche di progetti per più tempo di quanto avrebbe dovuto, finché Tony non ha alzato gli occhi e l’ha visto. Steve ha tentato un sorriso teso, ma l’altro è tornato a concentrarsi sulle parole leggermente balbettate di Fitz e lo ha ignorato. Come sempre. A quel punto, a Steve non è rimasto altro che lasciarli al loro genio e andare in cerca di qualcosa da fare per rendersi utile.

La nuova sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D. è molto più piccola della precedente. Stanno ancora cercando di rimettersi in piedi, capire di chi potersi fidare e quanto, ma Coulson sembra aver creato un ottimo team come base della rinascita.

«Oh mio dio, _oh mio Dio_!»

Steve fa un passo indietro e si nasconde appena  in tempo, prima che la ragazza conosciuta appena qualche ora prima passi davanti la porta aperta della stanza sulla sua destra e lo veda.  Qualcun altro ride. Steve riconosce una voce femminile e una maschile.

«Oh piantatela, non potete capire» sbotta la scienziata – Emma? No, Jemma. Steve ha un vago ricordo che sia quello che ha sentito pronunciare da Tony quando si è presentato a Fitz.

«Uhm, no, no, lo capisco benissimo» La voce maschile ha un accento inglese, una cadenza strascicata e una nota di divertimento intrinseca in ogni parola. «Siamo circondati da super soldati, spie di livello 10, _dei_...»

« _Avengers_!» interviene la seconda voce femminile. I due ridono e Jmma sbuffa.

«Non è quello! Beh, non è _solo_ quello» ribatte, continuando a fare avanti e indietro. «Ho lavorato con Bruce Banner. _Bruce Banner_! E Fitz in questo momento è nel suo laboratorio a lavorare spalla a spalla con _Tony Stark_. Avete idea di cosa significhi questo per me? _Per noi_?»

«Oh mio dio, Simmons ha una cotta» dice l’altra ragazza. C’è un _crunck_ subito dopo e Steve riesce quasi a figurarsela sgranocchiare qualcosa. Patatine, forse?

«Sta’ zitta, Daisy» sbotta Simmons e gli altri due ridono ancora. «Davvero, non è nulla del genere, ma...» C’è un attimo di silenzio, rotto solo dal ticchettio dei tacchi bassi della ragazza che continua a muoversi. Poi anche quello si ferma. «Ci troviamo al cospetto di persone che hanno fatto la storia della scienza. Alcuni _letteralmente_. Steve Rogers è il primo e unico supersoldato della storia e James Burnes...quell’uomo sarebbe dovuto morire _anni_ _fa_ , invece è sopravvissuto a una caduta mortale, a un impianto bionico _e_ alla criogenesi. Non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni. E credetemi, mi sto trattenendo come posso dall’andare da lui e supplicarlo di farmi dare una sbirciatina al suo braccio. E il Dottor Banner è...»

«Hulk»

«Beh, sì, _lo è_ , ma non è questo. È un genio. Lo è davvero e l’idea che ho passato le ultime tre ore lavorando a stretto contatto con lui mi rende orgogliosa. È come un sogno che diventa realtà. E poi _Tony Stark_...»

«Per un po’ ho pensato che fosse mio padre» la voce di Daisy interrompe la collega – amica, dal tipo di confidenza che Steve riesce a percepire senza neanche dover guardare – e fa calare un lungo silenzio nella stanza. «Cosa? Non guardatemi così, ero orfana e fissata con la tecnologia, era del tutto normale che pensassi di poter essere la figlia illegittima di un genio miliardario. Poi è venuto fuori che sono la figlia legittima di un dottore pazzo e un’Inumana, ma questi sono dettagli» Daisy sospira. Nessun altro parla per un po’, e neanche le patatine o i passetti nervosi spezzano il silenzio, questa volta.

«Non credo riuscirei a figurarti come una Stark» ammette dopo un po’ Simmons. «Non sei abbastanza...»

«Sexy?»

« _Eccentrica_ »

«È sexy?» La voce dell’uomo è curiosa.

«Scherzi, Hunter? È totalmente sexy» dice Daisy. «Se mai ci avesse provato con me avrei detto subito sì. Anche quando speravo fosse mio padre»

«Oh mio dio» ride l’uomo, seguito da Simmons.

«Andiamo, ce li avete gli occhi, no?» ride ancora la ragazza e Steve non può dargli torto. Dopotutto Tony è nella top five dei cento uomini più sexy del mondo da oltre tre anni. È normale, assolutamente normale che Daisy lo trovi sexy. _Steve_ lo trova sexy.

«Okay, ditemi la verità» comincia Daisy e Steve riesce a sentirla sfregarsi le mani. «Cosa ne pensate delle voci che girano su lui e Capitan America?» e— _cosa_?

«Vere. Sono chiaramente vere» è la risposta secca e pronta dell’uomo. Simmons geme.

«Non mi sento a mio agio a parlare di certe cose, sinceramente»

«Andiamo, Jemma, di’ solo sì o no»

«Sì, totalmente sì. Più e più volte sì» riprende Hunter, facendo ridere Daisy, mentre Simmons geme ancora.

«Non c’è una regola che ci vieta di parlarne? Sono abbastanza sicura che Coulson abbia redatto una regola che ci vieta di parlarne» mormora e Steve, deve ammetterlo, non è certo di voler sapere se esista davvero una regola su lui e Tony. E soprattutto non vuole sapere cosa riguarda specificatamente.

Il _plin_ cristallino dell’ascensore lo fa voltare e incontrare gli occhi di Melinda May. Steve la conosce da prima della caduta dello SHIELD e sa che è rimasta accanto a Coulson per tutto quel tempo, leale. Steve arrossisce e abbassa gli occhi quando lei inarca un sopracciglio nel capire cosa sta facendo – origliando, ecco cosa sta facendo. Lei sorride, alza un dito e se lo preme contro le labbra. Poi ricomincia a camminare verso di lui.

«Se è ancora interessato, Capitano Rogers, abbiamo dell’ottimo caffè. Nella vostra Torre probabilmente avete di meglio, ma anche Coulson ha qualche preferenza in fatto di miscele da importazione» dice ad alta voce e con fin troppe parole. La ricorda una persona molto più silenziosa – e qualcosa gli dice che ha ragione e quello non sia altro che una specie di segnale per i suoi compagni. Steve sente un leggero trambusto nella stanza adiacente e fa qualche silenzioso passo indietro. Solo quando l’agente May è ormai accanto a lui, la segue, entrando finalmente in quella che ha tutto l’aspetto di una saletta ristoro.

La giovane scienziata – Simmons – è accanto al boiler del caffè, intenta a  zuccherare due tazze fumanti; Daisy è seduta sul tavolo al centro della sala, una gamba sotto di sé e l’altra che ciondola pigramente, mentre smangiucchia patatine; Hunter è poco distante da lei, seduto su una sedia in bilico e con i piedi poggiati al tavolo. Accetta la tazza che Simmons gli offre e la sorseggia con nonchalance. Parlano di risultati di test di laboratorio e dell’organizzare la prossima _missione_ con così tanta naturalezza che se Steve non li avesse sentiti _prepararsi_ , non avrebbe mai avuto mezzo dubbio su cosa stessero facendo prima che lui e May li interrompessero. Bravi, dannatamente bravi.

«Oh May, tu ci sei giovedì, vero? Hunter è convinto di poterci battere» Daisy la guarda speranzosa. May versa una tazza di caffè per lei e una per Steve, che l’accetta, confuso. Non stavano parlando di una missione?

«Voi siete avvantaggiate!» sbotta Hunter, rubando una patatina dal grembo di Daisy. Lei tenta di schiaffeggiargli la mano, ma lui la ritrae in tempo e le ammicca, vittorioso.

«Avvantaggiate?» Simmons inarca un sopracciglio, mostrando, chissà come, tutta l’offesa che quel termine le ha provocato. «Stai insinuando che ci avete fatto vincere perché siamo donne?»

«Per tre volte?»

«Nulla del genere, signore. Ma voi non avete Coulson in squadra» spiega Hunter con un sospiro. «Come facciamo a vincere una partita di karaoke se il nostro compagno di squadra con problemi a lasciare il microfono è anche quello meno bravo?» sbotta. Le ragazze ridono e Steve stesso deve nascondere il divertimento dietro la tazza. Non riesce a immaginare Coulson in certe situazioni, ma crede a ogni loro singola parola. Quasi non vede l’ora di dirlo a Tony, ne sarà deliziato.

«Capitano Rogers, le presento la mia squadra» May glieli indica uno a uno. «Conosce già la dottoressa Jemma Simmons. Lei è Daisy Johnson e lui è Lance Hunter, tra i migliori agenti operativi del rinato S.H.I.E.L.D. Squadra, vi presento il Capitano Steve Rogers»

«Il leggendario Capitan America» Hunter gli fa il saluto militare e un sorriso malandrino che, Steve ne è sicuro, gli ha garantito l’accesso a molti letti. Un po’ gli ricorda Bucky.

«È un onore conoscervi» risponde lui, con un cenno del capo. «Ho saputo delle vostre imprese e... sono davvero impressionato da ciò che avete fatto»

«Sì, beh, non avevamo poi molta scelta» è la risposta di Daisy. Scrolla le spalle al suo sguardo perplesso e continua. «Conosce Coulson, una volta che entra a far parte della tua vita, che ti dà una seconda possibilità, non puoi davvero fare a meno di essergli fedele fino alla fine»

Si sorridono l’un l’altro, complici, perfettamente uniti nell’affetto. Steve stesso si trova a sorridere.

«Non abbiamo mai fatto una serata karaoke, noi» ammette dopo un attimo di silenzio. «Abbiamo i venerdì sera per i film, i mercoledì per il poker e la domenica è, di solito, la serata shawarma, ma niente karaoke. Anche se sono abbastanza certo che basterebbe nominarla perché Tony decida di indirla, non lo so, il martedì» Ridono e Daisy e Hunter si guardano con aspettativa.

«Potremmo fare una sfida!»

«Avengers contro S.H.I.E.L.D.! Lo scontro del secolo!»

«Oh vi prego, no» mormora esasperata, ma divertita, Simmons. Perfino May sorride.

Steve li osserva, prendendo un sorso di caffè – non la miscela italiana che Tony adora, ma May ha ragione, niente male, davvero – e sorride.

«Mi scusi, ma devo chiederlo» lo richiama Simmons, torturandosi le mani. «Crede che al Sergente Barnes darebbe fastidio se gli chiedessi di dare un’occhiata al suo braccio?» domanda con l’espressione di una bambina in trepidante attesa del Natale. Gli altri sbuffano una risata e Steve non può fare a meno di seguirli.

Coulson ha fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro.

 

***

«Signori, conoscete tutti il QuinJet» Al centro del tavolo-schermo compare  la riproduzione 3D di uno dei jet in dotazione allo S.H.I.E.L.D.

«Spero non sia il mio QuinJet» commenta Clint. Natasha non sposta gli occhi dal modello, ma gli mette una mano sulla spalla.

«Tu non hai un QuinJet»

«Sì che ce l’ho. C’è il mio nome sopra, quindi è mio»

«Spero per te che nulla di tutto ciò sia vero, Barton» è la risposta di Coulson, a cui Clint non risponde, ma sorride. Qualcosa dice a Steve che da qualche parte, lì fuori, uno dei jet dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ha davvero il nome di Clint Barton inciso sopra. Tony arriccia le labbra, divertito.

«Come stavo dicendo, prima che qualcuno tentasse di rubarmi la scena, questo è il QuinJet, ma _questo_ èl’AvenJet» fa un cenno a Fitz e il ragazzo digita qualcosa sul computer. L’immagine cambia, si abbassa, diventa più aerodinamica e con una coppia di propulsori in più. Molto più simile a quello che usano loro Avengers.  

«Ritiro tutto, _spero_ che quello sia il mio QuinJet» mormora Clint a Natasha, che fa una smorfia di comprensione e accettazione.

«Se i nostri calcoli non sono errati, e non lo sono mai» Tony fa un ghignetto complice verso Fitz, che gonfia il petto, orgoglioso. «Questo QuinJet dovrebbe riuscire a superare l’atmosfera terrestre e portarci abbastanza vicini alla frattura da permetterci di gettare nel suo interno il congegno che il Dottor Banner e la dottoressa Simmons stanno assemblando, così da chiuderla una volta per tutte»

«Guido io» alza la mano Clint. «Non voglio aspettare un solo istante per guidare quella bellezza»

«Spiacente, ma per ora ci sono solo due posti disponibili. È un prototipo e preferiamo tenerlo il più leggero possibile, quindi ce ne occuperemo io e--»

«Io» Steve interviene, zittendo Tony, che si volta, finalmente a guardarlo. Sono giorni che non lo guarda così a lungo e la sensazione gli dà una leggera morsa allo stomaco.

«Niente da fare, Cap, ho bisogno di Bruce per--»

«Tu e _Hulk_ nello spazio, da soli? Niente da fare» esclama. Si volta verso Bruce, seduto due posti più in là, che sorride nervoso. «Senza offesa»

«Non recepita. Credimi, sono _entusiasta_ quanto te della sua idea» mormora il dottore. Steve torna a guardare Tony, vittorioso, e Tony rotea gli occhi.

«Serve qualcuno che ne capisce per attivare il congegno, calibrarlo--»

«Tu sarai lì, no?»

«Io dovrò guidare l’AvenJet»

«Lo farò io»

«No»

«Tony--»

«No, Steve, non è un giocattolo, non è qualcosa che chiunque potrebbe pilotare» sbotta Tony e poi si zittisce. Sa di aver superato la linea, sa di aver esagerato, Steve riesce a leggere il pentimento nei suoi occhi. Riesce quasi a sentire il sorriso e le parole di scuse smozzicate che Tony vorrebbe dire, invece lo vede mordersi le labbra e sviare lo sguardo. Steve scrolla le spalle.

«Sei tu il genio. Rendilo possibile» dichiara, allontanandosi dalla sua postazione. In fondo alla sala, Daisy mima con le mani un’esplosione verso Simmons, che sospira e scuote la testa.

Steve le ignora e abbandona la sala.

Non si aspetta di essere lasciato solo, sa che non è finita, quindi cerca un posto appartato dove poter continuare la conversazione senza l’intrusione degli altri. Nessuno verrà ad interromperli, ma meglio averne la certezza.

I passi affrettati dietro di lui si fanno sempre più vicini e Steve svolta l’angolo, optando, alla fine, per la saletta ristoro dove ha passato un po’ di tempo quel pomeriggio. Il caffè è ancora caldo e senza pensarci ne versa due tazze, aggiungendo zucchero ad entrambe e una goccia di latte solo a quella non per sé. Quando si volta, Tony lo fissa dalla porta. Steve gli offre la tazza e Tony l’accetta in automatico.

«Non volevo...» Tony comincia e si interrompe subito, prendendo un sorso di caffè. Subito dopo guarda stranito la tazza e poi Steve, ma non dice nulla.

«Verrò io» Lo dice con calma. Niente urla, niente rabbia o necessità di dimostrare la forza. Ha la vittoria in tasca e lo sa.

«Steve» Tony sospira. «È troppo pericoloso, non posso permettertelo. Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto--»

«Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto non sarai da solo. Due mani in più ti faranno comodo, anche se non sono di un genio» Fa un sorriso mesto alla smorfia dell’altro. Tony fa qualche passo in avanti, la tazza che rotea pigramente tra i palmi.

«Non sarei solo» mormora, ignorando l’ultima parte della sua frase. «Bruce verrebbe con me»

«Bruce è ancora troppo instabile e mandarlo nello spazio non aiuterebbe certo i suoi nervi. Se mai dovesse perdere il controllo...» Steve inspira e scaccia il pensiero. «No, grazie, niente da fare. Bruce resterà qui»

Tony lo fissa con un’espressione indecifrabile, lo scansiona neanche fosse uno dei suoi progetti 3D da poter disassemblare e guardare da ogni angolazione desideri. Steve reprime un brivido e scaccia la voce di Natasha che gli sussurra “Ti piace più di quanto vuoi ammettere”. Steve non ha problemi ad ammetterlo, davvero, ma non è il momento adatto. Non lo è per nulla.

«Non ti fidi di lui» mormora Tony ed è quasi palpabile la sorpresa nella sua voce. Steve sorride.

«Mi fido di Bruce al punto che gli affiderei la mia vita. A ben vedere, l’ho già fatto più volte» risponde. Tony continua a fissarlo, ma questa volta è lo scetticismo a farla da padrone, quindi lui si decide a proseguire. «È di te che non mi fido» mormora e l’effetto che ottiene è di vedere l’altro arretrare come se avesse ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno viso. La sua espressione si contrare in una smorfia di rabbia.

«Cosa, _Capitano_ , credi che possa mandare tutto a puttane e finisca per condannare l’interno pianeta – no, aspetta, _due_ interi pianeti a morte certa?» sbotta, sbattendo la tazza sul tavolo lì accanto. Qualche goccia trabocca, macchiando il piano di vetro, ma nulla di più.

«Non è quello che intendevo. Forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire che non affiderei a nessun altro la _tua_ vita, Tony» spiega. Lo fa guardandolo negli occhi, perché vuole che l’altro sia certo che non sta mentendo, che non sono solo belle parole da manifesto. Perché, dopotutto, è la verità pura e semplice. «Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, voglio essere lì per poterti guardare le spalle e per evitare che tu faccia qualche stupidaggine come sacrificarti per il _bene superiore_ » mormora, calcando sulle ultime parole. L’ultima serata-cinema li ha visti completare finalmente il ciclo di Harry Potter e mettere su un dibattito precisamente sul bene superiore e i sacrifici che vale la pena compiere per essi.

Tony non perde la citazione e sbuffa una risata, sgonfiandosi davanti ai suoi occhi. «Non ho alcun desiderio suicida, se è questo quello che temi, Cap» ribatte. Si poggia accanto a lui, quasi spalla contro spalla, le braccia incrociate al petto e il collo che ciondola da un lato all’altro per tentare di rilassare i muscoli contratti.

«Lo so. Ma ti conosco e so che non hai una grande stima di te stesso, soprattutto se ti confronti con Bruce, e che saresti pronto a sacrificarti se ce ne fosse la minima necessità»

Tony abbassa il capo lentamente, fissandolo con un sopracciglio così inarcato che Steve per poco non ride.

«Ricordami come sei finito nel ventunesimo secolo, nonno Steve?»

Steve non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere, questa volta, e abbassa gli occhi per un istante. Si dà una spinta e si sposta dal mobile, recuperando la tazza che Tony ha abbandonato sul tavolo. È ancora tiepida. «Puoi dire quello che ti pare, non cambierò idea. Dopotutto, sono io il capo, no?» mormora. Gli rifila la tazza tra le mani – e se per un attimo le loro dita si sono sfiorate... beh, Steve potrà sempre dire che è stato un caso.


	2. Chapter 2

All’inizio, Steve non sa cosa l’abbia svegliato. Apre gli occhi sul soffitto bianco della sua camera da letto e ascolta il suo cuore battere rapidamente, spaventato. Non c’è alcun strascico di incubo impigliato nei suoi ricordi, nessuna sensazione d’ansia o terrore a colargli viscida lungo la schiena – e poi Bucky urla e Steve salta giù dal letto e corre verso la stanza adiacente.

Bucky si agita, arrotolato nel lenzuolo, urla ancora e quasi cade dal divano. Steve lo guarda raggelato per un istante, poi lo raggiunge e lo stringe, cercando di calmarlo. Bucky urla, scalcia e il suo intero corpo sembra scosso da continue scariche elettriche, si dibatte in spasmi che gli fanno piegare la schiena in archi quasi innaturali. Steve non sa che cosa fare, ma la fa comunque.

«Bucky!» Steve gli sale a cavalcioni del bacino, gli afferra i polsi, cerca di farsi ascoltare. Lo immobilizza come può, stringe la presa e usa tutto il suo peso per tenerlo giù, cercando di fermare quelle strane convulsioni. «Bucky, svegliati, Bucky!» lo chiama, piegandosi su di lui quasi a coprirlo, le dita che stringono forte i polsi dell’amico, bloccati ai lati della testa. Sembra avere effetto e Bucky allenta la stretta dei pugni. Il corpo è ancora rigido, ma si dibatte molto di meno e le urla si sono trasformate in lamenti doloranti e supplici. Mormora qualche parola in russo che Steve non capisce, ma le lacrime che scivolano dalle sue ciglia socchiuse sono impossibili da mal interpretare. Sta ancora dormendo, non è cosciente di ciò che lo circonda e Steve non sa che fare, se svegliarlo o lasciarlo intrappolato in quell’incubo che sembra lo stia dilaniando. Stira le labbra e poggia la fronte contro quella dell’amico, chiudendo gli occhi – che bruciano di lacrime che non può permettersi di versare.

«Shhh sono qui, Buck, sono io, sono Steve» mormora, con dolcezza. Tiene il tono basso, intimo, calmo, sperando che basti a superare il velo d’incoscienza e riportare il suo migliore amico da lui. «Sei salvo, sei… sei con me, non ti lascio andare» continua.

Bucky mormora qualcosa, supplice, la fronte aggrottata e Steve vorrebbe davvero capire cosa stia dicendo, ma è in russo e lui non ne capisce una sola parola (gli torna in mente Peggy e i suoi tentativi di insegnargli i rudimenti durante la guerra e si pente di non esserci riuscito).

«Aiutami»

Steve alza gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista dalla voce. Natasha è sulla porta con Tony, entrambi in pigiama – beh, lei in pigiama, lui in abiti da casa sporchi di grasso.

«Cosa?»

«È quello che ha detto» spiega lei, facendo qualche passo avanti. «Sta chiedendo aiuto» Si accovaccia accanto a loro e stira le labbra in un sorriso mesto. Scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata di Bucky e mormora qualcosa in russo. Sembra una piccola magia come Bucky, finalmente, sembra riemergere dal sonno e aprire gli occhi, frullando le ciglia, neanche Natasha avesse sussurrato un incantesimo. Steve lo lascia andare subito, quando quello cerca di alzarsi a sedere e lo guarda ancora un po’ spaventato.

«Cosa… cosa succede?» mormora con voce roca. Ha un accento duro e straniero e si fissa le mani strette al lenzuolo – e Steve sa che la domanda è solo una copertura, che può ancora sentire l’incubo sulla sua pelle. Lui riesce a sentirlo per ore dopo il risveglio.

«Terrore notturno» spiega Natasha, prima che Steve possa pensare a qualche bugia da dire. «Credo sia il caso di mettere su un po’ di tè caldo. Ci pensi tu?» Natasha neanche lo guarda mentre glielo chiede. È concentrata su Bucky e sul fatto che continua a non guardare nessuno, a fingere che non stia ancora tremando. Steve si alza senza una parola e lascia la camera. Natasha mormora qualcosa, ma Steve riesce a recepire solo “Stanza rossa” prima che chiuda la porta alle sue spalle, ritrovandosi nel corridoio buio con Tony.

«JARVIS, luci» ordina il padrone di casa, neanche gli abbia letto nella mente. «E accendi il boiler dell’acqua calda»

«Certamente, signore. Posso suggerirvi di allontanarvi dalla porta? L’agente Romanov minaccia di prendere contromisure se non cambiate piano»

Tony scambia uno sguardo sbigottito con Steve, ma si sposta verso le scale. «Incredibile. Questa, tecnicamente, è ancora casa mia» borbotta, mentre entrambi si dirigono al piano inferiore. Steve sorride, lasciando che l’altro faccia strada. Ed è solo quando ormai sono in prossimità della cucina che finalmente si rende conto di una cosa: Tony è a piedi scalzi, in jeans e tshirt, sporco di grasso e olio perfino dietro la nuca. Era nel workshop, molti piani più in giù, _sotto_ la Torre, in una delle poche zone insonorizzate della casa, quindi com’è possibile che abbia sentito Bucky? Natasha… beh, lei è esattamente sopra di loro ed è addestrata a percepire ogni singolo suono che sia diverso dal solito, ma Tony? Tony avrebbe potuto sentire qualcosa solo se fosse stato nella sua stanza, al piano di sotto, e solo se fosse stato perfettamente sveglio.

«Come facevi a saperlo?» Steve lo guarda versare due tazze di caffè appena fatto e offrirgliene una, poggiandosi poi al mobile e guardarlo, finalmente.

«Sapere cosa?» domanda quello, ma Steve sa che è tutta una messinscena, che Tony sa perfettamente di cosa sta parlando. Lo sa dal modo in cui sorseggia il caffè e dalla leggera tensione nelle sue spalle – una cosa che non sembra volerlo abbandonare, ultimamente – dal fatto che, volente o nolente, ha imparato a leggere dietro i suoi occhi sfuggenti e il blaterare senza senso che lo prende quando è nervoso o spaventato.

«Stavi lavorando, vero? Eri nel workshop preso da uno dei tuoi progetti» E non è un’accusa, non è nulla del genere, ma Tony sussulta e si chiude a riccio, stringendo le mani attorno alla tazza di caffè. Steve sospira e fa un passo verso di lui. Posa la sua tazza accanto all’altro e tenta un sorriso. «È stato JARVIS, vero? È lui che ti ha avvisato?» domanda, tenendo la voce bassa, neanche fosse un segreto. Tony stira la labbra e punta gli occhi sul soffitto.

«È stato un caso, davvero» ammette. «È più una... _cosa_ per quando non ci sei. Tenerlo d’occhio, intendo. Non che non mi fidi di lui, non avrei mai--» Tony chiude la bocca di scatto e si morde un labbro. «Tu non ti svegliavi e lui continuava a... ho fatto il prima possibile»

Steve lo guarda, sorpreso e con una strana sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco, e non gli importa se Tony non lo guarda di rimando, se sembra pronto a fissare qualsiasi cosa piuttosto che lui, nonostante abbia appena ammesso una delle cose più belle a cui Steve può pensare. Non gli importa. Sorride.

«Grazie» mormora. E se la voce è un po’ roca e i suoi occhi sono un po’ troppo lucidi non importa, tanto nessuno lo sta guardando – tranne Tony, che sembra così preso in contropiede da quella parola da, finalmente, incrociare il suo sguardo. Ed eccolo qui _il momento_ , quello in cui Steve continua ad incappare da più di tre mesi, ormai, quello che sembra sussurrargli suadente che _potrebbe accadere qualsiasi cosa_ , se solo fosse abbastanza coraggioso dal _fare_ qualcosa.

Tony lo guarda ad occhi sorpresi, spalancati, e Steve riesce quasi a sentire la carezza fantasma di quelle labbra sulle sue. La sensazione è così forte, così _vera_ che Steve non riesce a impedirsi di umettarsele appena e finire inevitabilmente per attirare lo sguardo dell’altro. Il respiro di Steve s’impiglia in gola nello stesso perfetto istante in cui quello di Tony fa altrettanto e Steve pensa che forse – _finalmente_ – le sue speranze non sono poi così illuse. Poi Tony singhiozza e fa un passo via da lui e poi un altro e un altro ancora.

«Devo andare. Cose... ho cose da fare. Ho lasciato Dum-E e U vicino a roba... » blatera, agitando le mani, ignorando il caos che fa col caffè che ancora stringe.  Tenta un sorriso, ma tutto ciò che gli esce è più una smorfia di panico. «Ci vediamo, sì» conclude e prima che Steve possa dire qualcosa è già fuori dalla stanza.

Steve resta ad ascoltare i suoi passi nudi giù per le scale, il suono attutito della sua fuga che lo isola dal mondo intero. Sospira e posa la sua tazza di caffè nel lavello – notando finalmente l’ombra che si staglia a pochi metri da lui. Stira un sorriso mesto e recupera un panno per ripulire le macchie di caffè dal pavimento.

 

 

***

«Quanto tempo abbiamo?»

«In teoria? Quarantotto ore»

«In pratica?»

«Meno di tredici ore. Poi cominceranno i cataclismi naturali» Bruce gli rivolge un sorriso di scuse, neanche fosse colpa sua, e Steve sospira. Sono nel laboratorio, all’ultimo piano della Torre, accanto alla macchina dell’espresso che Tony ha fatto portare direttamente dall’Italia prima ancora che il resto delle attrezzature venissero disimballate. Tony e Fitz sono infilati per metà nel motore dell’AvenJet, intenti a sistemare le ultime modifiche, almeno  per quello che gli hanno detto. O meglio, per quello che _Bruce_ gli ha detto. Tony, ancora una volta, sembra ben intenzionato a ignorare la sua presenza per tutto il tempo necessario.

Steve non sa più neanche se rimanerci male.

«Quanto tempo ci vuole per raggiungere  la frattura?»

«Pochi minuti per uscire dall’atmosfera terrestre, ma almeno dieci ore per avvicinarci abbastanza alla frattura per lanciare il dispositivo» Bruce si volta verso gli altri due a qualche metro da loro e Steve segue il suo sguardo. «Stanno facendo tutto il possibile per potenziare i propulsori nel modo più sicuro possibile, ma non credo che ci sarà un netto cambiamento. Al massimo conquisteremo un’ora in più»

Steve resta zitto, perché nove ore di viaggio nello spazio sono sempre meglio di minimo dieci, ma sono pur sempre nove ore di viaggio nello spazio su un prototipo – costruito da un genio mondiale, ma... beh, diciamo che Tony e i suoi prototipi sono una storia conosciuta.

«Sai, dovresti smetterla di aspettare» Steve si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e torna a guardare Bruce, che ora lo fissa con un sorriso divertito.

«Aspettare--cosa?» balbetta lui, confuso – e speranzoso di aver capito male. Ma Bruce sorride di più e si sporge verso di lui come se volesse confidargli un segreto.

«Lo so che ogni tanto sembra che neanche ti veda, ma, credimi, ti vede eccome» mormora sibillino e Steve non riesce a impedirsi di arrossire. Deglutisce e controlla a stento l’istinto di voltarsi in cerca di Tony, dei suoi occhi e di quel sorriso sbilenco che gli riservava fino a tre mesi fa. Gli manca quel sorriso e gli manca quella vicinanza che avevano instaurato con una facilità sorprendente – nonostante quel primo inizio burrascoso ai tempi di Loki, dei Chitauri e di New York.

«Sembra più vedere il vuoto attorno a me» Steve non riesce a impedirsi di rispondere e se ne pente quasi subito. Non ha mai ammesso così apertamente che l’indifferenza di Tony è più che un problema per lui, perché se non lo dice, se non lo esprime con le parole, rimane un problema immaginario, qualcosa che esiste solo nella sua testa e che non fa poi così male (bugia. Fa male comunque, ma Steve è bravo a mentire a se stesso). Non l’ha mai ammesso neanche con Nat o Sam, e Bucky è troppo... _non_ Bucky per rendersi conto del problema. Una volta glielo avrebbe letto in faccia dopo cinque minuti passati con lui e Tony, mentre ora si limita a osservarli in silenzio e poi andare ad allenarsi.

Bruce però è diverso. Con Bruce non riesce a trattenersi, il che è ridicolo, perché per quanto trovi piacevole passare del tempo con lui e parlare, lui e Bruce non sono esattamente amici, non come lo è con Sam o Natasha, non come Bruce lo è con Tony. Ma forse è proprio per questo che riesce ad aprirsi con lui, in quel momento.

«Diciamo che ora è in fase di negazione» Bruce ride, si sfila gli occhiali e se li pulisce, ritornando a scorrere con gli occhi sul rapporto che Fitz gli ha consegnato due ore prima da parte di Simmons. Alza gli occhi su di lui e il sorriso si tinge di divertimento malcelato. «Credimi, l’ho visto negare molto da vicino» mormora e Steve ride, facendo un piccolo cenno di comprensione.

«Ah. Dovevo aspettarmela» mormora, chinando il capo. Dondola sui talloni, le mani in tasca e la schiena dritta e rigida, tesa per i mille pensieri che gli affollano la testa. Il governo è sempre più impaziente e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. sta facendo il possibile per mediare, ma gli animi sono fin troppo tesi a causa dei fantasmi e i capi di stato di tutto il mondo vogliono risposte immediate e sicure, due cose che, purtroppo, nessuno può dare. Tony si è trovato a dover affrontare più volte meeting pieni di politici terrorizzati e arrabbiati, che pretendevano da lui qualcosa che per la maggior parte delle persone è impossibile. Tony non solo ha reso le cose possibili, impegnandosi in prima persona per renderle fattibili, mettendo a disposizione il suo genio e il suo capitale per costruire AvenJet, ma sarà anche in prima linea, portando di persona il congegno di stabilizzazione direttamente nello strappo. Steve è ridicolmente orgoglioso di lui. E sì, è attratto da lui come mai prima d’ora.

«È un idiota, ma è anche un genio. Prima o poi si renderà conto di starsi comportando da idiota e la smetterà. Oppure ci penserò io» mormora Bruce e Steve scoppia a ridere. Non c’è davvero un motivo, ma ride e Bruce con lui, e non ne è sicuro, ma Steve ha la sensazione che Tony li stia guardando e ride ancora di più.

 

***

«Grazie per l’aiuto, Capitano» Steve sorride e passa il plico di fogli firmati a Maria Hills, sempre impeccabile nell’abito a tubino nero che le fascia il corpo longilineo. Ha delle ombre nere sotto gli occhi e l’incarnato molto più pallido del solito, segni evidenti della stanchezza delle ultime due settimane, ma resta nonostante tutto bellissima e perfetta.

«È un piacere. Se c’è altro che posso fare…»

Maria scuote la testa , poi si ferma, sembra pensarci su e recupera un nuovo plico di fogli dalla valigetta, porgendoglieli. «Potresti portarli a Stark? Oggi è più intrattabile del solito e non ho voglia di picchiarlo e rallentare così le modifiche all’AvenJet»

Steve ridacchia e accetta l’incarico. «Per la patria» scherza. Lei sorride e lo lascia solo, sparendo lungo il corridoio dell’area comune della Torre. Steve dà un’occhiata ai fogli tra le sue mani. Sembra un manuale d’istruzioni – o un po’ spera che lo sia. Renderebbe tutto più facile.

Il laboratorio della Torre è immenso, carico di computer e schermi, e ogni cosa al suo interno urla _Tony_. L’AvenJet è lì, placido, come un enorme mostro addormentato, al centro della pedala di lancio. Ma né Tony né Fitz sono lì. Non c’è nessuno tranne Clint, fermo accanto al jet.

«Ehi, Cap» Clint gli fa un cenno di saluto con la mano. «Se cerchi Stark è appena andato via borbottando di bobine e fusibili e alimentazione al _vibranio_ » Scrolla le spalle, come a dire che non ha la più pallida idea di cosa diavolo abbia detto. Steve capisce la sensazione. Posa i fogli lasciatigli da Maria sul tavolo poco distante e si volta verso Clint.

«E tu cosa ci fai qui?»

Clint fa spallucce e posa una mano sul jet accanto a loro. «Ero solo venuto a dire ciao a Dorothy» Steve ammicca sorpreso al nome e inarca un sopracciglio. Clint lo guarda di rimando e chiede: «Cosa? Volerà verso un vortice e vi ripoterà a casa, come altro avrei dovuto chiamarla? E poi guarda» Indica le alette in basso che, suppone Steve, servano per l’aerodinamicità, e continua: « _Scarpette rosse_ »

Steve non riesce a impedirsi di ridere e scuote la testa, mentre Clint lo segue a ruota. Restano in silenzio per un po’, poi Clint si appoggia con braccia e fronte sul muso metallico del jet e sospira. «Non posso crederci che sarai tu il primo a guidarla. Stark… beh, potevo capirlo, ma _tu_? Sai almeno _come si fa_?» domanda e Steve ci mette un attimo per capire, ma poi alza gli occhi al cielo e scuote la testa, esasperato.

«Ah, una battuta sulla verginità. Divertente» Steve annuisce e gli posa una mano sulla spalla con fare confortevole. «Tranquillo» mormora nel suo orecchio. «Sarò delicato» Clint gli spinge via la mano e gli punta un dito minaccioso davanti al viso, ma sorride e Steve fa altrettanto.

Il laboratorio è vuoto e silenzioso, sembra quasi abbandonato, e gli dà una sensazione strana, come se non ci fosse nulla al di fuori di quel posto, come se loro due fossero gli unici due rimasti in tutto il mondo. È una sensazione orribile e gli fa venir voglia di correre fuori di lì per accertarsi che stiano tutti bene – che _lui_ stia bene.

«Tornerai alla fattoria?» domanda, perché è qualcosa a cui continua a pensare da ormai giorni. Nonostante tutto, nonostante i pronostici non siano favorevoli, Clint non ha mai abbandonato la squadra o lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e Steve... Steve non è certo che avrebbe fatto lo stesso al suo posto.

«Nah» Clint guarda Dorothy, ne accarezza il rosso e bianco della cromatura e sorride. «Non ce n’è bisogno, non sarà l’ultima volta che li vedrò»

«Ma--»

«Mi fido di voi due, Steve. So che non potremmo essere in mani migliori» spiega, guardandolo negli occhi. Steve non riesce a reggere lo sguardo e lo abbassa, sentendosi per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo insicuro sulle sue capacità. Sta per affrontare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Sta per lanciarsi nello spazio per chiudere una frattura nel tessuto fisico dell’universo e salvare due pianeti. E non potrà contare su null’altro che la sua fiducia in Tony Stark e nel suo genio. Steve si fida ciecamente di Tony e sa che se c’è qualcuno che può salvarli, è proprio lui, ma la sensazione di inutilità che lo accompagna è qualcosa che aveva ormai dimenticato.

Sorride un po’ teso. «Io non farò granché»

«Tu eviterai che Stark si ammazzi in qualche modo stupido, il che è una gran cosa, credimi» risponde l’altro, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Un lavoro a tempo pieno, da quel che mi ha detto Nat» aggiunge e Steve sbuffa divertito, perché Nat non fa altro che ripeterlo – soprattutto quando è con Pepper o Rodhey.

«Da quando sono stato nominato babysitter di Tony Stark?»

«Da quando avete iniziato a farvi gli occhi dolci» è la risposta pronta di Clint che lo fa singhiozzare sorpreso. E, okay, è un vecchio scherzo della squadra  (e quello è Clint), ma a Steve fa comunque uno strano effetto sentirselo dire. Soprattutto perché Natasha la usa come _motivazione_ per le sue incessanti spinte a fare qualcosa.

«Sai, Clint?» Steve fa un passo verso il jet, sfiorandone il muso con le dita. «Sono davvero felice di rubarti la prima volta con lei»

Clint agonizza oltraggiato.

 

***

La partenza è fissata per le tre di quella notte. Steve osserva il soffitto della saletta ristoro nella base S.H.I.E.L.D. e aspetta. L’Avenjet è stato portato lì quel pomeriggio così da essere preparato per l’imminente partenza. Bruce, Simmons e Fitz monitoreranno l’intera missione da lì, mentre Coulson affiancherà con i suoi agenti il resto degli Avengers in giro per il mondo.

C’è un’ombra a pochi passi da lui, alta, imponente, ma meno fumosa del solito. Bruce dice che più tempo passa più diventeranno reali e quando saranno corporee vorrà dire che saranno fuori tempo massimo. Steve ha quasi paura di toccarla e scoprire se è ancora attraversabile.

«Capitano Rogers?» Daisy gli sorride dalla porta e fa un cenno col pollice alle sue spalle. «I geniacci di là dicono che è tutto pronto»

Steve si alza di scatto e annuisce. Guarda l’ombra un’ultima volta e poi segue la ragazza fuori dalla stanza.

«Sa… è strano averla qui in carne e ossa» Daisy gesticola molto e parla anche di più, ma Steve la trova quasi rassicurante – soprattutto ora che il nervosismo gli sta divorando lo stomaco.

«Perché sono rimasto congelato per settant’anni nel ghiaccio e a volte parlo ancora come un figlio degli anni ’40?»

«No, è per l’action figure» ribatte lei. Steve ammicca perplesso e lei ridacchia e scrolla le spalle. «È nell’ufficio di Coulson, in bella mostra accanto al modellino di Lola – la sua macchina, ha presente?» Steve ha un flash della Chevrolet Corvette rosso fuoco nell’hangar e annuisce.

«Vintage?» domanda. Daisy ridacchia.

«Edizione limitata, divisa storica in stoffa e metallo. Ne va davvero molto fiero»

Steve annuisce, in parte compiaciuto. Lo ha sempre divertito questa passione di Coulson per Capitan America. Certo, lo mette anche un po’ a disagio, ma non è nulla che non ha già sperimentato tanti anni prima, durante la guerra – o oggi, con tutto il marketing attorno a lui e agli Avengers. A volte gli fa ancora strano vedere negozi pieni di suoi pupazzetti o capitare sul suo _cartone animato_ mentre fa un po’ di sano zapping, ma va bene così. E sicuramente la vive più serenamente di Bruce.

«Capitano! Da questa parte!» Steve e Daisy raggiungono Coulson e il resto della squadra, tutta raccolta attorno a Dorothy. Tony è già nell’armatura, intento a controllare le ultime cose con Bruce e Fitz. Dopotutto è un viaggio mai fatto prima, con attrezzature sperimentali, è normale che vogliano accertarsi che sia tutto perfetto. Steve, in effetti, è rincuorato dalla loro scrupolosità.

Jemma si avvicina con in mano un piccolo cubo nero tra le mani fin troppo simile al tesseract, per i suoi gusti, e quella parlantina spedita che Steve ha scoperto essere la sua caratteristica.

«Okay, ho calibrato il nostro piccolo Toto affinché, in caso di necessità, sia possibile attivarlo anche da qui» I quattro uomini la fissano in silenzio e lei tenta un sorriso incerto. «Non... che ce ne sarà bisogno. Andrà tutto bene, ovviamente. E non ci sarà bisogno di nessuna missione di salvata... ggio» Jemma guarda Fitz, supplice, e lui sospira e la sospinge all’indietro, dopo aver passato il cubo a Bruce.

«Okay, andiamo. Stai straparlando e rendendo tutti nervosi. E con tutti, intendo _me_ »

Steve li guarda allontanarsi mentre borbottano tra di loro – o meglio, Simmons parla concitata e Fitz l’ascolta, annuendo di tanto in tanto.

«Andrà tutto bene, non farmi quella faccia»

«Non sto facendo alcuna faccia» Bruce guarda la bomba, perché di questo si tratta, e non Tony. «Ma vedi di tornare, okay?» Il sorriso che gli rivolge cede appena e si scontra con l’espressione esasperata dell’altro.

«Perché siete tutti convinti che abbia voglia di morire? Non è qualcosa che faccio tanto spesso» Steve e Bruce lo guardano con entrambi un sopracciglio inarcato e lui alza gli occhi al cielo, ritrattando: «Okay, non _così_ tanto spesso. Tranquilli, voglio tornare a casa tanto quanto lo volete voi»

«Sì, beh, te lo affido» dice Bruce a Steve, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Tony lo guarda offeso e abbassa la maschera di Iron Man, dandogli le spalle. «Basta perdere tempo. Ora di andare, hop hop hop, Capitano!»

Steve lo osserva darsi una spinta con i propulsori e raggiungere l’interno del jet in un salto.

«Dico sul serio. Riportalo indietro, okay?» lo richiama Bruce, mettendogli in mano il dispositivo per la frattura. Steve guarda sorpreso il suo sorriso mite e annuisce.

«Certamente» mormora, prima di salire la rampa e fare un ultimo cenno verso la squadra ai suoi piedi. Quando il pannello si chiude davanti ai suoi occhi, gli dà un senso di definitivo che gli mette i brividi addosso.

Tony è già ai comandi, a far rullare i motori, silenzioso come non lo è mai stato.

«Forza, Cap, allacciati le cinture!» Lo sbugiarda l’altro. Steve si riscuote e scivola nel posto accanto a Tony, dopo aver chiuso il cubo nel vano appositamente creato per lui. Il _clik_ della cintura dà il via al viaggio e Tony spinge i motori al massimo, alzandosi in aria.

Non è diverso da uno dei soliti decolli e Steve si rilassa appena, chiudendo gli occhi. Dura pochi minuti, poi l’intero jet comincia a tremare e Steve riapre gli occhi, le dita che stringono nervosamente i braccioli.

«Rilassati, è tutto normale»

«Sono... sto bene» Steve si raddrizza nel sedile con nonchalanche, ma Tony non sembra bersela. Preme un paio di pulsanti, imposta il pilota automatico e si rilassa al suo posto, incrociando le mani sullo stomaco.

«Come dici tu, Cap» dice, con un sorrisetto sornione. Steve non ribatte, ma non riesce più a chiudere gli occhi e resta lì a fissarlo in silenzio.

Ancora una volta, il silenzio non dura che pochi minuti e poi Tony apre gli occhi e sospira, voltandosi a guardarlo.

«Ci aspettano dieci ore di viaggio, Steve. Ti consiglio di dormire un po’»

«Ho dormito per settant’anni. Sono a posto, grazie» è la sua risposta – la solita che dà, quando finiscono per inciampare l’uno nell’altro per la Torre, a notte fonda. Non è che non abbia bisogno di dormire, tutt’altro, ma tra il siero e gli anni passati nel ghiaccio, la sua necessità di sonno si è ridotta a un paio d’ore a notte. E questo quando non ci sono incubi di mezzo.

«Sì, beh, io no, quindi ne approfitterò, se non ti dispiace. Tu limitati a non... toccare nulla. JARVIS monitorerà tutto il viaggio» spiega, reclinando il sedile per stare più comodo.

«Certamente, signore» La voce di JARVIS lo sorprende, ma Steve sorride. Ovviamente JARVIS è con loro. 

«Buonasera, JARVIS» lo saluta, guardando verso l’alto. Lo sa che non ha senso, ma è una vecchia abitudine che non riesce a togliersi.

«Buonasera a lei, Capitano Rogers. Desidera un po’ di musica per rilassarsi?»

Steve tentenna. Forse un po’ di musica gli farebbe bene, ma non è certo che Tony apprezzerebbe il genere di cui ha bisogno in quel momento. Gli scocca un’occhiata incerta e sta per rifiutare, quando JARVIS lo anticipa: «Può ascoltarla con le cuffie sotto la sua postazione, se preferisce»

Sorpreso, Steve infila la mano nel compartimento suggeritogli e recupera le cuffie. Se le rigira per un attimo, pensieroso, e poi se le fa scivolare attorno alla testa.

«Quale musica preferisce ascoltare, Capitano?»

«Stupiscimi»

Steve chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dalle note malinconiche di Frank Sinatra e della sua intramontabile My Way.

 

 

***

Steve riapre gli occhi di soprassalto, sentendosi scosso.

«Sorgi e splendi, bell’addormentato. Questa non puoi proprio perdertela» lo accoglie Tony sorridendo, quando lui si sfila le cuffie.

Ha ragione.

Ha dannatamente ragione e Steve resta senza parole.

Davanti ai suoi occhi si apre una vista mozzafiato. È uno spettacolo che gli riempie il cuore di bellezza e terrore, e gli fa prudere le mani per la voglia di provare a imprimere quella meraviglia su tela. L’universo è lì, davanti ai loro occhi, in tutta la sua magnificenza fatta di blu profondi e stelle brillanti e sempre troppo lontane. E lì, un po’ spostata in basso a sinistra, c’è la Terra, con i suoi verdi e gli azzurri che quasi gli fanno salire le lacrime agli occhi. Steve prende un respiro tremulo e continua a guardare.

Sett’antanni fa, il _più lontano possibile_ che riusciva a immaginare era la linea nemica in Germania, mentre ora… ora è nello spazio, davanti all’opera più strabiliante di Dio e non riesce a pensare a nulla da dire.

«È...» tenta, ma la gola gli si chiude e deve deglutire un paio di volte prima di riuscire a mandare giù il nodo. Tony gli stringe una spalla.

«Lo so» sorride. Torna a guardare l’immenso davanti a loro e sospira. Lo lascia andare un istante dopo e si alza dalla sua postazione – o per meglio dire, si alza dalla sua armatura, che si richiude perfettamente appena lui è un passo più in là. Tony si sgranchisce la schiena e il collo, grattandosi la testa con uno sbadiglio, mentre raggiunge uno dei pannelli laterali e ne fa attivare uno degli scomparti. Quello che riceve è un caffè bollente che fa ridere Steve. E Tony inarca un sopracciglio.

«Ne vuoi uno anche tu? Non fare complimenti, Capitano. Lo sai che mi piace condividere i miei giocattoli»

«Davvero? Perché ho letto abbastanza file sulle tue vecchie missioni da sapere che sei molto geloso di alcuni tuoi giocattoli» ribatte Steve, alzandosi a sua volta. La schiena gli dà una piccola stilettata di protesta per il troppo tempo inattivo, ma passa subito. Merito del Siero.

«Ah, ma è diverso, dovresti saperlo, ormai. Non sono geloso dei miei amici»

«Mi presti Iron Man?»

«Scordatelo»

Steve ride e lo supera, studiando il pannello.

«Non vale. È come se io ti chiedessi lo scudo» borbotta Tony e Steve distoglie gli occhi dal pannello per guardare lui con tutta la serietà che possiede.

«È tuo» risponde, sinceramente. Stira le labbra, incerto se continuare, ma si dice che sì, _deve farlo_ , perché Tony non sembra mai rendersi conto di cosa significhi per lui _._ «Tutto ciò che ho... tutto ciò che _sono_ , lo devo a te, Tony. Mi hai dato una casa quando non sapevo neanche quale fosse il mio posto in questo modo. E mi hai dato la tua amicizia» scrolla le spalle e arriccia all’insù un angolo della bocca. «Se è il mio scudo che vuoi, lo avrai. Puoi avere qualsiasi cosa desideri, da me» conclude, sentendosi avvampare. Non era sua intenzione essere così _esplicito_ , ma forse... forse è arrivato ilmomento per _il momento_ di andare avanti e sbloccarsi dalla stasi. Sono da soli, a chilometri dalla Terra, e Tony non ha nessun posto dove poter scappare. Non questa volta.

Tony si schiarisce la voce, distoglie lo sguardo – sorpreso, aperto e bellissimo – e allunga la sua mano tra loro per premere per lui l’ordine.

«Una zolletta, giusto?» chiede, ma non aspetta risposta e lo lascia davanti all’erogatore, allontanandosi da lui alla velocità di un sorso del suo caffè. Steve abbassa gli occhi e sospira, mordendosi una guancia. Ovviamente Tony riesce sempre a trovare nuove via di fuga, qualunque sia il problema – sempre se di problema si può parlare.

La macchina del caffè lo avvisa con un _bip_ che l’ordine è pronto e Steve recupera il suo caffè, soffiandoci su un paio di volte prima di prenderne un sorso. Perfettamente zuccherato.

«Dove siamo?» domanda, tornando verso le loro postazioni. Non ha voglia di sedersi, ma si appoggia con i gomiti allo schienale e riprende a contemplare la meraviglia oltre il vetro. Tony controlla le strumentazioni, i dati e sorseggia il suo caffè a pochi passi da lui.

«Siamo usciti dall’orbita terrestre da circa tre ore e se i miei calcoli sono esatti dovremmo essere in prossimità del nostro obbiettivo tra cinque ore e quindici minuti» lo informa. Steve inspira (calma e fermezza) e annuisce, fissando gli occhi nel nero davanti a loro. Il caffè lo aiuta a rilassarsi e a farlo sentire meno inutile.

«Beh, come si dice: verso l’infinito e oltre» commenta. Tony, accanto a lui, alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Oh Dio, _no_. Se devi fare una citazione in questa circostanza, che sia almeno di Star Trek!»

 

 

***

Alla fine, Steve non ha resistito. Quando ha scoperto che nel jet erano presenti un album da disegno e un set nuovo di pastelli, li ha recuperati e ha cominciato a buttar giù bozze su bozze del panorama. La qualità esageratamente alta dei pastelli gli fa sospettare che sia stato proprio Tony a farli posizionare lì, ma l’altro continua a dire che non ne sa nulla. Steve li ha trovati sotto il suo sedile, in uno stretto vano accanto a quello delle cuffie, sistemati lì da _qualcuno_ , un Babbo Natale in anticipo per lui, a quanto pare. Tony può negare quanto vuole, ma Steve sa che è stato lui, e questo pensiero lo ha spinto, dopo quattro pagine di stelle secolari e nebulose impalpabili, a tratteggiare con sempre più particolari i suoi lineamenti. Gli occhi gli hanno portato via almeno un’ora, ma quando si è fermato per controllare come fosse il risultato completo, si è ritrovato ad arrossire sotto la loro intensità – il che è ridicolo, perché è solo un disegno, neanche così buono come sperava. Nonostante abbia usato le giuste sfumature di marrone e oro, non è riuscito a catturare il magnetismo che sembra animarli.

Eppure è arrossito all’idea improvvisa che gli è balenata in mente che Tony potesse beccarlo a ritrarlo, che, ancora una volta, i suoi sentimenti fossero fin troppo chiari e cristallini per essere mascherati da semplice amicizia e ammirazione. Ha chiuso l’album con uno scatto risoluto e si è raddrizzato nel sedile, guardandosi attorno con fare nevoso.

Tony non l’ha neanche notato, intento com’è a controllare i dati del computer di bordo e borbottare ogni tanto qualche ordine a JARVIS – o a Bruce, un paio di volte. Steve però è ancora nervoso, neanche fosse davvero stato colto in flagrante, e continua ad agitarsi sul posto.

«Posso chiederti una cosa?» domanda dopo qualche minuto, per stemperare la tensione che sembra schiacciargli le spalle. Tony lo sente a malapena.

«Mh?» è la risposta che riceve e che lo fa tentennare. Non è certo se può riprovare. Magari quello che sta facendo è importante e lui non dovrebbe disturbarlo. Pensa di tornare a disegnare, ma tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è al fatto che se apre l’album Tony potrebbe vedere il ritratto e questo lo fa avvampare ancora di più. Stringe l’album con forza, neanche potesse aprirsi da solo se allenta appena la presa.

«Ho... ho letto alcuni vecchi file dello S.H.I.E.L.D.» comincia, cercando di capire se l’altro lo stia ascoltando davvero. «Compreso quello sulla morte dei tuoi genitori. Edwin Jarvis…» comincia e l’altro s’irrigidisce tutto, il dito fermo a mezz’aria sullo schermo del computer.

«Era il loro autista quella volta. Come tutte le altre volte» mormora, riprendendo a lavorare come se quella pausa non ci fosse mai stata. «Era sempre con loro quando io ero in collegio»

Steve guarda il suo viso illuminato dalle luci artificiali, le ombre che sembrano incrementarsi a ogni parola e l’espressione perfettamente neutra che lo governa. Si chiede quanto ancora lo ferisca quella morte per liquidarla così rapidamente. Gli torna in mente Peggy e il senso di vuoto che lo ha accompagnato per anni dopo la _morte_ di Bucky.

«JARVIS... intendo il tuo JARVIS...»

«Se è impostato sul suo modello? In parte. Mr Jarvis era inglese, un perfetto valletto tuttofare. Si occupava di me, della casa, di coprire come poteva le scappatelle di mio padre e fare in modo che mia madre non lo uccidesse nel sonno per l’umiliazione» sbuffa una risata. «A dire il vero, credo sia capitato solo una volta, ma il punto resta. Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda: sì, ma no, non ha la sua voce, se te lo stai chiedendo. Non avrei potuto--» Tony si interrompe, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo davanti a lui, ma vuoti, come se non stesse davvero guardando ciò che vede.

Steve lo capisce fin troppo bene.

«Non sapevo che Peggy fosse sua amica finché non lo ha nominato, qualche settimana fa. Non sapevo conoscesse te, anche se, a pensarci ora, è piuttosto ovvio. Lei e Howard erano buoni amici, dopotutto»

Tony sbuffa di nuovo. «L’unica amicizia che li univa ancora dopo la guerra era il lutto per te» Steve apre la bocca per protestare, perché non riesce a credere che sia davvero così, ma Tony lo precede, continuando senza guardarlo: «Okay, non è vero. Erano amici, lo erano davvero. Non so perché ho detto quelle cose, scusami, Steve»

Steve non sa cosa dire, quindi resta in silenzio e continua a guardare l’altro lavorare a chissà cosa. Ogni tanto vorrebbe riuscire a capirne di più, vorrebbe che il siero lo avesse potenziato maggiormente anche a quel livello. Forse a questo punto Tony sarebbe più facile da leggere, per lui.

«Non ho molti ricordi di Peggy» continua l’altro dopo un po’. «Ero piccolo quando veniva a trovarci alla villa. Per un breve periodo credo ci abbia anche abitato. E poi sono andato in collegio e lei e mio padre erano sempre più presi dalla creazione dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e...» scrolla le spalle. «Non ho storie divertenti da raccontare sulla tua ragazza, Cap, mi dispiace»

«Non è per questo che--»

«Lo so»

Cala di nuovo il silenzio, ma questa volta Steve non ha la sensazione di inadeguatezza che ultimamente prova con Tony. Questa volta sembra esserci qualcosa di molto più intimo tra loro. Nonostante le parole dette, sembra siano riusciti a comunicare a un livello più profondo. Finalmente.

Sorride, nascosto dietro una mano.

Fuori di lì l’universo continua a essere imperturbabile, perfettamente uguale a se stesso, eppure diverso in mille modi. Ma per qualche motivo, Steve lo guarda e lo trova più bello, più _vivo_ – il che è ridicolo, no?

Si rilassa e chiude gli occhi, dicendosi che andrà tutto bene.

 

 

***

«Ancora non riesco a crederci» mormora, facendo un passo verso il vetro. Ci poggia una mano su e continua a fissare il vortice davanti ai suoi occhi. C’è un’evidente distorsione dritta davanti a loro – se così si può dire – e Steve non riesce a spostare lo sguardo da essa. È uno spettacolo così fuori dal comune anche per quella nuova realtà in cui ha imparato a vivere, che non può che sentirsi emozionato e intimorito.

«Credici, non si tratta di senilità» lo prende in giro Tony. Ma gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, qualcosa che lo conforta e lo aiuta ad aggrapparsi a ciò che è reale – Tony, la sua mano callosa, il calore della sua pelle, il sorriso sbilenco che gli fa stringere lo stomaco. «Manca meno di un’ora. Direi di cominciare a prepararci» continua, lasciandolo andare per recuperare il cubo di Bruce.

«Mi raccomando, Tony» dice proprio Bruce dal monitor principale. Il suo viso è leggermente distorto e la voce è più metallica di qualche ora prima, forse a causa della maggiore distanza o forse la frattura crea un’interferenza nella comunicazione.

«Lo so, lo so. Prima arrivo davanti, poi calibro e lancio»

«E poi torni _subito_ nell’AvenJet»

«Lo so»

«Dico sul serio, Tony. Avrete meno di un minuto per allontanarvi il più possibile prima che esploda»

«Bruce, rilassati. Torneremo prima ancora che possiate sentire la nostra mancanza»

«Tony--»

«Tempo di andare, passo e chiudo» Tony interrompe la comunicazione bruscamente e inspira a fondo. Steve capisce la sua frustrazione, davvero. Capisce anche la preoccupazione di Bruce e degli altri. Dopotutto è esattamente per quel motivo che ha preteso di far parte della missione, ma sentire l’ansia nelle parole dei suoi amici, la certezza bruciante che proprio loro non si fidano di lui e della sua parola non è piacevole per Tony. Non lo sarebbe neanche per lui, Steve ne è certo.

«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» Steve si avvicina con un sorriso e null’altro. Non ha davvero nulla da dargli se non il suo supporto. Dio, si sente davvero inutile.

«Tieni l’AvenJet a questa distanza. Più vicino di così e rischia di essere risucchiata nella frattura» Tony si rinchiude nell’armatura e calibra il cubo in poche mosse. La visiera si apre e il viso di Tony ricompare – e solo allora, messo a confronto con la perfezione del metallo, Steve si rende conto di quanto marcate siano ultimamente le rughe di Tony, di quanto scure siano le macchie sotto i suoi occhi e di come i capelli delle tempie abbiano preso la loro strada verso il grigio. Tony sta invecchiando e tutto ciò che Steve vuole è invecchiare con lui.

«Tony--»

«Tieni i motori al massimo, Cap. Sarò di ritorno in un istante» sorride e la maschera torna giù a coprirgli il viso. I suoi occhi brillano per l’attivazione e Iron Man si chiude nella camera di decompressione, il cubo sempre tra le mani. «Vedrai, tornerò così in fretta che ti pentirai di non avermi lasciato nello spazio. Ve ne pentirete tutti» dice dall’altoparlante e poi via. Il portellone si apre, i propulsori partono e Steve lo vede volare nello spazio.

Inspira, stringe i pugni e non stacca gli occhi da lui.

Tony fa un cenno con la mano quando passa davanti al muso e Steve gli risponde nello stesso modo. Ride quando Tony gli fa il saluto militare e lo guarda volare più vicino alla frattura. Steve si sistema ai comandi e ruota la navetta di centottanta gradi, così che il portellone sia dritto davanti a Tony. La telecamera posteriore si attiva e gli invia l’immagine di Tony che rallenta, usa il propulsore della mano sinistra per rimanere a debita distanza mentre con la destra attiva il cubo. Vede la bomba illuminarsi e cominciare il conto alla rovescia su una delle facce. Tony lo lancia verso la frattura e questa, imperturbabile, lo ingloba come se non fosse nulla di più che una scheggia.

«Andiamo» mormora Steve, le dita che tamburellano sui comandi, mentre Tony è ancora fermo, intento a fissare la spirale di nulla davanti a lui. Sembra cercare qualcosa, _vedere_ qualcosa. Alza la mano libera e sembra fare un cenno, poi, finalmente si muove e si allontana, raggiungendo la camera pressurizzata in una lunga spinta di propulsori. Steve aspetta appena che il portellone si richiuda dietro il compagno e parte, dando potenza ai motori.

«Ti sono mancato?» Iron Man esce dalla camera pressurizzata con un sibilo e da lui esce Tony con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Poi qualcosa li urta, la navicella trema, Tony barcolla e Steve finisce schiacciato contro la console. L’allarme risuona nelle sue orecchie e la luce rossa dell’emergenza li investe ed è più fastidiosa che altro.

«Che diavolo è successo?»

«Qualcosa ci ha colpiti» Steve cerca di riprendere il controllo del jet, ancora senza fiato. La cloche tra le sue mani trema, ma lui riesce a stabilizzare il volo con rapidità. Tony è accanto a lui l’attimo dopo, a digitare e controllare e capire cos’è successo. Non c’erano asteroidi né corpi estranei fino a un attimo prima, quindi cosa è stato?

«L’esplosione» risponde Tony, ingrandendo la visione dell’esplosione alle loro spalle. «A quanto pare aveva un raggio più ampio di quanto avessimo ipotizzato» Tony preme qualche pulsante, imposta nuovi criteri e tutto si fa tranquillo, l’allarme si ferma, le luci tornano alla normalità. Tony si lascia andare nel sedile e sospira.

«Tutto okay?»

«Tutto okay»

«Tempo di tornare a casa» mormora Steve, riportandoli in direzione della Terra. Il comunicatore con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. fa un _bip_ costante, finché Tony non si decide a rispondere.

«Ehilà, Bruce» Tony saluta il faccione che compare sul monitor tra loro.

«Tony? Cosa è successo? State bene? Abbiamo ricevuto dati poco rassicuranti» Alle spalle del buon dottore, Steve può vedere Simmons, Fitz e Daisy tentare di sbirciare. Il ragazzo si allontana dopo qualche istante, senza una parola, ma con espressione pensierosa.  

«Abbiamo avuto una piccola spintarella di troppo, ma nulla di più, tranquillo» Steve lo rassicura e Bruce aggrotta la fronte.

«State tutti bene, vero?» domanda, sistemandosi gli occhiali nel tentativo inutile di vedere più di quello che il monitor gli rivela.

«Stiamo benissimo» Tony si gratta il mento. «Lì giù com’è la situazione? Come stanno i nostri amici grigi?»

«Stanno sparendo» interviene Simmons, entusiasta. «Ci vorrà un po’, ma quando la frattura sarà chiusa e il tessuto spaziale di nuovo stabile, spariranno completamente»

«Bene» Tony sorride e si rilassa. «Ci risentiamo al rientro in atmosfera» dice e chiude la comunicazione con un sospiro.

Steve lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio e sorride.

«Ce l’hai fatta» mormora, una punta d’orgoglio fin troppo evidente nella sua voce. Tony apre gli occhi appena chiusi e si volta a guardarlo, rilassato.

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta» risponde e Steve saluta con malcelata felicità il ritorno  del sorriso obliquo che tanto gli è mancato.

«Torniamo a casa» dice, senza smettere di sorridere.

 

***

«Sai che puoi lasciare che ci pensi il pilota automatico, vero?» Tony sbadiglia. Gli lascia una tazza di caffè bollente accanto e si poggia al suo schienale. Steve scrolla le spalle senza mai staccare gli occhi dallo spazio davanti a sé.

«Mi tranquillizza avere qualcosa da fare. Dopotutto, non ho fatto granché finora, no?» sorride appena e alza gli occhi in cerca di Tony, che sorseggia il suo caffè. Inarca un sopracciglio quando nota di essere osservato.

«Te l’avevo detto che non era necessario che venissi»

«Non avrei permesso che partissi da solo»

Tony alza gli occhi al cielo e si allontana da lui con una spintarella. «Sì, l’ho capito, mamma chioccia, smettila di ripeterlo»

Steve resta fermo al suo posto ancora qualche momento, chiedendosi se non dovrebbe lasciar perdere, se non sarebbe meglio per entrambi chiuderla lì e fingere che quella leggera tensione tra loro non esista. Non lo fa, ovviamente, perché nonostante la paura che lo attanaglia in certe situazioni, Steve può affermare con orgoglio di non essere mai scappato. Anche se ora deve ammettere di essere più terrorizzato di quanto lo sia mai stato in vita sua.

«A volte sembra che tu non riesca a renderti conto di quanto tu sia importante per la squadra» mormora Steve. Tentenna, poi aggiunge: «Per me»

Tony non alza lo sguardo, non lo guarda sorpreso. Resta con gli occhi fissi sulla console e non parla. C’è qualcosa che non va, Steve se ne rende conto appena posa di nuovo gli occhi su di lui, sul suo viso serio e concentrato. Con tutta probabilità Tony non l’ha neanche sentito, troppo preso da ciò che ha attirato la sua attenzione.

«Tony?»

«Questa spia, da quanto è accesa?» domanda, aprendo il riquadro di controllo. «JARVIS, fa’ una scansione dei parametri, trova il problema»

«Scansione in corso» risponde la voce perfettamente modulata di JARVIS. «Scansione completata. C’è un’anomalia nel sistema di raffreddamento dei motori, provo a ripristinare i parametri iniziali, signore»

Steve lancia un’occhiata alla mappa sul computer di bordo con la rotta impostata e si dà dell’idiota. Quella spia è accesa di chissà quanto tempo e lui non se n’è accorto. E ormai mancano pochi minuti al rientro in atmosfera.

«Avrei dovuto notarlo» mormora, continuando a darsi dell’idiota. Tony non risponde. Ancora una volta è troppo preso da quello che sta guardando per sentirlo.

«Ripristino dei parametri iniziali fallito, signore. Temo ci sia un problema meccanico. Il sistema va in loop di riavvio» spiega JARVIS. Tony si piega sulla console e digita qualcosa sulla tastiera, cerca, probabilmente il danno da riparare.

«Devo andare a vedere cos’è successo» mormora tra sé.

«Posso fare qualcosa?»

Tony arriccia un angolo della bocca. «Riportaci a casa» dice. «JARVIS, localizza la scheda malfunzionante» ordina, rientrando nell’armatura. JARVIS resta silenzioso e nel frattempo Tony raggiunge la stanza di pressurizzazione ed esce nello spazio.

«JARVIS, parlami» Steve li sente parlare nella frequenza di comunicazione interna e questo, almeno in parte, lo solleva. Vede Tony volare di fianco al jet, aggrapparsi a una delle _scarpette rosse_ e sparire sotto il corpo di metallo.

«JARVIS?»

«Secondo pannello sulla sua destra, signore. Dovrebbe essere quello che fuma» risponde l’AI, con efficienza.

«Ma che spiritoso» borbotta Tony. «Uhm» dice, dopo un attimo di silenzio. «Non fuma, ma non è neanche l’alberello di Natale che sono invece i suoi fratellini» Steve lo sente armeggiare e sbuffare mentre, crede, cerca di sistemare il problema. C’è un _bzzz_ poco rassicurante e Tony mastica un’imprecazione, ma parla e si muove ancora, quindi Steve non si preoccupa più di tanto. Torna a concentrarsi sulla sua missione – riportarli a casa – e sulla caduta che di lì a poco cominceranno, entrando nella linea gravitazionale della Terra.

«Signor Stark, la velocità della vostra caduta è troppo elevata» Il viso preoccupato di Fitz compare sul monitor di contatto. «Capitano Rogers, se non rallentate immediatamente finirete per schiantarvi al suolo» continua il giovane ingegnere dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve gli rivolge un’occhiata distratta e stringe di più la cloche di controllo.

«Hai sentito, Tony?»

«Ci sto lavorando!» Tony sbuffa e impreca ancora a quella che sembra l’ennesima scossa che lo colpisce. Nel video, al viso in ansia di Leo si aggiunge quello preoccupato di Bruce.

«Cos’è successo? Dov’è Tony, Steve?»

«Sono qui, Bruce, rilassati. Abbiamo solo avuto un piccolo contrattempo, ma me ne sto occupando» è la risposta tempestiva di Tony. «Eeeee fatto» continua, dopo pochi minuti, con un sospiro di sollievo.

«Il sistema di raffreddamento dei motori è di nuovo in funzione, signore. Tutti i parametri sono stabili» La voce inespressiva di JARVIS lo rassicurava sempre. È strano come, in così poco tempo, Steve si è abituato alla presenza costante e vigile dell’AI e, anzi, ne senta quasi la mancanza quando si allontana dall’Avengers Tower per periodi di tempo prolungati. «Tuttavia devo informarla, signore, che la velocità di caduta è ancora troppo alta e l’impatto col suolo risulterà fatale al novantacinque virgola quindici percento»

«Uhm, Tony…»

«Ho sentito» Iron Man sfreccia in una lunga parabola davanti al muso del jet e Steve per un attimo ha l’orribile terrore di colpirlo. Poi i propulsori dell’armatura esplodono e Tony quasi sparisce dalla sua visuale. Un clangore gli fa capire che dev’essersi aggrappato da qualche parte – probabilmente nel punto più facile per lui per raggiungere i motori.

«Consiglio di impostare il pilota manuale, Capitano Rogers» lo richiama JARVIS. «Sono programmato per calibrare la rotta e la velocità con precisione per rendere l’atterraggio meno traumatico possibile»

«E se la velocità sarà ancora troppo alta?» domanda, incapace di fermarsi. JARVIS resta in silenzio per qualche istante – sembra quasi pensarci su.

«Le consiglio di allacciarsi la cintura, Capitano» dice e Steve sospira e ingoia un’imprecazione.

«Tony?» chiama, impostando il pilota automatico come consigliato. Non riceve risposta e si alza di scatto dalla sua postazione, una mano già protesa verso la tuta spaziale. «Tony!»

«Sono un po’ impegnato, Cap» Tony ansima e sbuffa nelle sue orecchie e Steve sospira di sollievo. Il jet trema, Steve si appoggia al muro e cerca di non perdere l’equilibrio.

«Ingresso nell’atmosfera terrestre in uno virgola sette secondi. Consiglio a entrambi di sedervi e allacciarvi le cinture»

«Certo, JARVIS, lo faccio proprio qui, tra i motori, che ne dici?»

«Se è di suo gradimento, signore»

Tony sbuffa una risata. «Io lo so che dovrei toglierti quel dannato senso d’ironia, ma non ci riesco, ne sono troppo orgoglioso»

«Ne sono felice, signore»

«Scusate, possiamo tornare al problema principale?» Steve si rimette in piedi e fa qualche passo verso uno dei monitor laterali. «Siamo ancora in caduta libera e pronti a schiantarci al suolo, giusto?»

«Corretto, Capitano»

« _Tony_!»

«Ci sto lavorando, Cap!»

«No, Tony, allontanati! Puoi volare, va’ via!» urla Steve con tutto il fiato che ha nei polmoni. Non ce n’è necessità, Tony lo sente benissimo, ma non riesce a farne a meno. «La tua armatura è sicura, ti proteggerà» Steve ansima a occhi chiusi. Per un attimo gli sembra di essere tornato indietro di settant’anni, di essere di nuovo su quell’aereo, in viaggio su un mondo candido e gelato, con la voce di Peggy nelle orecchie che gli ordina di non far tardi al loro appuntamento. Non le ha mai chiesto davvero scusa per non essersi presentato. Tony non risponde e per un attimo Steve teme che la comunicazione si sia interrotta e l’altro non l’abbia sentito.

«Tony?»

«Spiacente, Cap, sono un tantinello impegnato. Rilassati e lasciami fare il mio lavoro»

«Un minuto e quaranta secondi all’impatto. Velocità di caduta diminuita del dodici percento» li informa JARVIS.  Steve non si ferma a ragionare, non ne ha il tempo. Nonostante il  rallentamento, finirebbero comunque schiacciati nello schianto – e Tony è sotto il jet, in una posizione fin troppo rischiosa perché ci siano possibilità che ne esca vivo.

Steve recupera un paracadute e raggiunge la porta depressurizzata.

«Tieniti pronto» ordina a Tony, sistemandosi le stringe del paracadute sulle spalle e aprendo lo sportello.

«Un minuto all’impatto»

Steve guarda in basso, prende lo slancio e salta su una delle _scarpette rosse_ di Dorothy, ma il jet è inclinato, in caduta libera, e lui perde l’equilibrio e cade nel vuoto. Riesce ad aggrapparsi all’aletta con le mani e si issa su con tutta la forza che ha. Il pannello di accesso ai motori è a pochi metri da lui, raggiungibile con un salto ben calibrato, quindi Steve lo fa. Salta e cade nel vano, rotolando ai piedi di Iron Ma, contro un’enorme bobina. La testa gli fa male e sente qualcosa colargli sulla nuca, ma non ha tempo di fermarsi a capire cos’è. Stanno per schiantarsi e lì sotto moriranno entrambi. Si alza, afferra Tony per un braccio e lo trascina fuori di lì.

«Che diavolo--» Steve ignora le parole di protesta di Tony. Si lancia in mare e si stringe l’altro al petto, sperando di riuscire a proteggere dall’impatto il suo corpo senza armatura. All’orizzonte s’intravede lo skyline di Brooklyn, ma è sfumato e fumoso e Steve non sa perché, se sia colpa dell’acqua che gli finisce negli occhi o sia colpa del dolore lancinante che continua a martellargli la testa.

Poi sviene.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando riprende conoscenza, è un _bip_ costante e familiare ad accoglierlo. Pareti bianche, un letto scomodo, lenzuola pulite e quel costante _bip bip bip_ a ritmo col suo cuore.

È in ospedale, ovviamente. Una camera privata, ovviamente, perché è Capitan America, perché è un Avenger e perché sicuramente Tony non avrebbe permesso altro.

 _Tony_.

Steve si tira su a sedere di scatto, gemendo l’istante dopo quando una fitta gli trapassa la testa. Si porta una mano lì dove sente pulsare, sulla nuca. C’è una garza che corre attorno alla sua testa, che preme la medicazione contro la ferita. O almeno lì dove prima c’era la ferita. Tutto ciò che sente ora è intontimento e un profondo mal di testa che gli punge nelle tempie. Passerà anche questo, come tutto il resto.

Rimuove la garza, attorcigliandosela sulla mano, e l’abbandona sul suo grembo, senza un pensiero in più. Tutto ciò a cui pensa è uscire di lì e trovare Tony, sincerarsi delle sue condizioni. Ha un vago ricordo di aver sentito la sua voce chiamarlo prima di svenire, ma non ne è certo. Tony era senza armatura e chissà quando sono arrivati i soccorsi – e se ci sono state altre conseguenze a causa del loro atterraggio di fortuna.

«Avrebbero dovuto sedarti come avevo suggerito»

Steve si volta di scatto e incontra l’espressione alquanto esasperata di Tony. «Tony!» Mette un piede fuori dal letto, ma l’altro è rapido nello spingercelo di nuovo dentro. «Stai bene? Sei ferito?» domanda lui, scandagliandolo con gli occhi in cerca di una qualche ferita evidente, ma l’unica cosa che cambia è il sopracciglio di Tony che si inarca.

«Ti sei reso conto di essere tu quello disteso in un letto d’ospedale, vero?»

«Sto bene»

«Eri incosciente. Perdevi _sangue_ » sbotta l’altro e questa volta sembra arrabbiato. Steve sbatte le ciglia, sorpreso dal cambio improvviso di tono.

«Ero... Tony, non potevo lasciarti lì. Se anche avessi rallentato abbastanza il jet, lì sotto avresti avuto la peggio»

«Avevo l’armatura, me la sarei cavata»

«Non la stavi indossando»

«L’avrei fatto se non mi avessi lanciato fuori dal jet in volo. E _tu_ saresti stato sano e intero se ti fossi seduto e allacciato le cinture come ti avevo detto»

Steve scrolla le spalle. «Guarisco in fretta» dice. Non si pente di quello che ha fatto. È abbastanza sicuro che la decisione che ha preso ha salvato la vita di Tony, quindi no, non gli chiederà scusa. Tony lo sa e lo guarda male, arrabbiato, quasi furioso. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, per riprendere a sbraitargli contro quanto sia stupido e quanto poco si renda conto che il siero lo rende _superiore_ non immortale, come fa ogni volta che Steve decide di rischiare un po’ della sua fortuna in missione. Ma nulla di tutto quello esce dalle labbra di Tony. Qualcuno apre la porta ed entrambi guardano Bucky fare un passo all’interno della stanza prima di rendersi conto della situazione.

«Passo dopo» dice solo, dopo aver alternato lo sguardo tra loro due. Tony alza una mano per fermarlo e scuote la testa.

«No, stavo andando, vieni pure» lo invita, infilandosi in tasca la mano prima alzata. Guarda Steve ancora per un attimo, poi volta le spalle e se ne va senza una parola.

Steve osserva la porta chiusa e si chiede perché ogni volta finisca così con Tony, se ci sia una regola della natura che gli impedisce di avere una conversazione normale con lui o se debbano sempre battibbeccare per ristabilire l’equilibrio dell’universo. Che sia per una missione o per il controllo del telecomando.

«Dovresti chiedergli di uscire» La voce di Bucky lo richiama alla realtà e Steve arrossisce, preso alla sprovvista.

«Co-come?»

«Stark. Dovresti chiedergli di uscire e finirla di comportarti come un adolescente» rincara Bucky. Steve continua a guardarlo a occhi sgranati, il viso in fiamme e il battito del cuore fin troppo accelerato per l’imbarazzo. Ma Bucky continua a ricambiare il suo sguardo con calma, senza alcuna espressione negli occhi. Lo guarda in quel modo fin troppo simile a un automa – fin troppo simile a _Visione_ – che, nonostante tutto, gli dà i brividi. Eppure, quella è la prima volta che si spinge in un campo più personale con Steve. Di solito si limita a seguirlo, osservarlo, imitarne i gesti al punto che a volte Steve ha la sensazione di essere sotto esame, pronto per essere vivisezionato, scansionato e poi sostituito da una perfetta copia di se stesso – solo più _Bucky_.

Quindi questa frase, questo tentativo del suo ritrovato migliore amico di intavolare un discorso ipoteticamente emotivo gli fa nascere un nodo di piacere e nervosismo alla base della bocca dello stomaco. Perché è un passo avanti, no? Perché magari il _suo_ Bucky non è poi andato perduto. È solo sepolto sotto anni e anni di inferno.

«E se... e se dicesse di no?» si decide alla fine a dire, decisamente più incerto di quanto non lo sia mai stato fino a quel momento. Bucky lo fissa per un lungo istante. Lo fissa in silenzio per così tanto tempo che Steve comincia a sospettare che il momento di miglioramento sia già passato e il suo migliore amico sia tornato a nascondersi sotto l’indifferenza e l’apaticità del Soldato d’Inverno.

«Questo non ha mai fermato il ragazzino di Brooklyn che conoscevo» risponde alla fine, dopo un’eternità. E il nodo nel petto di Steve si scalda ed esplode, aprendosi in un sorriso.

 

 

***

Nonostante tutto, Steve  non chiede a Tony di uscire né quel giorno né i giorni seguenti.

Viene dimesso dall’ospedale quello stesso pomeriggio e torna all’Avengers Tower dopo aver fatto un giro per la città. Ci sono ancora alcune sporadiche figure ombrose, ma sono tuttalpiù aloni fumosi che si muovono per le strade, per nulla preoccupanti, forse solo un po’ fastidiose quando le si attraversa.

A casa sono cambiate un po’ di cose nei pochi giorni che è mancato. Wanda e Visione sono tornati dalla missione di contenimento mondiale insieme a Thor, Clint e Natasha. Bruce, nel frattempo, ha _adottato_ Simmons e Tony ha aggiunto al pacchetto Fitz.

Ma quello che più lo ha sorpreso è stato entrare nel suo appartamento tre giorni dopo e non vedere più la sacca di Bucky.

È tutto ciò che ha da quando si è trasferito lì ed è sempre rimasta sul divano in tutto quel tempo, abbandonata in un angolo, sopra ai cuscini, sempre perfettamente in ordine, sempre militarescamente pronta all’uso. Per un attimo teme che sia andato via, che Bucky abbia deciso di lasciarlo ed è già pronto a tornare sulle sue tracce, magari a chiedere a Sam e agli altri una mano per rintracciarlo – quando invece Bucky è dietro di lui, sulla porta del salottino a osservarlo in silenzio.

«Ho pensato fosse tempo di avere un letto tutto mio» dice e Steve non può impedirsi di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Perché vuol dire che non andrà via, che non perderà di nuovo il suo migliore amico. Che Bucky sta migliorando, sta cominciando a sentirsi meno un estraneo ossessionato dai ricordi di una vita che non sembra neanche la sua.

«Sei... su? Hai finalmente preso possesso del suo piano?» domanda, facendo un cenno in alto con la mano. L’altro scuote la testa.

«Stark l’ha trasformato in una sala giochi o in una palestra. Non lo so. È pieno di figure da prendere a pugni» dice. Indica qualcosa alle sue spalle. «Mi sono preso la camera qui di fronte» tentenna. «Se non è un problema per te» aggiunge. Steve sorride e scuote la testa.

«È perfetto» mormora. Bucky annuisce, ancora incerto per un attimo, e poi arriccia un angolo della bocca. È appena percepibile, ma è lì ed è evidente come lo è il fatto che le sue spalle siano meno rigide del solito, di come ci sia meno tensione nel suo corpo. Bucky sta migliorando a vista d’occhio, dopo mesi passati in uno stato di ibernazione, e Steve non sa cosa sia cambiato, ma non può che esserne felice.

Bucky se ne va in silenzio. Steve può vederlo sbadigliare e massaggiarsi il collo – così _umano_ , così _Bucky_. Per un attimo gli sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo e perfino di percepire il familiare odore del suo appartamento di Brooklyn. Ma quella non è Brooklyn e quello non è il vecchio e malandato appartamento della sua infanzia. Non sono negli anni ’40 e non è la stessa guerra che imperversa su di loro – seppur più silenziosa e lenta, è pur sempre una guerra per la sopravvivenza quella in cui la Terra si trova. Dopo Loki e i Chitauri non è mai tornata la pace, purtroppo.

Ma non fa niente, i civili hanno imparato a godersi i brevi o lunghi attimi di pace e gli uomini come lui, i soldati per la vita, hanno uno scopo che li tiene vigili, che li tiene vivi. Non ha mentito quando ha ammesso a Tony di sentirsi più a casa sul campo di battaglia che altrove. Non ha mentito quando ha confessato di aver perso quella parte di sé che voleva una famiglia e una vita normale, davvero. Ma forse, ora, si è reso conto che può avere qualcosa in più di compagni di squadra e voglia di difendere il proprio paese – o il proprio pianeta. Forse sta davvero pensando che può permettersi dei legami più forti o almeno tentare di averli. Deve solo avere il coraggio di provarci.

 

 

***

Nonostante tutto, il coraggio tarda ad arrivare. Steve continua a ripetersi che non è colpa sua, che è solo perché non riesce ad essere solo con Tony se non è ancora riuscito a chiedergli di uscire.

La verità è che è riuscito più volte a restar solo con Tony, ma non per abbastanza tempo perché si decidesse a tirar fuori le parole incastratesi in gola. C’ha messo quasi un anno a fare una mossa con Peggy e, ad essere davvero sincero, è stata lei a fare la prima vera mossa tra loro due. Non vuole dover aspettare così tanto per Tony, soprattutto perché non è certo che Tony farebbe mai una mossa verso di lui. Non è ancora davvero sicuro che Tony sia interessato a lui e non sia tutto nella sua speranzosa testa.

I loro visitatori grigi sono spariti da quasi quarantotto ore, ormai, ma i giovani agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sono ancora lì, a correre da un piano all’altro, portando cartoni su cartoni di pizza per chiunque, comprandosi l’approvazione di Clint e Thor con montagne di ciambelle glassate a sorpresa.

«Ne vuoi una?» biascica Clint, masticando quella che, a essere ottimisti, è la venticinquesima ciambella della giornata. Steve nega con la testa e un sorriso e l’altro scrolla le spalle, prendendo dalla scatola sul bancone una nuova ciambella. I FitzSimmons entrano chiacchierando, li salutano e raggiungono il boiler del caffè, riempiendo le proprie tazze prima di tornare sui propri passi. Hanno gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima e le espressioni esauste ed entusiaste che mille volte ha visto sui volti di Tony e Bruce dopo una notte intensa di collaborazione fruttuosa. In più sono giovanissimi e quindi con una rapidità di ripresa che neanche il suo siero del super soldato può eguagliare, probabilmente.

È già la terza volta che li vede entrare ed uscire dalla cucina, quella mattina, sempre con una nuova tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani. La prima volta dovevano essere appena le cinque, perché lui stava uscendo in quel momento per la sua solita corsa mattutina. È tornato verso le sette e li ha incrociati mentre uscivano con, rispettivamente, due tazze di caffè fumante ciascuno – e a riconoscere le tazze, quelle in più erano per Tony e Bruce. Si sono sorrisi, si sono augurati buongiorno e sono andati ognuno per la propria strada. Steve si è concesso una doccia rinfrescante dalla calura di Giugno, ha indossato un paio di jeans, una t-shirt bianca ed è sceso per concedersi una sana colazione, con la speranza di incrociare uno dei suoi coinquilini per fare quattro chiacchiere. Magari Sam o, chissà, addirittura Bucky.

Invece ha trovato Clint e l’enorme scatola di donuts ed è andata bene comunque, perché, dopotutto, Clint è un amico, seppur ogni tanto irritante.

«Li odio» borbotta proprio Clint, guardando le schiene dei due scienziati allontanarsi. «Guarda quanta energia hanno. E sono sicuro che non dormono da almeno settantadue ore»

Steve sorride divertito e sorseggia il suo caffè. «Sono giovani. Un’altra decina d’anni e saranno come tutti noi altri» dice. Recupera un angolino di bacon rimasto abbandonato nel piatto e lo manda giù con il piacere di una sorpresa inaspettata. Clint lo fissa scettico e lui risponde con una domanda silenziosa.

« _Noi altri_? Sei consapevole che chiunque altro ora sarebbe ancora in ospedale sotto stretta sorveglianza medica, vero? A parte i due ragazzetti lì fuori, _tu_ sei decisamente la persona con la più alta capacità di recupero che sia mai esistita»

«Non è vero»

« _Non_... scherzi, vero?»

«Thor» ribatte Steve. «E sono sicuro che anche Visione sia di molto superiore a me»

Clint ci pensa su per un attimo, poi sospira. «Okay, te lo concedo. Ma sicuramente tu sei l’ _essere umano_ con la più alta capacità di recupero. E la cosa mi dà sui nervi, sappilo»

«Perché?»

«Perché hai novantacinque anni e il corpo di un venticinquenne, ecco perché! Mentre io ne ho appena quarantatre e ogni mattina mi sento sempre più un centenario con problemi alla schiena» sbotta e Steve ride.

«Mi dispiace» dice, ma anche alle sue orecchie sembra più una domanda che altro. Clint lo guarda male, ma poi sbuffa e sorride. Scrolla le spalle e spilucca una briciola di glassa dalla scatola.

«Non mi sto lamentando della mia vita, sia chiaro. Sono felice di quello che ho. A ben vedere, credo di essere il più ricco tra noi» dice, con un sorriso sereno. Sta pensando a sua moglie e ai suoi bambini, al suo piccolo angolo di paradiso, lontano dal mondo, protetto dal segreto della loro esistenza. Non dev’essere facile vivere una doppia vita come fa lui, ma è sicuramente rassicurante sapere che sono al sicuro proprio perché lontani da lui.

«Ti ammiro molto, lo sai?» mormora. Clint lo guarda sorpreso, succhiandosi un polpastrello sporco di briciole. «Non credo sarei mai riuscito a gestire la situazione come hai fatto tu. Dio, ho fatto irruzione da solo in un campo nazista per la speranza di ritrovare Bucky vivo» ride quieto, di se stesso.

«Dichiarerei guerra domani ad Asgard se fosse per loro» ammette e lo fa con una tale serietà che Steve non stenta a crederci neanche un attimo. Si osservano in silenzio, consapevoli che sarebbero insieme anche in quel caso, come una squadra. «Stavo pensando di presentargli Dorothy» aggiunge dopo un attimo Clint. Steve sente una fitta di colpa e domanda incerto:

«Sta...uhm, sta bene? Non credo di essere stato poi così delicato con lei»

Clint scrolla le spalle e sorride. «Giusto qualche graffio. È una tosta, la mia Dorothy. Stark ha detto che la rimetterà a nuovo in men che non si dica e poi... beh, poi paparino la porterà a conoscere il resto della famiglia»

L’allarme degli Avengers li interrompe e i due si scambiano un’occhiata prima di scattare verso l’uscita. Bruce è già sulla piattaforma di lancio con Natasha e Bucky, mentre Falcon parte dopo un cenno di saluto.

«Che succede?» domanda Steve, raggiungendo gli altri.

«Animali fuggiti dallo zoo» risponde Natasha aprendo il portellone di Dorothy. Clint scatta in avanti e supera tutti, salendo per primo.

«Guido io!» urla, saltando nel sedile. Steve scuote la testa, divertito, ma non dice nulla e accetta invece lo scudo che Bucky gli porge.

«Animali?» domanda, guardando Natasha, che scrolla le spalle.

«Stark?» chiama lei. Steve s’infila l’auricolare e la voce di Tony gli arriva chiara e leggermente metallica, mentre Clint li fa decollare.

«Giuro, è una delle cose più bizzarre che abbia mai visto. E vorrei ricordare a tutti che cinque giorni fa ero nello spazio»

«A ore sei, Tony» urla Sam proprio mentre loro raggiungono il cuore di Central Park. E Steve deve ammetterlo, non credeva _davvero_ che la missione riguardasse gli animali dello zoo. E invece eccoli lì, con il loro jet all’avanguardia, pronti a contrastare un gruppo di animali spaventati e fuori controllo.

«Dov’è Wanda?» domanda lui, saltando giù da Dorothy con gli altri, a meno di un metro da terra. Alza lo scudo appena in tempo per proteggersi dalla zampata di un leone che ruggisce tutto il suo smarrimento.

«In arrivo!» risponde lei sul canale di comunicazione. Steve rotola all’indietro e si guarda attorno, studiando l’aria. Devono riuscire a contenere gli animali in attesa di Wanda, cosicché lei possa poi calmarli con i suoi poteri. Ma dove?

«Attento al traffico, Cap!» Tony gli cinge i fianchi da dietro e lo trascina via dal suolo un attimo prima che un rinoceronte passi proprio lì dov’era lui.

«Uhm, grazie»

«Figurati, boss» Il divertimento nella sua voce è evidente e Steve arriccia un angolo della bocca. Poi riprende a guardarsi attorno.

«Puoi portarmi più in alto?»

«Così mi offendi, Capsicle» dice l’altro prima di puntare verso l’alto e portarlo esattamente dove vuole, abbastanza in alto da avere una vista completa del parco e di tutta l’aria circostante.

«Dobbiamo contenerli, ci serve un posto abbastanza ampio dove riunirli» mormora tra sé.

«Che ne dite della Kill box?» War Machine li affianca con un boato. 

«Ehi! Quando sei tornato? E perché non mi hai chiamato?» La voce di Tony passa dalla gioia per la sorpresa di rivedere il suo migliore amico alla delusione per non essere sempre il suo primo pensiero.

«Rilassati, sono atterrato giusto un paio di ore fa e volevo farmi una doccia prima di venire  da te»

«Una doccia, eh? Avevi grandi programmi per la serata? Io e te, soli---»

«Ragazzi! La _cosa_?» li richiama lui, perché non è davvero il momento adatto per flirtare.

«Tranquillo, Cap, ci stiamo già muovendo» dice Tony  e Steve può sentire chiaramente il grugnito divertito di War Machine.

«Esatto, Capitano. Nessun motivo per fare il geloso» dice e Steve non risponde, perché è un uomo adulto e non ha motivo per giustificarsi. Anche se le parole gli prudono in gola. 

«Vedova» La richiama Tony, deviando in direzione del North Wood e – oh, sì, è perfetto.

«Sono già a lavoro, genio. Clint, ho bisogno di supporto aereo»

«In arrivo»

«Thor, Falcon, Bucky, spingete gli animali verso di noi, ma _non fategli del male_ »

«Ricevuto»

«Venite, nobili creature!» tuona Thor, utilizzando i fulmini per far sì che gli animali seguano la direzione corretta. E gli animali seguono la direzione corretta, ma i fulmini, com’è prevedibile, li mandano maggiormente nel panico. Quando atterrano il luogo è pieno di animali terrorizzati, che scalciano e tentano di trovare vie di fuga.

«Wanda!» la chiama ancora Steve, mentre Iron Man e War Machine riescono a creare un blando scudo per difenderli dagli attacchi.

«Ci sono!» risponde lei e l’attimo dopo atterra accanto a loro, accompagnata da Visione. «Scusate il ritardo, ho… avuto un piccolo problema di pratica» ammette con un sorriso di scuse.

«Come vanno le lezioni di volo?» domanda Tony a Visione, la visiera che lascia spazio al suo viso divertito, mentre Wanda fa qualche passo avanti verso gli animali terrorizzati.

«Benissimo, nonostante la paura che ogni tanto la coglie» risponde l’androide con un sorriso carico di quello che può essere solo affetto. Steve si chiede quanto sia reale e quanto un riflesso condizionato dovuto all’essere circondato di esseri umani. «Ha un’attitudine molto forte» continua, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si avvicina a mani tese verso il leone, che ruggisce in avvertimento. «Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno con una capacità come la sua. È straordinaria»

«M-mh» risponde Tony con un sorriso sornione. Lo guarda senza aggiungere altro e l’androide si agita sul posto, nervoso. Steve non l’ha mai visto nervoso. Non credeva neanche _potesse esserlo_.

«Ma... dopotutto sono ancora molto giovane. Non ho visto poi molto di questo universo» riprende e il sorriso di Tony si fa, se è possibile, ancora più furbo. Gli posa una mano sulla spalla e si volta a guardare la ragazza, ora accovacciata accanto al rinoceronte ormai ammansito.

«Sono sicuro che la nostra _Scarlet_ sarebbe più che felice di mostrarti l’universo» dice sibilino e Steve... Steve non si aspettava di vedere Visione arrossire. Non credeva neanche _potesse_. Eppure eccolo lì, acceso di rosso scarlatto – e vistone il motivo, sembra quasi poetico.

Uno alla volta tutti gli animali si quietano grazie alla magia di Wanda, che regala ad ognuno una carezza di saluto, prima che gli addetti dello zoo possano avvicinarsi senza pericolo e riportarli nelle proprie tane. La ragazza torna da loro con un sorriso entusiasta e gli occhi che le brillano d’emozione.

«Ottimo lavoro, Scarlet Witch» si complimenta lui, vedendo le sue guance arrossire per la gioia.

«Decisamente un ottimo lavoro, già. Meriteresti un premio, una vacanza, vero, Visione?» interviene Tony, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena per spingerlo in avanti. L’androide inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi e tenta di non mostrare il disagio invece più che palese. Wanda sorride ancora, ma questa volta è qualcosa di più intimo e personale, qualcosa di delicato, solo per lui.

Steve distoglie lo sguardo e dà loro un po’ di privacy, solo per finire incastrato nell’espressione di orgogliosa soddisfazione di Tony.

«Sei ridicolo» dice Rhodey, alzandosi la visiera mentre si avvicina all’amico. «Invece di giocare al Dottor Stranamore, dovresti deciderti a parlare con una certa persona»

Steve vede con lentissimo orrore Rhodey voltarsi verso di lui, Tony seguire il suo sguardo, realizzare che, probabilmente, li ha sentiti, e chiudere la propria visiera, puntando i propulsori verso il suolo.

«Ho del lavoro da fare. Ci vediamo a casa» dice Tony a nessuno in particolare, prima di partire senza alcuna esitazione.

Rhodey sbuffa e lo guarda dispiaciuto. «È un idiota» decreta e Steve sorride, ma non riesce a rispondere nulla.

 

 

***

Steve non capisce quando quella strana situazione tra lui e Tony sia diventata un affare dell’intera squadra. Ma dev’essere successo a un certo punto durante l’ultima settimana, mentre tentavano di capire cos’era davvero successo a quei poveri animali per terrorizzarli al punto da farsi del male pur di distruggere le recinzioni e scappare dallo zoo.

La verità è che stanno diventando ridicoli e Steve non sa come fermali.

Thor continua a parlare dei grandi amori nati in battaglia tra la sua gente, di come scegliere come proprio partner un fratello o una sorella di scudo sia una mossa saggia e molto apprezzata da loro. Odino stesso, a detta del dio del tuono, ha scelto come propria regina una donna abile con la spada quanto con la magia. Natasha e Sam non provano neanche di accampare scuse per l’averli chiusi ripetutamente da soli nella stessa stanza. Perfino Bruce ha tentato un paio di volte di giocargli un tiro, convincendo lui e Tony a uscire e defilandosi pochi minuti dopo essersi seduti al ristorante, millantando mal di pancia e progetti importantissimi lasciati in sospeso.

È abbastanza sicuro che un paio di volte lui e Tony abbiano finito per condividere i sogni, grazie all’intervento di Wanda – e Steve un po’ trema all’idea che anche Visione decida di partecipare al gioco. Dopotutto, manca solo lui ormai.

Steve sospira, osservando quello che rimane della sua doccia. La manopola dell’acqua giace inutilizzabile a terra, accanto al soffione, da cui zampilla un misero rivoletto d’acqua. Attaccato al vetro della porta, c’è un post-it nella tremolante grafia chiaramente di Bucky. “Non c’è di che” dice solo.

«JARVIS, per piacere, potresti chiamare un idraulico?» chiede, appallottolando il messaggio e gettandolo nel cestino accanto al lavandino.

«Mi rammarica informala, Capitano, che non posso esaudire la sua richiesta. Ogni modifica da apportare all’impianto deve essere approvata dal Signor Stark» è la risposta pronta dell’AI. Steve sospira ancora, sentendosi sempre più mesto.

«Ovviamente» mormora tra sé. Recupera le scarpe sfilate e abbandonate fuori dal bagno e richiude la camicia, abbandonando la propria camera per raggiungere l’unico posto in cui è possibile trovare Tony da quando tutta quella follia è cominciata.

Preme il piano per il workshop privato di Tony e aspetta che l’ascensore scivoli rapidamente a destinazione, nel piano sotterraneo. Le porte si aprono, lasciandolo davanti l’enorme porta a vetri. Steve si concede di osservare Tony, dall’altra parte del vetro, girare attorno a U, avvicinarsi alla sua telecamera e sorridergli, lasciandogli un buffetto paterno sul braccio di metallo. Dum-E gli tira una manica e Steve ride, perché sembra sempre di più un cucciolo in cerca di attenzioni. Non può biasimare Tony per avere una smaccata preferenza per lui – anche se lui non lo ammetterebbe mai, neanche sotto tortura. Dopotutto, una volta ricostruiti li ha lasciati alla Torre con la scusa che aiutino nel tenere in ordine il workshop – come facevano per quello di Malibù – ma Steve sa che è soprattutto perché sono la sua famiglia, i suoi primi, veri amici.

Tony si volta all’improvviso verso di lui e Steve inserisce il codice di accesso, sperando che l’altro non capisca che lo stava fissando.

«Ehi, JARVIS dice che hai dei problemi con la doccia?»

«Io... sì, c’è stato un piccolo incidente, a quanto pare. Avrei bisogno di un idraulico» spiega con un sorriso di scuse. «Scusa» aggiunge, perché, dopotutto, è colpa sua se Bucky ha deciso di mettere alla prova il suo nuovo braccio made in Stark.

«Ah, non preoccuparti» dice l’altro, agitando un pennino. Si ferma nel bel mezzo di un passo e devia verso lo schermo più vicino. «Comunque, Cap, non hai bisogno di mettermi al corrente di certe cose. Quel piano è tutto tuo e se vuoi rimodernarlo o rinvecchiarlo e ricreare una piccola bolla di anni ’40, sei libero di farlo. È casa tua, lo sai» continua senza neanche guardarlo. Steve sente di nuovo la bolla di calore e piacere nascere e crescere nel suo stomaco, fino a prendere possesso di tutto il torace, come fa ogni volta che Tony dice certe cose. Neanche lo sa l’effetto che gli fa.

Il sorriso però scema quando si rende conto di una cosa. «JARVIS aveva detto che dovevi dare l’autorizzazione» dice e, dio, non può essere, vero? Non è possibile che anche un _AI_ cominci a fare certi stupidi giochetti mentali, no?

«Che? JARVIS?»

«Devo aver capito male. Me ne scuso, Signore. Capitano Rogers» dice l’AI e, sì, decisamente c’è un sottofondo sornione nel suo tono, questa volta.

Dio, dev’essere proprio patetico se anche JARVIS si mette a fare certe cose. Guarda Tony, la curva del suo collo, l’espressione concentrata mentre lavora, le mani che si muovono rapide sulla tastiera, scivolando con eleganza, come quelle di un pianista. Steve passerebbe ore a osservarlo e ormai è così palese il suo sentimento che non vede perché nasconderlo ancora – tanto non ci sta neanche riuscendo granché, no?

«Tony?»

«Mh?»

Steve chiude gli occhi e stira le labbra, cercando il coraggio. Spera solo di non averlo perso settant’anni fa, quando ha finalmente baciato Peggy. Ha il cuore che batte a mille e l’aria sembra aver deciso di abbandonarlo, ma non è importante.

«Ecco, stavo... stavo pensando...» Steve apre gli occhi. Strofina i palmi bagnati contro i jeans e spera che l’altro non se ne accorga – ma Tony, tanto, continua a dargli le spalle, quindi no, non nota il rossore o lo sguardo da allucinato che sicuramente ha. Probabilmente non sente neanche la nota isterica nella sua voce. Per fortuna. «Ti andrebbe un caffè?»

Inspira. Espira.

Ce l’ha fatta. Lo ha sputato fuori un po’ troppo velocemente, forse, ma ce l’ha fatta. Ottimo lavoro, Rogers.

Tony questa volta si blocca e si volta a guardarlo, un po’ sorpreso. «Come?» domanda. E Steve non sa che dire, all’inizio, perché non crede di averlo pronunciato male o di essersi mangiato le parole – ma forse lo ha fatto? Non ne è sicuro, non può esserlo. Ha così tanto sangue che gli circola nella testa, in quel momento, che non è neanche certo di sentire altro al di sopra del rombare del proprio cuore nelle orecchie.

«Ti va un caffè?» ripete, questa volta decisamente più piano e in modo più scandito. Tony continua a fissarlo per un lungo istante e Steve quasi si pente di averlo detto. Ha sbagliato, vero? Poi, però, Tony si apre in un sorriso e lui ritorna a respirare.  

«Certo» Tony annuisce e Steve sente un nugolo di farfalle esplodergli nello stomaco. «Ho giusto una nuova miscela da provare. Direttamente dall’Italia. Venezia. Ci sei mai stato? È bellissima. Molto romantica» dice, dirigendosi verso la postazione della macchina del caffè – _Oh_. Tony versa due tazzine di caffè fumanti e gliene passa una. Steve l’accetta con un sorriso forzato – perché è un idiota, ecco perché. Avrebbe dovuto essere più specifico, più chiaro. _Deve_ esserlo.

«Ti va di andare a mangiare fuori? Con me?»

«Wow, come sei serio, Cap. devi dirmi qualcosa?»

«No, nulla. Voglio solo mangiare qualcosa con te»

«Okay» lo guarda sorpreso, ma annuisce e beve il suo caffè in un sorso. «JARVIS, salva e chiudi tutto»

«Certamente, Signore»

«Allora? Hamburger? È da un po’ che non andiamo in quel posticino in centro che fa quegli hamburger spettacolari. Ehi, JARVIS, dov’è Bruce? Sono sicuro che apprezzerebbe anche lui un po’ di carne rossa e bacon»

«No! Non--» Steve si rigira la sua tazzina tra le mani, dispiaciuto che sia così piccola da scomparire quasi nella sua presa. «Possiamo... solo andare io e te? Per piacere?»

Tony lo guarda stralunato, ma annuisce. «Okay, se è quello che vuoi. Sicuro di non dovermi parlare? Tipo dire che sono fuori dagli Avengers o roba del genere?»

«Sicuro. Gli Avengers non c’entrano nulla»

«Okay» dice Tony, ma continua a guardarlo dubbioso e Steve non resiste più. Sospira, esasperato, e ride mesto.

«Certo che per essere un genio sei davvero stupido, Stark» mormora, scuotendo la testa. «Credo che ormai anche JARVIS abbia capito che quello che sto cercando di--»

«So benissimo cosa stai cercando di fare» lo interrompe Tony. Abbandona la sua tazzina ormai vuota sul tavolo da lavoro e inspira, a testa bassa. «So che credi di essere sottile, ma non lo sei, Steve, neanche un po’» continua e Steve non riesce a impedirsi di arrossire.

«A-allora--»

«No» Tony, finalmente, lo interrompe. E finalmente lo guarda – e forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse continuato a non farlo. Steve inspira e ingoia il proprio cuore, cercando di tenerlo a bada. Non è facile. «Voglio dire...» Tony devia lo sguardo, ma è troppo tardi, Steve _ha visto_ che _c’è qualcosa_ , che dopotutto non è solo la sfrenata fantasia di un inguaribile romantico. «È normale che tu voglia... dopotutto sei giovane e Peggy è--Ma _con me_?» chiede. E a questo punto Steve non è certo che Tony stia parlando a lui. Sembra più in uno dei suoi monologhi interiori ad alta voce e non sa bene che fare. Rispondere? Dirgli che è esattamente _per lui_ che ha deciso di riprovarci? Che prima di conoscere Tony – prima di conoscerlo davvero – aveva perso le speranze di provare di nuovo certe emozioni? «Voglio dire… _Pepper_ » dice e sebbene sia una frase lasciata in sospeso, suona come una conclusione.

Come una ragione.

Pepper. Oh.   _Sei un idiota, Steve_.

«Quando...?» domanda, ma non ha il coraggio di formularla per intero. Tony tentenna, inspira, poi, finalmente, parla:

«Lo scorso 27 Maggio»

Tony non ha memoria per le date e questo è una cosa risaputa ai più. Il più delle volte non ricorda neanche il giorno del suo compleanno o quanti anni compie. Tony non ricorda anniversari, compleanni, _appuntamenti_ di lavoro. Ma ricorda quella data come, Steve ne è certo, ricorda perfettamente il giorno in cui ha ricevuto la notizia della morte dei suoi genitori. Tony è masochista e questo Steve avrebbe dovuto metterlo in conto.

«Mi dispiace» mormora. Non sa cos’altro dire. Vorrebbe dire altro, vorrebbe dire qualcosa di importante, di significativo, che aiuti l’altro.

«Non fare quella faccia colpevole, Cap» Tony gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo. «A meno che non sia stato tu a convincere Pepper ad annullare il matrimonio sei mesi fa»

«Non l’avrei mai fatto»

«Lo so. Ehi, lo so. Era solo uno scherzo stupido» Tony tentenna, poi continua: «Pepper aveva accettato di sposare Tony Stark, non Iron Man»

«Non c’è nessun Iron Man, Tony. Sei sempre tu. È solo una piccola parte di te»

«Già. E non credo che lei l’abbia mai davvero accettato» Scrolla le spalle, come a dire che va tutto bene, che, ormai, va bene così.

«Io l’accetto» dice lui d’istinto, dandosi dell’idiota l’attimo dopo, perché, davvero, _no_. Posa la tazzina accanto a quella di Tony e tenta un passo verso l’altro. Ma Tony si volta di scatto e si allontana. Per poco non inciampa in Butterfingers. Tony impreca e Dum-E si avvicina con un cinguettio.

«Tony--»

«Non credo sia una buona idea, Cap»

«Ma--»

«Ho del lavoro da fare» Tony gli dà le spalle e si accomoda nella propria poltrona. Gli rivolge uno sguardo distratto da sopra la spalla, forse solo per vedere se è ancora lì. Lo è. Steve non vede dove potrebbe andare se tutto quello che vuole è inginocchiarsi e abbracciare l’altro fino a diventare un tutt’uno con lui. «Trovati qualcuno di migliore, Steve. Qualcuno meno rovinato. Te lo meriti»

Steve stringe le mani ai lati del proprio corpo, arrabbiato. «Ti sbagli» mormora, e se ne va.

 

 

***

«Sono stati drogati» Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e si strofina gli occhi stancamente. «Jemma, potresti... per piacere?» domanda alla ragazza con un cenno. Il rapporto delle analisi di laboratorio sui campioni dello zoo viene proiettato sul maxischermo, affinché tutta la squadra possa vederlo.

«C’è stato un evidente introduzione di un allucinogeno nei loro corpi» spiega proprio la scienziata, sottolineando alcuni dei passaggi del rapporto. Cambia immagine e mostra quello che dovrebbe essere la struttura della droga. «Sfortunatamente non è nulla che conosciamo e non sappiamo precisamente cosa faccia o se ci saranno ripercussioni su quei poveri animali»

«Riproduciamolo»

«Tony, no» sospira Bruce.

«Tony, _sì_. Andiamo, quale modo migliore per capire cosa fa se non testarlo noi stessi?»

«E _su chi_ vorresti testarlo? Te stesso?» domanda Natasha. Tutti si voltano a guardarlo e lui alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Chiunque si offrirà volontario» risponde, ma Steve sa che è solo una frase, che è una copertura e che finirebbe per testarlo su di sé per non mettere gli altri in pericolo con qualcosa che non conosce. Tutti lo sanno.

«Bene, ce ne hai uno» dice lui. E per la prima volta da quando hanno parlato nel workshop, Tony lo guarda. Dritto negli occhi, per nulla sorpreso. Steve sorride divertito.

«Scordatelo»

«Hai detto chiunque» scrolla le spalle e lo guarda in sfida. «Se vuoi davvero farlo, se è davvero necessario, userai me»

«Capitan America sotto steroidi sconosciuti? Certo! Cosa potrebbe mai andare storto?»

«Avete Thor e Hulk e Iron Man per neutralizzarmi. Andrà più che bene» risponde lui.

«Non ha tutti i torti» interviene Bruce, guardando l’amico. «In più il siero dovrebbe proteggerlo da qualsiasi effetto collaterale»

Tony serra la mascella perché sa di non avere alternative. Hulk e Thor potrebbero neutralizzare Capitan America senza grosse difficoltà, ma Iron Man _e_ Capitan America? No, per quello servirebbe qualcosa in più.

«Allora è deciso. Avvisatemi quando è tutto pronto» dice Steve, sciogliendo le braccia dal petto. Passa accanto a Tony, che ha ancora quello sguardo corrucciato per essere stato bloccato, e non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere quando le loro spalle si sfiorano.

 

 

***

Steve si rigira lo starkphone tra le mani, incerto. Non è sicuro che sia la scelta migliore, ma visto che finora nulla ha funzionato, forse qualcosa di più tradizionale e vecchio stile andrà meglio. Dopotutto, Tony gli ha ripetuto per così tanto tempo che lui è un tipo _old fashion_.

La telefonata a Rhodey parte prima ancora che lui se ne renda conto o che sia pronto, se deve essere sincero.

«Capitano Rogers, va tutto bene? Tony sta bene?» Rhodey risponde dopo neanche uno squillo e Steve perde la presa sul telefono, sorpreso. Ingoia un’imprecazione e si schiarisce la gola, guardandosi attorno, quasi temendo che qualcuno lo stia guardando. Ma è in camera sua, nel suo appartamento e perfino Bucky non c’è – è fuori con Natasha, chissà dove. Sono giorni che passano molto tempo insieme, ma sembra si stiano divertendo, quindi va bene così.

«Tony sta benissimo» è la prima cosa che dice, perché la preoccupazione dell’altro è più che evidente. «E ti prego, chiamami Steve» aggiunge. Glielo avrà detto almeno un milione di volte, ma l’altro sembra sempre più a suo agio con il grado militare.

«Hai ragione. Scusa, Steve, ma non riesco ancora a farmene una ragione di conoscere una leggenda» ride e Steve ridacchia con lui perché lui stesso a volte non riesce ancora a credere di aver fatto un salto di settant’anni nel futuro. «C’è un motivo particolare per questa telefonata?» domanda dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Steve sospira in cerca di coraggio.

«A dire il vero... sì. Ho bisogno di un’informazione. Avrei chiesto a Pepper, ma non mi è sembrato il caso» Steve s’interrompe e stira le labbra, prendendo un nuovo respiro. «Tony ha qualche… qualche allergia? Tipo alle rose o--o roba del genere?» sputa fuori, sentendo l’imbarazzo risalirgli lungo il collo e le guance. Dall’altro lato della linea Rhodey sembra pensarci un attimo, silenzioso.

«Ah, capisco» dice. «No, nessuna allergia, Steve. Solo molta cocciutaggine»

«Sì, l’ho notato» ridacchia lui. «Ma io posso esserlo anche di più»

«Lo spero davvero» è la risposta fin troppo seria dell’altro. Steve non sa cosa dire, non ha mai creduto che Rhodey tra tutti facesse il tifo per lui. Per gli altri, ormai, è quasi un gioco, un modo come un altro per passare il tempo e prendere lui in giro, ma Rhodey... Steve non se lo aspettava, ecco tutto. Non da qualcuno così vicino a Pepper.

«Come sta?» domanda, perché si rende conto di non vederla da settimane ormai, presa com’è dal guidare una compagnia multimiliardaria – preferibilmente il più lontano possibile da Tony.

«Sta... bene. È una tosta, si riprenderà completamente, prima o poi» risponde quello e poi aggiunge: «Non è lei quella che mi preoccupa»

Steve abbassa lo sguardo sui propri piedi. Fa qualche passo verso la vetrata e guarda fuori, verso una New York che si sta appena svegliando.

«Starà bene» dice lui, ripensando agli ultimi giorni, alle ultime settimane. «È solo...»

«Cocciuto?»                                          

«Cocciuto» sorride e tamburella con le dita sul vetro, chiedendosi quante rose dovrebbe ordinare. Una dozzina basteranno?

«Ehi, hai presente quel posto in fondo alla Nona dove vendono ciambelle di ogni tipo?» lo richiama Rhodey. Steve batte le palpebre sorpreso dal cambio improvviso di argomento, ma poi sorride.

«Sì»

«Bene. E mi raccomando, ricorda: Tony Stark è l’uomo dai grandi gesti. Tutto ciò che lo riguarda dev’essere spettacolare»

«Ricevuto. Grazie, Rhodey» risponde lui di cuore.

«Di nulla. Tiragli la testa fuori dal culo, per una buona volta» conclude, prima di mettere giù. Steve continua a sorridere mentre s’infila il cellulare in tasca, recupera la giacca ed esce dal suo appartamento.

C’è un fioraio poco distante dall’Avengers Tower che ha sempre dei fiori bellissimi, che lo incantano ogni volta che ci passa davanti. Una parte di lui si chiede se non dovrebbe cercare qualcuno di più importante, qualcuno che sia visto come _di qualità_ , ma un’altra parte di lui si dice che se deve fare questa cosa, deve farla come Steve Rogers, seguendo il proprio cuore e non il conto in banca.

Ordina un centinaio di rose rosse, da consegnare per tutta la settimana personalmente a Tony. Non è qualcosa che lo farà impazzire di gioia – nonostante i miglioramenti, ha ancora qualche problema nell’accettare cose dagli sconosciuti – ma è l’unico modo che ha Steve per essere certo che il gesto non venga ignorato. Vuole che Tony pensi a lui ogni giorno, vuole che si senta pensato ogni giorno, vuole che capisca che non c’è nulla di male nell’essere un po’ rotto, soprattutto quando possono essere un po’ rotti insieme.

 

 

***

Il primo biglietto arriva con le rose. Il secondo giorno, Steve si pone il problema di dover filmare le rose per essere certo che Tony sappia esattamente chi gliele sta mandando e perché. Ci ha messo ore per decidere cosa scrivere, se firmare solo col suo nome o aggiungere una frase, magari divertente o forse romantica. Alla fine, ha optato per la verità: _Ti sto pensando – Steve._

Dopo un po’, passare dal fioraio per scrivere il suo personale biglietto per Tony diventa quasi un rito quotidiano. Steve gli scrive di tutto, dai semplici “ _Mi piace guardarti lavorare_ ”, ai più intimi (e imbarazzanti) “ _A volte mi perdo nel sognare il sapore delle tue labbra_ ”.

La prima volta che, finalmente, riceve una reazione da Tony, è il quinto giorno. Il biglietto, questa volta, è più una piccola confessione di un viaggiatore del tempo, di un uomo catapultato in un mondo così uguale eppure completamente diverso a quello che lui conosceva.

“ _La prima volta che mi hanno parlato del wi-fi credevo parlassero della radio_ ”

Steve è a metà scala per il piano terra, con il suo enorme ingresso, la cucina sulla destra e il salotto sulla sinistra. Sente Tony accettare i fiori del solito fattorino, augurargli buona giornata e chiudere la porta. Aspetta in silenzio, lo sente camminare a piedi nudi verso la cucina per prendersi il suo solito caffè prima di tornarsene nel workshop e scende di un gradino, sempre protetto dalla penombra, trattenendosi all’ultimo dal seguirlo. E poi lo sente.

Tony ride. Un suono breve e gutturale, uno sbuffo esasperato ma pieno d’affetto che gli fa colare un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena. Steve sorride e sospira, dichiarandosi soddisfatto per quel giorno.

Le ciambelle arrivano il giorno seguente. Steve si dice che deve insistere ora che Tony sembra aver abbassato la guardia. Passa ancora fin troppo tempo chiuso nel suo mondo di bot e grasso per motori, quindi Steve aspetta che Tony esca da lì per andare ad accettare il solito mazzo di rose ed entra. E fa in modo che ci sia un enorme scatola di donuts ad aspettarlo accanto alla macchinetta del caffè quando Tony ritorna.

Non può vedere la sua faccia, questa volta, ma riesce perfettamente a figurarsi l’espressione di incertezza sul suo viso quando legge le poche parole segnate sul bigliettino di quel giorno: “ _Posso aspettare_ ”.

Quella sera c’è un breve breefing con gli altri. Bruce e Tony gli mostrano le novità riguardanti il siero, il fatto che, nonostante non sia completo, è a buon punto e che entro la fine della settimana potranno testarlo. Per tutto il tempo, Tony non incrocia il suo sguardo. Steve non lo vede voltarsi verso di lui neanche una volta. A essere sincero, un po’ se lo aspettava.

I biglietti, giorno dopo giorno passano dall’essere consegnati con le rose all’essere lasciati in giro per il laboratorio, come piccoli moniti che è sempre nei suoi pensieri.

“ _Non sono perfetto come credi_ ” gli scrive un giorno e visto che Tony continua a evitarlo in tutti i modi, Steve comincia a scrivergli più e più volte al giorno. Tutto quello che vuole fare è aprirsi a lui, fargli capire cosa sente, cosa prova. Vuole che Tony capisca cosa rappresenta per lui e perché è così importante per Steve che lui capisca, ma le parole non sono il suo forte e spesso si ritrova a corto, con le dita che prudono per la voglia di mostrare, di _parlare_ per lui.  Alla fine c’è una sola lingua che riescono a parlare naturalmente, quindi Steve recupera il suo album da disegno e i pastelli che Tony gli ha fatto trovare in Dorothy ormai quasi un mese prima.

Inizia a disegnare in ogni istante libero della giornata. Passa ore e ore piegato sui fogli, tratteggiando ricordi di un tempo andato ed altri molto più vicini, ma tutti perfettamente chiari nella sua memoria.

Gli Howling Commandos escono fuori dalle sue dita con facilità e affetto innato. Racconta i momenti belli e quelli brutti, ogni risata e ogni lacrima per i compagni persi, mostra i loro visi sporchi di polvere e di stanchezza giocando con la grafite. Sfuma pagine su pagine di ritratti, spaccati di una vita passata. Peggy, il suo sorriso, è ciò che fa più male di tutti. I suoi occhi, pieni di vita oggi come ieri, gli danno una stretta al cuore. Ma le labbra... le sue labbra sono rosse. Steve non riesce a privarle del colore. Di quel colore di cui si è innamorato giorno dopo giorno. Il colore s’insinua lentamente nei disegni. Gli occhi di Bucky, i suoi sorrisi, il viso arrossato di un bambino stretto al petto materno.

Il tesseract è una pallida sfumatura di grigio che si ripete tavola dopo tavola, fino alla caduta. Steve riproduce fedelmente i comandi dell’aereo, compresa la foto di Peggy che lo ha seguito per tutto quel tempo, tutto in una morente scala di grigi.

Steve inspira e prende un nuovo foglio bianco, rigirandosi il moncone di matita tra le dita sporche.

«Ehi, allora sei vivo» Sam gli posa un piatto carico di sandwich accanto. Steve batte le palpebre, sorpreso di trovarlo lì. Sam sorride. «JARVIS mi ha aperto. Credo sia preoccupato quanto noi altri della tua improvvisa clausura» spiega e lui aggrotta la fronte, confuso.

«Non mi sono... Non sono in clausura» dice, ma l’altro lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Sono tre giorni che non esci da questo appartamento e dall’espressione sorpresa sulla tua faccia posso dire che avevo ragione e sono giorni che non mangi. Ero convinto che il siero ti desse un metabolismo accelerato»

«Me l’ha dato, ero solo... preso da altro» spiega e ora che ci pensa, Steve ha una fame pazzesca. Il suo stomaco brontola in cerca di attenzioni e lui recupera uno dei sandwich dal piatto, addentandolo con fame. Sam sorride e si accomoda accanto a lui, rivolgendogli una domanda silenziosa prima di sbirciare nella pila di disegni completati. Steve spazzola via un sandwich dietro l’altro e lo osserva sfogliarli uno ad uno in silenzio, soffermandosi su quelli con sprazzi di colore.

Le dita di Steve ricominciano a prudere per la voglia di tornare a lavoro, così Steve dà loro ascolto. Sam, accanto a lui, è una presenza silenziosa e ben presto se ne dimentica completamente. Time Square, con i suoi palazzi e i maxi schermi e la sua moltitudine di persone cresce sotto i suoi occhi, riempiendo il foglio con i loro visi indistinti. E nel mezzo di tutto quel grigio, lui, Steve, che risalta come unica macchia di colore, la sua espressione confusa e triste, spaesata.

I Chitauri arrivano subito dopo e New York si popola di alieni, morte e distruzione, ma sempre in grigio. Gli Avengers sono lì, a combattere come una squadra per la prima volta, spalla a spalla, per contrastare le manie di grandezza di un figlio che si è sentito ignorato troppo a lungo.

La tavola seguente si rivela essere la più difficile da rappresentare. Il cielo sconfinato, i profili dei palazzi come contorno e una figura indistinta in caduta libera. L’atto eroico di Iron Man visto dal punto di vista di Steve. Il rosso e l’oro si confondono con la velocità e l’adrenalina, spiccando come un punto luce in quel mare di grafite.

«Così... a quanto pare il momento adatto è finalmente arrivato» La voce di Sam lo strappa dalla concentrazione, ricordandogli che non è solo. Si chiede quanto tempo sia passato, ma non è davvero importante. Sam sorride, guardando il disegno tra le sue dita e Steve arrossisce appena. Ma almeno questo significa che il messaggio è chiaro, no?

Scrolla le spalle e abbozza un sorriso. «Se mi darà una possibilità...»

«Se non lo fa è un idiota. E Nat prenderà provvedimenti» dice, facendolo ridere. Steve ride. Si strofina gli occhi e scuote la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. I sandwich hanno fatto il loro dovere, il suo stomaco è pieno e la stanchezza comincia a farsi sentire. Ma non può addormentarsi, deve finire il suo lavoro.

«Ora ho anche la squadra di difesa personale del mio cuore?» domanda. Sam si alza scrollando le spalle e gli posa una mano sul braccio, con un sorriso.

«Che posso dirti, ti vogliamo bene. E ne vogliamo a quell’idiota qualche centinaio di piani più giù. Vogliamo solo che siate felici»

Il sorriso di Steve trema e cede appena e lui china gli occhi sul proprio disegno.

Vuole finirlo. Vuole completare la sua idea per poterla portare a Tony e regalargliela con un sorriso. Vuole guardarlo mentre sfoglia l’album e realizza. Vuole che si veda esattamente come lo vede Steve. Vuole che si renda conto che è molto più bello di quanto è convinto di essere – e che il suo bel viso c’entra molto poco. E non fa niente se gli ci vogliono altri tre giorni, o cinque, per chiudere il cerchio. Quando sarà pronto, Tony capirà. Anche se sarà passata una settimana.

Steve inspira all’improvviso, trafitto da una consapevolezza.

«Quanto... Sono passati tre giorni?»

«Uhm? Sì. L’ultima volta che hai cenato con noi abbiamo mangiato shawarma, ricordi?»

Oddio. Steve scatta in piedi, dandosi dell’idiota. Sam lo segue con lo sguardo quando lui comincia a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.

«Sono un idiota» dice, guardando l’amico con disperazione. «Tre giorni. _Tre giorni_. Penserà che ho deciso di abbandonare»

«Cosa? Chi, Stark? Perché dovreb-- oh. _Oh._ Sei _tu_ , non è vero? Sei tu che gli mandi tutte quelle rose» indovina Sam e Steve arrossisce, ma non nega né china la testa. Sta corteggiando Tony perché è davvero interessato a lui e non permetterà a nessuno di farlo vergognare dei suoi sentimenti – nemmeno a se stesso.

«Ho rovinato tutto» mormora mesto, afflosciandosi sul divano. Ci ha messo così tanto tempo per farsi accettare da Tony e ora ha rovinato tutto. Stupido idiota.

«Ehi, andiamo. Sono sicuro che non sia nulla di così grave. Lo conosci Tony, probabilmente lui stesso non sa che sono passati tre giorni» Sam cerca di consolarlo con delle brevi e fraterne pacche sulla spalla e un sorriso speranzoso, a cui Steve risponde con uno che sembra più tirato che altro.

«Non è uscito dal workshop?»

«Non che io sappia»

Gli occhi di Steve cadono sul piatto ormai vuoto che Sam gli ha portato e pensa. Tony non ha mai avuto un’alimentazione sana, soprattutto quando è preso da un progetto – o quando si nasconde.

«Hai già un piano, vero?» Sam ghigna e lo tira in piedi, spingendolo verso la porta. «Va’ e fallo tuo, tigre» lo prende in giro. Steve arrossisce, sorride e annuisce, uscendo finalmente dal suo appartamento, dicendosi che ha fatto bene a prenotare un’altra settimana di rose.

 

 

***

Forse avrebbe dovuto farsi una doccia prima.

Steve si sistema il colletto della camicia e spera di non puzzare. Prende un respiro profondo e si sistema il vassoio sul braccio sinistro mentre con la mano destra inserisce il codice per entrare nel laboratorio – se non è nel piano interrato del suo regno, allora Tony _deve_ essere all’ultimo piano della Torre, nel regno condiviso con Bruce. Quest’ultimo, in effetti, si volta a salutarlo con un sorriso, ma appena nota il vassoio lo guarda piacevolmente sorpreso e, beh, a volte i geni sono _anche_ perspicaci, quindi il suo sorriso di benvenuto si ammorbidisce in uno divertito e malizioso. Guarda Tony, che invece è ancora chino sul loro lavoro, e scuote la testa.

«Pensaci tu» sussurra Bruce quando gli passa accanto e Steve arrossisce, ma annuisce appena. Bruce va via senza una parola e Tony neanche se ne accorge visto come, dopo neanche un secondo, borbotta:

«Questo non può essere corretto, Bruce. A cosa diavolo stavamo pensando?»

Steve  posa il vassoio sul tavolo, accanto a lui, e questo, finalmente, pare riscuoterlo, perché Tony sbatte le palpebre e guarda le sue mani, risalendo poi al suo viso.

«Dov’è Bruce?» domanda, con espressione confusa.

«È andato via qualche minuto fa» dice. «Magari aveva fame. E a questo proposito…» Si guarda attorno, incerto se poter o meno spostare quel cumulo di fogli e progetti che invadono la scrivania. Alla fine decide di optare per il tavolo poco più in là, decisamente più libero – e decisamente di Bruce. Tony lo guarda spostare da un lato il set di provette e sistemare i piatti vuoti, i tovaglioli, le posate e i bicchieri, prima di voltarsi verso di lui. «Dovresti mangiare anche tu, sai?» Tony continua a fissarlo con quello sguardo sorpreso e confuso e Steve inizia a sentirsi davvero nervoso, così riprende a parlare: «Avevo pensato di fare un po’ di carne, magari degli hamburger, visto che piacciono ad entrambi, ma poi mi sono ricordato che sei italiano, o comunque che ce l’hai nel sangue e...» Steve scrolla le spalle, le mani che tamburellano nervose sulla pirofila fumante ancora sul vassoio. Tony ammicca sorpreso.

«Hai cucinato per me?»

«Non sono bravissimo, ma almeno è commestibile. Credo» Gli sembra quasi di starsi giustificando, quindi si sposta sull’altro tavolo, prende un respiro profondo e rimuove la carta stagnola da sopra la pirofila, cominciando a tagliare le porzioni. Tony ammicca di nuovo e lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati. Inspira, apre la bocca e la richiude. Steve finge di non notare la sorpresa, finge di essere davvero tanto concentrato sul prendere la mattonella di pasticcio e riporla nel piatto. La verità è che ogni suo senso è rivolto verso Tony, teso nel recepire qualunque cosa l’altro faccia.

«Hai cucinato le lasagne. Per _me_?»

La punta di isteria nella voce di Tony gli fa finalmente alzare lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi fin troppo _aperti_. Steve guarda il piatto di pasticcio tra le proprie mani e per la prima volta si chiede se non avesse dovuto fare qualcos’altro. Magari la cucina italiana neanche gli piace.

«Preferivi  altro? Posso farti altro. Spaghetti e polpette?» domanda – e si dà subito dell’idiota. Sta cominciando a straparlare. Stranamente, però, quella risposta sembra riscuotere Tony dal suo stato di sconvolgimento e gli fa inarcare un sopracciglio giudicante.

«Non siamo Lily e il Vagabondo. Anche perché temo che in quel caso io sarei Lily» Questa volta è il turno di Steve di guardarlo confuso. «Non hai idea di cosa sto parlando, vero?» domanda Tony e lui annuisce. L’altro scuote la testa, ma con un sorriso sulle labbra. «La lista per il tuo _upgrade_ si allunga» dice, rivolgendogli quel tipo di sguardo che fa sempre nascere una bolla di calore al centro del petto di Steve. Succede anche questa volta e Steve non riesce a frenare il sorriso che gli nasce sulle labbra. Poi le luce sopra le loro teste sfarfallano e perdono intensità, lasciandoli in una penombra praticamente perfetta.

«JARVIS?»

«Chiedo scusa, Signore, dev’esserci un problema nell’impianto elettrico. Contatto subito l’azienda elettrica che ha l’appalto per un controllo»

«Efficiente come sempre, JARVIS, ma ora come facciamo noi? Siamo praticamente al buio» dice, ma non ha neanche il tempo di finire la frase che sentono un ronzio dall’angolo più lontano. Dum-E si avvicina con un cinguettio soddisfatto e posa sul tavolo una candela. _Una candela_.

«Che diavolo... Che ci fai tu qui? Come diavolo hai fatto a uscire dal workshop?JARVIS?» Tony quasi salta dalla propria sedia, guardando il bot allontanarsi con un cinguettio proprio mentre un secondo ronzio si avvicina con più discrezione ed entrambi guardano Butterfinger posare un vaso pieno di rose sul tavolo, tra loro. «Cosa...oh Dio» sospira Tony, massaggiandosi  la fronte. Steve non ha il tempo di pensare o dire nulla che Tony inizia a ridere, ma sembra più una risata isterica che una divertita. «State scherzando? State tutti scherzando, vero? Questo è un enorme scherzo, deve—no, fermo, stupido  ferro vecchio, smettila di spostare quella dannata candela. JARVIS, fa’ qualcosa!» Tony si alza e allontana Dum-E quasi di peso.

Steve non osa guardarlo negli occhi. A dirla tutta, non osa neanche alzare la testa. Sente l’imbarazzo risalirgli al viso e tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani, pregando di venir divorato dal pavimento all’istante.

«Sa perfettamente che nessuno di loro mi ascolta. Signore» dice l’AI e Steve non può giurarlo, ma è quasi certo che sia un’enorme bugia. Almeno in questo caso. Tony sospira e poi ride.

«È ridicolo. Con cosa li hai comprati, Cap?»

«Non ho fatto nulla, davvero!» ribatte lui con foga, alzando finalmente lo sguardo, terrorizzato all’idea che Tony possa davvero pensare che abbia architettato tutto lui. Non ha fatto nulla, è stato solo così tanto patetico da _intenerire_ delle macchine. Perché per quanto avanzate e intelligenti, sono pur sempre macchine e provano pena per lui. La vita di Steve fa schifo, davvero.

«No, ovviamente no. Sei... _tu_ , ovvio che siano tutti innamorati di te» mormora, tornando a sedersi. Scivola con le rotelle della poltroncina in avanti e si sistema al tavolo, allungando una mano verso di lui. «Quello è per me, giusto?» domanda, indicando il piatto di pasticcio davanti le mani di Steve. Lui sussulta e annuisce, passandoglielo senza dir nulla – anche perché non sa cosa dire se non uno “ _Scusami se sono così tanto ridicolo da aver costretto chiunque ci circondi a inscenare certe idiozie_ ”.

«Mi dispiace» mormora alla fine, gli occhi fissi sul quadrato vuoto nella pirofila. Ci ha messo ore a farla, ma adesso si chiede se non avesse dovuto smetterla con quelle sciocchezze giorni prima. Forse non avrebbe mai dovuto cominciare.

«Mh?» Tony inspira a fondo il profumo del pasticcio prima di posarlo davanti a sé e recuperare la forchetta.

«Mi dispiace» ripete, alzando gli occhi in cerca dei suoi. L’altro ha già un boccone tra le labbra e di nuovo quell’espressione  confusa sul volto. «Non devi assecondarmi, non devi assecondare nulla di tutte queste sciocchezze» continua, indicando tutto intorno a loro, i bot, le candele, i fiori e la sua sciocca speranza. Tony succhia i rebbi e abbassa la forchetta.

«Scordatelo» dice con decisione. Steve ammicca sorpreso e Tony scrolla le spalle e sorride appena. «Capitan America ha cucinato le lasagne per me e io le mangerò fino all’ultima briciola. Quindi ora siediti e lasciaci finalmente avere la nostra cena, Steve» comanda. E Steve non può fare altro che ubbidire, da bravo soldato. La poltroncina di Bruce è comoda, anche se forse un po’ bassa, ma non gli importa. Tony è accanto a lui e sorride al suo piatto di lasagne fatte in casa.

«Spero ti piacciano»

«A chi non piacciono le lasagne?»

Steve ridacchia e si serve la propria porzione. «Allora buon appetito» dice, a cui Tony risponde con un sospiro e un piccolo gemito di piacere quando si porta alla bocca un nuovo tocchetto di lasagna.

«Dio, c’è qualcosa che non sai fare?» domanda, a occhi socchiusi. Steve arrossisce, ma sorride, felice di essere riuscito nel suo intento. Cenano in silenzio, ma non c’è tensione o imbarazzo tra loro, quanto più quella piacevole serenità dovuta alla quotidianità, al condividere tanto tempo con l’altro. È una delle cose che Steve preferisce fare, da quando si è risvegliato, se deve essere sincero. Anzi, se deve dirla tutta, è sempre stata una delle sue cose preferite, da che ha memoria. Prima, però, c’era solo Bucky e, prima che la malattia la debilitasse troppo, sua madre. Qui, nel ventunesimo secolo, Steve ha incontrato un intero gruppo di supereroi con cui poter passare del tempo in silenzio. Che sia Natasha che legge un libro, Clint che gioca ai videogiochi o Tony che lavora a uno dei suoi progetti, Steve passerebbe ore con ognuno di loro. A ben vedere, lo fa, consapevole che gli altri sono sereni e rilassati quanto lui, che apprezzano quei momenti esattamente quanto li apprezza lui. Ma, deve ammetterlo, Tony ha qualcosa in più.

Una volta Sam ha provato a suggerire che sia a causa di Howard, che l’incredibile somiglianza con il padre faccia sì che Steve ricerchi la sua amicizia e la sua presenza, forse anelando inconsciamente di riavere indietro uno dei suoi amici più cari. Ed è vero, Tony e Howard sono praticamente due gocce d’acqua (tranne che per gli occhi, quel magnetismo è chiaramente un’eredità materna), ma la loro somiglianza finisce lì. Tony è molto più introverso, molto più solitario di suo padre. E nonostante ciò che crede il mondo intero, preferisce di gran lunga passare il suo tempo circondato dai suoi bot piuttosto che da fans adulanti a qualche folle festa per ricchi. Lo ha fatto, certo, esattamente come lo ha fatto Howard dopo la fine della guerra, mentre costruiva il suo impero all’avanguardia. Ma Steve ha letto i rapporti, gli articoli di giornale, le interviste e ha visto i video e riesce a vedere dietro la maschera che Tony si è costruito in tutti quegli anni. Non crede che lo odiasse o che lo facesse controvoglia, ma qualcosa – il suo istinto, forse – gli dice che probabilmente è iniziato tutto perché Tony non voleva che il mondo sentisse la mancanza di Howard, che il mondo sapesse che uno Stark è sempre uno Stark e che qualunque cosa succeda uno Stark vivrà sempre al di sopra delle righe, nel bene o nel male.

Steve si riscuote quando una mano si agita davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Ehi, bellezza, sei con me?» Tony sorride, ma è evidente l’incertezza dietro le sue labbra.

«Stavo… Pensavo…» Steve inspira, abbassa gli occhi per un attimo e poi torna a guardare l’altro. «Stavo pensando a Howard» ammette. Tony resta congelato per un istante, poi fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso e riprende a mangiare.

«Ti manca» dice e non è una domanda. E come potrebbe? Non è un segreto che Steve abbia nostalgia dei suoi vecchi amici. Non della guerra, quella è felice sia finita – anche se forse sarebbe il caso di dire _evoluta_. Ma se potesse riavere tutti gli Howling Commandos, Peggy, Howard lì, insieme a lui e Bucky, Steve sarebbe l’uomo più felice del mondo. Dum Dum avrebbe adorato Tony. E la sua collezione di bourbon, certo, ma Tony gli sarebbe piaciuto di più. Avrebbe adorato la sua ironia pungente esattamente come l’avrebbe adorata Bucky – il vecchio Bucky, quello che ogni tanto, finalmente, emerge sotto tonnellate di gelo russo. Certo, il vecchio Bucky non avrebbe mai ammesso di trovare Tony simpatico, ma sarebbe stato così. Dopotutto, anche questo Bucky ha dato la sua benedizione alla sua stupida cotta per Tony. Che sta parlando e lui non ha la più pallida idea di cosa abbia detto.

«Cosa?»

Tony sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. «Oggi sei distratto. Qualcuno di importante?» scherza, e Steve ne approfitta per una volta.

«Solo tu» risponde. Tony lo guarda sorpreso e torna a concentrarsi sulla sua porzione di lasagna ormai quasi finita e Steve fa altrettanto. Ma i suoi occhi restano fermi per poco tempo, fino a quando il petalo di una rosa non cade a pochi centimetri dal suo piatto. I fiori, giusto. Butterfinger ha sistemato un vaso di fiori tra loro, di rose rosse, per la precisione. Un vaso di rose rosse ancora fresche e piene di vita.

Non c’è alcun biglietto, ovviamente, perché negli ultimi tre giorni Steve non ne ha scritti, troppo preso dal suo nuovo progetto, ma è abbastanza sicuro che quelle rose abbiamo meno di un giorno.

«Quando... ti sono state consegnate?»

«Mh? Questa mattina? Ieri? Non... non sono sicuro di che giorno sia. JARVIS?»

«Ieri pomeriggio, signore»

«Ecco, mistero risolto. Ma ora sono curioso: cosa diavolo hai fatto negli ultimi giorni?» domanda e Steve sussulta. Tony ha notato la sua assenza? «I biglietti» spiega con una scrollatina di spalle. «Gli ultimi tre mazzi erano senza biglietto e non ne ho trovati da nessun’altra parte. E, sai com’è, dopo dodici giorni di rose e biglietti ho cominciato a vedere uno schema» Arriccia il naso in una smorfia divertita e Steve si innamora un po’ di più delle sue rughe. Tony è bellissimo quando sorride, ma quando fa quell’espressione malandrina, da bambino pronto a una marachella, è da togliere il fiato, per quanto lo riguarda – e per tutto il resto del mondo, Steve non è stupido. Sa perfettamente che l’uomo di cui è innamorato è anche la persona più ambita e questo rende lui o incredibilmente illuso o ridicolmente fortunato. Con tutto il suo cuore, spera nella seconda.

«Ho... un nuovo progetto» dice, con un sorriso. Tony risponde allo stesso modo, raccogliendo le ultime briciole di carne e sugo di pomodoro.

«Ah sì?»

«Già»

«Posso vederlo?»

«Solo quando sarà completo»

«Me ne intendo di arte, sai? Ho una discreta collezione privata»

«Niente da fare, è una sorpresa» Steve scuote la testa e Tony, a quel punto, inarca un sopracciglio.

«Per me?» domanda, e Steve non capisce il perché di quel tono sorpreso.

«Ovviamente è per te» risponde. Tony lo guarda per un lungo istante, poi devia lo sguardo sulla pirofila accanto a loro e si lecca le labbra.

«Posso...»

«Oh, ma certo» Steve taglia una nuova porzione e gliela serve con un sorriso entusiasta. Ha visto molto raramente Tony mangiare con così tanta voglia e la cosa non può che fargli un immenso piacere. Non solo perché gli fa bene riempirsi lo stomaco di qualcosa che non sia caffè e ciambelle, ma anche perché Steve ha cucinato pensando a lui, sperando che apprezzasse il gesto – esattamente come sta facendo.

«Dio, non ho mai mangiato così tanto in tutta la mia vita, ma davvero, è buonissimo»

Steve arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo sulla sua nuova porzione e la intacca, il viso che minaccia di spaccarsi per quanto sta sorridendo.

«È solo un po’ di lasagna. E sei solo al secondo piatto, ti ho visto mangiare di più» dice. Tony ingoia il boccone e scrolla le spalle.

«Sì, ma sono intenzionato a non lasciarne una sola briciola» risponde, indicando la pirofila con un cenno del mento. «E poi non dimenticarti i sandwich di prima»

Steve ammicca, sorpreso. Sandwich? Quali... _oh_.

«Li hanno portati anche a te?»

«Bruce»

«Sam»

I due si guardano e sorridono. Poi Tony riprende a mangiare e Steve lo segue un istante dopo.

«Non devi farlo» mormora, dopo un attimo di silenzio. «Mangiarla tutta, intendo. Non mi offenderò se la lascerai» spiega, malo sguardo che Tony gli rivolge è quasi oltraggiato.

«E dichiararmi sconfitto? Giammai!»

«Dico sul serio, Tony»

«Hai cucinato per me» risponde l’altro e Steve davvero non capisce cosa questo c’entri. Certo che ha cucinato per lui, per chi altri dovrebbe cucinare? «Hai cucinato per me e hai cucinato uno dei miei piatti preferiti, quindi no, Steve, non lascio perdere»

«Sei gentile» mormora, punzecchiando la sua lasagna. «Sei la persona più gentile che io abbia mai conosciuto»

Tony sbuffa una risata ironica. «Qualcuno potrebbe non essere d’accordo»

«Beh, hanno torto!» sbotta e Tony ammicca, assolutamente sorpreso dalla carica insita nelle sue parole.

«Steve--»

«No! Tu sei gentile e dolce e una delle persone più interessanti del mondo e chiunque creda diversamente è un idiota! Un enorme, ingrato idiota!»

«Ingrato?» domanda e questa volta la sua voce è divertita. Tony trova divertente la sua difesa.

«Certo, ingrato. Perché sei un genio e hai regalato a questa città e al mondo intero energia pulita. Perché sono anni che regali al mondo le tue creazioni»

«Non direi proprio che le regalo. Sono abbastanza costose, ad essere sinceri»

«Il punto è che potresti essere un altro Justin Hammer e invece sei Tony Stark, un uomo pieno di buon cuore, che crede nelle seconde possibilità e nel fare ammenda per i propri errori» sospira e impone al proprio cuore di rallentare, neanche avesse corso per chilometri. Tony non risponde, devia lo sguardo e si concentra di nuovo sul cibo. Mangiano in silenzio per un po’, e Steve non sa se interromperlo o come. Ci pensa Tony per lui.

«Che ne sai tu di energia pulita?»

Steve scrolla le spalle. «Mi sono documentato»

«Ma non mi dire»

«Solo perché sono nato nel 1917 non significa che sia incapace di capire le innovazioni, se voglio»

Tony scuote la testa, le labbra che minacciano di aprirsi in una risata divertita. Si schiarisce la voce e finge di darsi un contegno. «1917? Davvero? Sei davvero molto vecchio, Rogers»

«Non cambiare argomento»

«No, no, è solo che la cosa mi dà da pensare» e sembra pensarci davvero, in modo fin troppo evidente, perché è Tony e deve esagerare ed essere sempre così _Tony_ qualunque cosa fa. «Beh, ha senso, devo dire»

Steve sospira. Lo sa che finirà per pentirsene. «Cosa ha senso?» domanda.

«Che tu sia vecchio. Più vecchio di me, intendo. Ho sempre avuto un debole per quelle affascinanti persone più grandi di me» ammette e il respiro di Steve s’impiglia. Il cuore gli batte forte, ma gli dà anche la folle sensazione che sia molto più leggero del solito, che non sia al suo posto, ma leviti da qualche parte verso la sua gola. È la prima volta che Tony ammette di essere interessato a lui. È la prima volta e una parte di Steve ha il terrore che sia tutto uno scherzo o che abbia capito male. Ma Tony continua a sorridere in quel modo morbido e intimo e lui non può fare altro che rispondere allo stesso modo.

«Adesso mi stai solo prendendo in giro» dice, ma non riesce a smettere di sorridere.

«Ehi, ehi, no, davvero. La mia prima ragazza aveva ventidue anni!»

«E con questo?»

«Io ne avevo diciassette»

Steve sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso. Non dovrebbe esserlo. Dopotutto, a pensarci bene è normale, no? Tony ha frequentato il MIT da giovanissimo, genio indiscusso nel campo della robotica, esattamente come ci si aspettava dal figlio di Howard Stark.

Eppure, immaginarlo così giovane, così inesperto circondato di persone pronte ad approfittarsi di lui...

«Oh dio, non guardarmi in quel modo. Nessuno ha mai attentato alla mia castità» ride Tony. L’istante dopo fa una smorfia e aggiunge: «Purtroppo»

«Oh dio, Tony!»

«Cosa? Hai idea di cosa significava per me essere al college a sedici anni? Il college dovrebbe essere quel periodo in cui ci si lascia andare, si fanno mille esperienze, finalmente lontani dagli occhi dei propri genitori, mentre io... io avevo quattordici anni quando ho cominciato i corsi. Ho praticamente attraversato la parte peggiore dell’adolescenza circondato di ragazze bellissime che quando mi guardavano, non vedevano altro che un ragazzino lontano da casa, niente più che un bambino che voleva la propria madre. Era duro»

«Mi dispiace»

«No, davvero, _era duro_. Davvero davvero _duro_. Credo di avere il record mondiali di seghe adolescenziali» Tony ghigna quando Steve arrossisce.

«Tony!»

«No, ascolta, era davvero durissimo. Tutti i giorni. Tutto il giorno. Ho costruito Dum-E, U e Butterfinger con un’erezione perpetua. Ho anche vinto il concorso con un’erezione perpetua. Poi ho conosciuto Amanda e... beh, è stato anche peggio, almeno all’inizio»

«Okay, basta così, non voglio assolutamente sapere come e quando hai perso la tua verginità. Anzi, di più, non voglio sapere nulla su ogni aspetto della tua vita sessuale!» sbotta Steve. Tony fa un sorrisetto divertito e scrolla le spalle.

«Peccato» dice e ammicca. E Steve si congela per un istante perché... è forse quello che crede sia? Tony sta flirtando con lui? Apertamente?

Steve china la testa e gioca nervosamente con i rimasugli della sua lasagna. Si morde il labbro e spera di non aver capito male.

«Mi piace scoprirle, certe cose» mormora con tutta la confidenza che riesce a racimolare – non è molta, ha il viso in fiamme e la sua voce trema appena, ma l’altro lo guarda piacevolmente sorpreso, quindi va più che bene.

Il silenzio torna tra loro, ma questa volta non c’è ansia ad appesantirlo ed entrambi sembrano godersi il resto della cena senza pensieri. Una parola scappa via ogni tanto, dando inizio a una conversazione breve ma intensa che finisce sempre per lasciarli sorridenti e con la sensazione di avere una fornace nel petto – o almeno è quello che prova Steve ogni volta. Spera davvero che sia lo stesso per Tony. E poi, all’improvviso, una lingua di luce rosata si allunga con discrezione tra i loro piatti abbandonati, taglia in due la pirofila ormai vuota e si inerpica tra i petali di rosa, diventando sempre più spessa e rossa. È l’alba, si rendono conto con uno sguardo.

Si guardano al di sopra dei calici di champagne ancora intoccati e sorridono. A nessuno dei due sembra davvero importare null’altro.


	4. Chapter 4

Il mondo prende letteralmente colore dalle mani di Tony. Steve tratteggia le scapole lasciate scoperte dalla canotta, i giochi d’ombra che scivolano tra i muscoli definiti della schiena. Il viso è nascosto, in parte, da un paio di occhialini da saldatore, i capelli sono sparati in tutte le direzioni, dandogli quell’aria da scienziato pazzo che fa sempre ridere un po’ Steve. È ridicolo quanto lo trovi adorabile in quelle condizioni, ma tutto quello che vorrebbe fare è infilare una mano in quel casino, chinarsi e baciarlo.

Steve arrossisce al proprio pensiero e si agita contro i cuscini del divano. Forse non è stata una buona idea mettersi a disegnare nella zona giorno comune. L’unica consolazione è che i mazzi di rose prenotati sono finiti, quindi non ci sono possibilità che Tony esca fuori dal proprio nascondiglio a meno di attacchi da parte di supercattivi.

Neanche si fosse sentito chiamato in causa, Tony compare sulla porta del soggiorno, vestito di tutto punto e con i capelli in una perfetta piega pronta per essere immortalata da qualche paparazzo.

«Ehi, Cap» lo saluta, sistemandosi il polsino sinistro. Lo smoking gli sta divinamente e causa a Steve problemi nel respirare in modo normale.

«Tony, sei... stai...» Steve si schiarisce la voce e si umetta le labbra. L’altro fa un sorrisetto compiaciuto e avanza verso di lui, gli occhi che scivolano fin troppo lentamente dal suo viso all’album sul suo grembo. Steve lo chiude di scatto, serrando la presa quasi a scongiurarne un’imprevista apertura. «Hai un appuntamento?» domanda, per distrarlo dal suo piccolo segreto. Tony mette un piccolo broncio di disappunto, ma non commenta la sua segretezza e annuisce, voltandosi verso la porta alle sue spalle per un istante.

«Un gala. Avevo promesso a Pepper che ci sarei andato, quindi...» allarga le braccia e fa un giro su se stesso per mettersi in mostra. «Eccomi qui. Come sto?» domanda e Steve ha quasi la sensazione di sentirlo fare le fusa tra una parola e l’altra. Ovviamente, è più che chiaro l’effetto che gli fa, Steve non ha bisogno di rispondergli a parole, ma Tony continua a guardarlo in aspettativa, quindi lui inspira e si rassegna. Dopotutto, si è spinto molto oltre appena due sere prima, dirgli che è bello come il sole non lo renderà più patetico di quanto non si sia già reso.

Le guance gli si arrossano ancora un po’ e le labbra gli si seccano di nuovo, quindi se le umetta ancora, sperando di non iniziare a blaterare come fa di solito quando è nervoso. Peggy lo ha sempre preso in giro per questa cosa e Tony... beh, Tony si diverte fin troppo a innervosirlo appositamente per ascoltare i suoi stupidi balbettii incoerenti e imbarazzati.

«Sei... molto elegante» mormora. Forse non è ciò che l’altro si aspettava, perché Tony inarca un sopracciglio e lo guarda con leggero disappunto.

« _Solo_? Ho sbagliato qualcosa, allora» mormora. Fa per girarsi e uscire dalla stanza, probabilmente per tornare nella sua camera, quando una mano sottile e perfettamente curata lo blocca, posandosi sulla sua spalla.

«Tony, no, finiremo per essere in ritardo» Pepper è bellissima. Steve non ha la più pallida idea di come non l’abbia vista entrare – beh, non è vero, sa benissimo che è colpa di Tony. Quando c’è lui non riesce a vedere nient’altro – ma ora che la guarda sente le mani prudergli dalla voglia di disegnarla. L’abito da sera le fascia il corpo longilineo in una morbida carezza, rendendola una visione. Sembra molto più rilassata di quanto Steve si aspettasse, molto più a suo agio attorno a Tony di quanto aveva immaginato. Una piccola voce nella sua testa gli sussurra che sono fin troppo rilassati, insieme, che si toccano con fin troppa tranquillità per due ex lasciatisi poco prima del matrimonio, che sono troppo perfetti insieme per essere _solo amici_ , ma Steve la ignora e la ricaccia più indietro possibile. Non ha alcun diritto di essere geloso, non di Pepper, non di quello che hanno condiviso per tanti anni. Una parte di lui si chiede se non sarebbe più corretto farsi da parte e lasciarli essere felici insieme – perché è esattamente ciò che erano, felici e completi.

Pepper sistema il farfallino di Tony, glielo raddrizza con un semplice movimento e sorride, lisciandogli pieghe invisibili dalla giacca prima di fare un passo indietro e lasciarlo andare.

«Sei perfetto» dice e Steve sente chiaramente l’affetto trasparire dalle sue parole. Lo sente anche Tony, perché sorride e china appena la testa, in un gesto di accettazione.

«Mai quanto lei, signorina Potts» risponde. Le offre il braccio e lei lo accetta, con gli occhi che le brillano di felicità. È più che palese di quanto abbiano sentito la mancanza l’uno dell’altra in quei mesi di educata convivenza lavorativa. Innamorarsi e poi lasciarsi con uno dei propri più cari amici non è mai una cosa facile da fare, ma quando con quell’amico ci lavori è anche peggio.

Per mesi Tony ha evitato la sede delle Stark Industries, lasciando a Pepper il campo libero per poter fare il suo lavoro senza essere obbligata a incrociarlo e gli Avengers gli hanno dato solo una scusa in più per negare la sua presenza a meeting e incontri di lavoro non vitali. Steve si era chiesto quanto Pepper stesse male per quella situazione visto quanto lasciava correre la latitanza di Tony e poi, finalmente, una sera, era stato testimone di una telefonata che lo aveva convinto che non sarebbe mai finita davvero tra loro due. Il viso furioso di Pepper era a schermo intero sulla televisione del soggiorno nella zona comune e Tony lo guardava con un misto di colpa e gioia. Aveva lasciato che Pepper gli urlasse contro quanto infantile fosse stato il suo comportamento, quanto avesse dovuto faticare per risistemare le cose con gli investitori cinesi e quanto gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Tony non aveva tentato di giustificarsi né di spiegare le sue ragioni – a tutt’oggi, Steve non ha la più pallida idea di cosa sia successo davvero – tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato sorridere e sussurrare «Mi manchi». Pepper si era congelata sul posto e lo aveva guardato con un’espressione colpevole, come se si fosse appena resa conto di cosa stava facendo. Stava urlando contro l’uomo che aveva promesso di sposare, stava dando dell’egoista infantile all’uomo che _lei_ aveva abbandonato dopo avergli promesso che sarebbe stata sempre al suo fianco. Pepper aveva chinato lo sguardo, colpevole, e aveva stirato le labbra. Era pronta a dire qualcosa, ma Tony l’aveva anticipata, una mano in alto per fermarla. «No, non intendevo... Non ne abbiamo mai davvero parlato, lo so, ma non... _Lo so_ perché lo hai fatto e lo capisco, davvero. Fa male, ma lo capisco»

«Mi dispiace, Tony, ma non posso…»

«Lo so, ma mi manchi. Ho bisogno della mia Pepper» Tony le aveva sorriso in un modo così aperto e sincero che Steve si era sentito in colpa. Avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro e allontanarsi dalla porta, tornare in cucina e dare loro la privacy dovuta, ma non ce l’aveva fatta. Tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato guardare Tony, osservare il suo vero viso, il vero io che così poche volte lascia venir fuori. Col senno di poi Steve può ammettere a se stesse che quello è stato il primo vero momento in cui si è reso conto di provare qualcosa di profondo per Tony.

«Buonanotte, Capitano Rogers»

«Buonanotte, signorina Potts» Pepper sorride e poi si volta verso Tony.

«Andiamo o faremo davvero tardi e non possiamo permettercelo, vero Tony?» Pepper sorride e Tony le risponde allo stesso modo, ma con una punta di colpevolezza di sottofondo.

«Assolutamente, signorina Potts» Tony fa un cenno per dirle di precederlo. Lei sposta lo sguardo tra i due e arriccia impercettibilmente un angolo della bocca. Dura meno di un istante e poi torna seria e quasi minacciosa, quando punta un’unghia perfettamente laccata di rosso dritta in faccia a Tony.

«Non tardare o verrò a prenderti per le orecchie» lo minaccia. Tony le fa il saluto militare.

«Signorsì, signora»

Pepper sembra ritenersi soddisfatta, perché annuisce e lascia finalmente la stanza senza nessun’altra parola. Steve la segue finché non sparisce oltre la porta. Preferisce questo piuttosto che guardare Tony, ora come ora. Non sa cosa aspettarsi, non sa perché l’altro non sia andato direttamente con lei, ma è certo che lui finirà per rendersi ridicolo, si imbarazzerà e Tony riderà.

«Elegante, Steve?» chiede Tony e la domanda lo coglie così di sorpresa che Steve si volta e incontra il suo sguardo divertito. «È l’unica cosa che hai da dire? Solo che sono molto elegante?» continua, inarcando un sopracciglio interrogativo. Steve arrossisce e non parla. Ad essere sinceri, il suo viso prende letteralmente fuoco sotto gli occhi scuri dell’altro che brillano di divertimento e malizia. Lo sapeva che sarebbe finita così. Steve si schiarisce la gola e si agita sul posto, ma non riesce a guardare altrove. No, elegante non è esattamente l’unica cosa che pensa quando lo guarda, ma è l’unica che riesce a dire ad alta voce. L’unica che è decoroso dire in pubblico. Tony sta ancora aspettando, però, quindi Steve pensa a cosa dire e a come dirla, perché non vuole perdere questa piccola intimità che finalmente si è instaurata tra loro.

Mette da parte l’album e si alza in piedi per fronteggiarlo. Con la scusa di lisciare pieghe inesistenti dalla camicia, si asciuga le mani umide di nervosismo e pensa ancora. Alla fine, la strategia migliore resta sempre la stessa, quando si tratta di flirtare: affidarsi a Bucky. Bucky è bravo con le donne – o almeno lo era. Steve ricorda perfettamente le espressioni rapite delle ragazze quando Bucky metteva su il suo piccolo show di corteggiamento.

Fa un mezzo passo in avanti e invade lo spazio personale di Tony, che si tende interessato. Accenna un sorriso che spera risulti malizioso e allunga una mano a sistemargli una ciocca di capelli che gli ricade sulla fronte.

«Saranno tutti gelosi di quanto sei bello, stasera, bambola» sussurra e poi tace perché _oh mio dio, che diavolo ha detto_?

Tony inarca un sopracciglio, le labbra che tremano e minacciano di spaccargli in due la faccia. « _Bambola_? Davvero, Steve?» ride e Steve arrossisce e ride con lui, ad occhi bassi, imbarazzato per quell’uscita infelice. Esattamente come tanti anni prima, ripetere le parole di Bucky non lo aiutano a sembrare _competente_. «E tu? Anche tu sei geloso?» lo riscuote la voce di Tony. Steve si concede di tornare a guardarlo negli occhi e si dice che ormai può giocarsi il tutto e per tutto. Tanto peggio di come ha fatto finora non può fare.

«Geloso di chiunque ti parlerà. Di chiunque ti parla o ti guarda o solo incrocia la tua strada. Sono geloso di ogni singolo sorriso che concedi» ammette tutto d’un fiato. Gli occhi di Tony si allargano leggermente a ogni sua parola, ma non risponde se non con un sorriso piccolo e bellissimo, che fa stringere il cuore di Steve.

«Devo proprio andare, o Pepper tornerà armata» dice infine, dopo più di un minuto di silenzio. Steve annuisce e fa un passo indietro, lasciandolo andare, seppur a malincuore. Avrebbe preferito baciarlo. Avrebbe preferito che Tony lo baciasse.

«Allora, buonanotte, Tony»

«A più tardi, Steve»

Tony abbandona la stanza e lascia lui a crogiolarsi nel tepore di quella piccola promessa.

 

 

***

Una volta che il disegno è completo, Steve lo guarda critico. Tony, al suo centro, irradia i colori a ogni cosa che tocca. Le ombre prendono forma dalle sue dita, gli ori e i rossi si mescolano su pezzi di armatura, il cappello di Dum-E prende sfumature perlacee e quasi azzurrine davanti gli schermi di JARVIS e la luce della piccola fiamma ossidrica stretta tra le mani di Tony fa rispendere le cromature del casco di Iron Man. Una goccia di caffè nero scivola silenziosa sulla ceramica della tazza abbandonata sul tavolo e fa compagnia alle briciole di glassa rosa sparpagliate poco più in là.

C’è un piccolo mondo racchiuso in quel disegno, un mondo che Tony ama con tutto il suo cuore e che Steve ha imparato ad amare a sua volta. C’è la serenità di essere finalmente in un posto che può essere chiamato casa, in un angolo di mondo in cui poter respirare liberamente, in cui Tony può semplicemente essere se stesso ed essere felice. È il posto più intimo che Tony ha, quello di cui è più geloso, quello che difende con più forza dalle invasioni di estrani. Quello in cui, chi riesce a entrare, lo fa come se stesse entrando in un mausoleo – perfino Clint, nonostante le continue battutine.

È per questo che ha voluto che quello fosse l’ultimo disegno, perché rappresenta l’immagine più vera di Tony, quella che gli fa scappare sempre un sorriso quando si sofferma a pensarci. Perché quella è la prima versione di Tony che Steve ha imparato ad apprezzare, l’ingegnere che parla con i suoi bot e li tratta come bambini disubbidienti, ma che si preoccupa che ogni loro ingranaggio sia ben oleato e saldo, il civile che si veste di rosso e oro e si pone a difesa degli innocenti, che spende le sue ore da sveglio a redimere gli sbagli di una vita, l’uomo con una luce blu nel petto che dimostra di avere il cuore più grande che Steve abbia mai visto.

Steve spera davvero che il suo intento sia chiaro e che i disegni mostrino finalmente a Tony quello che lui non riesce a dirgli. Perché è solo grazie a Tony se ha finalmente ricominciato a vivere, passo dopo passo, tra una missione e l’altra. L’uomo che credeva morto nei ghiacci, forse, era solo addormentato e ora sembra pronto a risvegliarsi, se solo Tony gliene dà la possibilità.

Raccoglie i disegni e li controlla un’ultima volta, prima di chiuderli con un nastro rosso. Non sa ancora dove li lascerà. Una parte di lui vorrebbe farglieli trovare sul letto, ma conosce fin troppo bene Tony e dopo un’intera serata passata a un gala pieno di politici e gente dell’alta società, vorrà strapparsi di dosso lo smoking e immergersi nel suo ambiente, tra i suoi bot. E poi, l’idea di andare nel piano di Tony senza il suo permesso lo mette a disagio, anche se sa che JARVIS lo farebbe passare senza alcun problema. Come ha ripetuto mille volte Tony, lui ha libero accesso a qualunque stanza della Torre.

Quindi workshop, decisamente. E deve lasciare una nota e dirgli di raggiungerlo. Magari nel suo appartamento o magari nella zona giorno comune. Potrebbe preparare un po’ di ghiaccio per lo champagne e chiedere a JARVIS di mettere su un po’ di musica adatta all’occasione.

Ancora una volta, le parole faticano ad uscire, ma quando finalmente riesce a scriverle, Steve si rende conto che sono molto più di quanto aveva previsto. Ci sono così tante cose che Tony deve sapere su di lui, tante cose che Steve vuole condividere con lui. Tony è un uomo dalle emozioni forti, anche quando le provoca.

Steve digita il codice dell’officina ed entra con un certo nervosismo. Non c’è nessuno, quella sera. Bruce ha accettato di andare al cinema con Natasha e Thor, mentre Bucky, Clint e Sam hanno deciso di aspettarli in qualche bar. Visione e Wanda, invece, sono via e nessuno sa dove, ma non importa. Se mai servisse la loro presenza, saprebbero di dover tornare. A volte Steve si sofferma a pensare a che strana coppia siano, ma quanto sembrino funzionare bene. Una parte di lui spera che sia così anche tra lui e Tony.

L’ultimo regalo viene adagiato sul tavolo da lavoro di Tony, col fiocco rosso perfettamente curato  e dritto. Gli mette ansia lasciarlo lì, alla mercé di chiunque – beh, non esattamente – ma è la scelta migliore, si dice.

Alla fine torna nella sua camera da letto, nel suo piano, e si concede una doccia per stemperare il nervosismo che continua a divorargli lo stomaco. L’acqua calda lo rilassa abbastanza, ma ci mette più tempo del dovuto e ha bisogno di una deviazione tra le fantasie per la serata.

Steve si concede qualche carezza distratta, ripensando al sorriso di Tony, alla sua voce carica di promesse, ai suoi occhi magnetici, alle dita che gli hanno sfiorato il collo mentre gli risistemava il colletto della camicia.

Non ci vuole molto. Il sorriso di Tony lo trascina oltre l’orlo dell’orgasmo in pochi minuti e lo lascia ansimante ed elettrico tra i vapori caldi della doccia.

Steve inspira e  riapre gli occhi, girando la manopola dell’acqua per chiuderne il getto dopo essersi risciacquato. Fuori dal box doccia, si asciuga rapidamente e recupera l’intimo appoggiato sullo sgabello per infilarselo.

Non sa cosa indossare. Una parte di lui vorrebbe vestirsi in giacca e cravatta, essere elegante per quello che spera essere il primo di tanti appuntamenti, ma un’altra parte di lui, una che parla con la stessa cadenza divertita di Tony, continua a ripetergli che si metterebbe solo in ridicolo e che invece jeans e tshirt andranno benissimo.

Tentenna ancora qualche istante davanti le ante spalancate dell’armadio, poi decide per il completo antracite su misura che proprio Tony gli ha fatto comprare. Per le serate ufficiali o gli avvenimenti importanti, aveva detto, e quella è una serata importante, no?

Quindi Steve s’infila la camicia di cotone finissimo, che lo veste come una seconda pelle, e si appunta i pantaloni dal taglio classico. Infine è il turno della giacca, che gli sta a pennello. Deve ammetterlo, Tony ha avuto ragione a farglielo comprare. Steve stira un’immaginaria piega dalla giacca e osserva il proprio riflesso nello specchio.

Sta bene, è elegante, ma senza la cravatta è più _casual_. Elegante, ma senza sembrare un pinguino ingessato. Un pinguino fuori dall’acqua e in procinto di rendersi ridicolo.

Inspira. Chiude gli occhi. Trattiene l’aria nei polmoni per qualche secondo, cercando di tenere a bada il nervosismo che gli mangia lo stomaco. Espira.

Non serve a molto. Il proprio riflesso gli sorride nervoso e lui non sa cosa fare. Sta cominciando a sudare, quindi si sfila la giacca e se l’appoggia con attenzione sul braccio. L’ultima cosa che vuole è farsi trovare da Tony puzzolente e con due enormi aloni sotto le braccia.

Si aggiusta nervosamente il colletto per ormai la milionesima volta e, finalmente, si decide a muoversi.

Tony non arriverà prima di almeno un paio d’ore, ma può sempre preparare lo champagne nel frattempo.

 

 

***

È ormai quasi l’una e Steve guarda il soffitto del proprio appartamento, semidisteso sul divano.

Forse Tony alla fine non si presenterà.

Forse era troppo. Forse Steve lo ha spaventato.

Ripensa al biglietto scritto, che assomiglia molto di più a una lettera, e si chiede se non ha esagerato, se, dopotutto, non ha detto più di quanto avesse dovuto. Molte cose scritte non sa neanche da dove siano uscite. Altre, invece, sa benissimo da dove provengono, quando sono nate e perché abbia sentito la necessità di dirle. Soprattutto perché se mai avesse tentato di dirgliele a voce, Tony glielo avrebbe impedito o lo avrebbe ignorato, fingendo che non avesse proferito parola. Perché dopotutto, Tony non ama parlare di Howard e Steve questo lo sa bene. Lo ha scoperto nel modo peggiore, tartassando l’altro di domande sul suo vecchio amico, bramoso di sapere se era stato felice, come avesse conosciuto la donna che poi aveva sposato, se fosse finalmente riuscito a perfezionare quella sua dannata auto volante. Se lo era sempre figurato un padre affettuoso, magari a volte distratto, ma di buon cuore, che aveva insegnato a Tony tutto ciò che sapeva. Tony, invece, aveva infranto le sue fantasie senza giri di parole. No, Howard non era mai stato un padre presente e premuroso e l’unica volta che aveva parlato a Tony da uomo a uomo, da scienziato a scienziato, era stato appena pochi anni prima, tramite un vecchio filmino. «Ma in quel caso» aveva detto Tony con un sorriso sghembo, «Più che a me si stava riferendo all’idea che aveva dell’uomo che sarei diventato, motivo per cui sembra molto meno deluso di quanto lo sia nei miei ricordi».

Steve non aveva risposto quella volta e non aveva più provato a chiedere a Tony di Howard. Ma aveva fatto le sue ricerche, aveva chiesto a chi sapeva avere le risposte – Rhodey per primo e poi Happy e Pepper, ma questi ultimi due erano arrivati anni dopo la morte di Howard e il primo aveva una conoscenza parziale della verità. L’unico uomo che sembrava conoscere Tony fin dall’infanzia era morto con la nascita di Iron Man. Quindi Steve aveva chiesto a Natasha. E lei lo aveva mandato da Coulson, che invece Howard lo aveva conosciuto. Phil gli aveva raccontato tutto, il bello e il brutto di Howard, il fatto che fosse certo amasse Maria e Tony, ma che fosse assolutamente incapace di dimostrarglielo. Gli anni di Tony in collegio erano stati segnati da un silenzio prolungato che, però, esplodeva in orgoglio paterno ogni qualvolta Howard aveva la possibilità di parlare del proprio figlio. Tutte cose che Tony non ha mai saputo se non anni dopo e che tutt’oggi lo lasciano solo con l’amaro in bocca.

Conosceva Howard, sapeva com’era fatto e che non era molto propenso all’affetto, a meno che non fosse diretto a una bella donna, ma nonostante tutto, Steve non riesce a perdonargli quella mancanza. L’idea di Tony che cresce senza l’affetto paterno, senza sentirsi mai amato da Howard lo distrugge internamente e gli fa nascere nel cuore una strana rabbia che lo divide in due. Da un lato avrebbe voluto non cadere nel ghiaccio, così da poter esserci per Tony come uno zio, come un vecchio amico di famiglia pronto a riportare a Tony  il proprio padre, pronto a svelargli i segreti del suo cuore. Pronto a prendere a pugni Howard quando si sarebbe dimostrato un idiota ottuso.

Ma l’altra parte di sé è quasi _grata_ di essere finita nel ghiaccio, di aver dormito per settant’anni ed essersi risvegliato in quel futuro così strano e _libero_. Perché in quel mondo così diverso eppure così simile in tante piccole sfumature, c’è Tony. C’è il sorriso che riserva ai suoi bot e la ruga di concentrazione che lo segna tra le sopracciglia quando è perso nella risoluzione di un problema. Ci sono le sue mani callose, le unghie curate e sporche perennemente di grasso. E ci sono le sue cicatrici, vecchie e nuove, la sua voce che lo chiama quando crede che sia stato colpito e la rabbia che gli infiamma gli occhi ogni qualvolta si rende conto che Steve sta bene ed è solo un po’ ammaccato.

«Spero che quel sorrisetto sia per me»

Steve sussulta e salta sul posto, inciampando nei propri piedi voltandosi verso la porta. C’è Tony lì, che lo guarda divertito. Indossa ancora lo smoking, ma il farfallino è sciolto e abbandonati ai due lati del colletto. I primi due bottoni della camicia sono aperti, i piedi scalzi e una ciocca di capelli ricade morbidamente sulla fronte. Ha un’aria rilassata che non fa che aumentare il nervosismo di Steve. Tony è bellissimo e Steve è innamorato di lui, che voglia ammetterlo o meno.

«Tony, stai… sei...» Steve gesticola e si odia un po’, perché nonostante gli anni e la guerra e gli alieni e tutto ciò che ha passato, ancora non riesce a non rendersi ridicolo davanti alla persona che ama. Tony ghigna e avanza. Il suo passo è indolente e stranamente sensuale e Steve sente la gola chiuderglisi per il nervosismo.

«Elegante?» domanda, la mano che scivola nella tasca dei pantaloni. L’altra si alza, come a fermare qualsiasi suo tentativo di parlare. «Aspetta, com’era? Una _bambola_ elegante?»

Steve arrossisce, ma gli occhi di Tony sono brillanti di divertimento, quindi va bene lo stesso.

«Non me la perdonerai molto presto, vero?» domanda ormai già rassegnato. L’altro ride e scuote la testa, tutto rughe e fossette. Oh dio, Steve vuole baciarlo.

«Non molto presto, no»

Si guardano, ormai a meno di un passo l’uno dall’altro, e Steve non riesce quasi più a respirare. Si schiarisce la gola e cerca di scacciare l’elettricità che sembra rendergli impossibile stare fermo. Vuole toccarlo, vuole baciarlo, vuole ripetergli che lo ama per tutta la notte. Ride, imbarazzato, e abbassa lo sguardo, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.

«Scusa, io…» si schiarisce di nuovo la gola e fa un mezzo passo indietro. «Vuoi un po’ di champagne? Credo sia ancora abbastanza freddo» propone, voltandosi per recuperare la bottiglia e i bicchieri. Ma l’altro lo afferra per il polso, bloccandolo prima che possa allontanarsi di più.

«Può aspettare» dice, invadendo il suo spazio personale senza altro indugio. Steve inspira, tremante e incerto, quando Tony è ormai a un soffio da lui. Può sentire il calore della sua pelle, il suo respiro sulla guancia, la sensazione dei loro abiti che sfregano piano tra loro. Gli dà il capogiro. Le mani di Tony scivolano su di lui, una sulla spalla, l’altra sul fianco, e lo invitano ad avvicinarsi ancora – come se fosse possibile.

Tony sorride e lo guida con gentilezza a seguire il suo ritmo, a dondolare con lui nel silenzio della stanza.

Non importa, va bene anche così.

«JARVIS» non serve che Tony continui. Una musica soffusa riempie l’aria tra loro con il lento ritmo di una chitarra acustica. Steve chiude gli occhi, stringe la presa gemella e si lascia guidare. Balla inspirando il suo profumo, godendosi la sua vicinanza come non ha mai potuto fare, col cuore che gli martella nel petto. Nonostante tutto, valeva la pena aspettare.

«Grazie» mormora, concedendosi una carezza discreta appena sotto il mento. Tony sorride contro la sua guancia.

«Grazie a te. Ho apprezzato molto la sorpresa» risponde direttamente contro il suo orecchio. La cosa lo fa rabbrividire e certo non passa inosservata, perché l’altro ride e si preme di più contro di lui. «Anzi, credo di dover fare qualcosa per dimostrarti quanto mi sia piaciuto e quanto mi piacerebbe vedere altri lavori delle tue dita» continua e Steve spalanca gli occhi quando il respiro si sposta verso la sua bocca. Tony sorride e Steve si chiede distrattamente se il siero lo aiuterà anche questa volta e non lo farà morire in un modo così stupido come il soffocamento indotto per emozione. Non è neanche certo che esista davvero. Forse sta solo straparlando. «Vorresti baciarmi, non è vero?» la voce di Tony è bassa e calda, quasi viziosa. Steve passerebbe la vita ad ascoltarla. Annuisce, incapace di trovare la voce. Deglutisce a vuoto quando Tony infila una mano tra i suoi capelli e lo tira gentilmente in basso, verso la sua bocca. Ghigna, fermo a un soffio da lui, divertito dal suo completo annichilimento. «Ma, Capitano, non sta bene baciarsi al primo appuntamento. Per chi mi ha preso? Per una delle tante bambole che le muoiono ai piedi?»

Steve si sgonfia letteralmente davanti ai suoi occhi e ride, rosso in viso. Il Bucky dei suoi ricordi gli sussurra qualcosa e lui decide, per una volta, di approfittarne.

«Beh, sai… Sono un soldato. Potrei morire domani…» mormora. Tony lo guarda per un lungo istante, poi scoppia a ridere e scuote la testa.

«Oh mio dio, sei così anni ‘40» Tony ride e scuote ancora la testa e quel ciuffo ribelle di capelli scivola in una piega deliziosa che lo ipnotizza. Steve non resiste più. Si china e lo bacia davvero, sulla bocca, con le labbra chiuse, trattenendo il fiato, sperando di non prendersi un pugno in faccia.

Quello che riceve, invece, è un sospiro appena percepibile e la sensazione delle labbra di Tony che si aprono per lui. Tony lo bacia con l’entusiasmo di qualcosa voluto da tempo e Steve quasi trema tra le sue braccia. Lo stringe più forte e si piega contro di lui, rispondendo con lo stesso desiderio, accogliendo con gioia la sensazione delle sue mani che si infilano tra i capelli, che lo tirano e lo trattengono, neanche avesse paura che Steve voglia allontanarsi. Non vuole.

«Dannazione, Cap, mi hai rovinato il divertimento» mormora Tony dopo quelle che sono sembrate ore. Le ore più belle della sua vita, se vuol dar retta all’adolescente nel suo petto.

«Non mi dispiace neanche un po’» risponde lui. Tony gli morde il labbro inferiore per ripicca e Steve gli posa un bacio veloce. Tony lo morde di nuovo e Steve, di nuovo, risponde con un bacio. Tony prende il suo labbro superiore tra le proprie e succhia piano, e Steve riprende possesso della sua bocca con prepotenza.

Il divano li accoglie senza grandi proteste. Tony sale cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi senza smettere di baciarlo, senza smettere di toccarlo, senza fermare le mani di Steve che s’infilano sotto la giacca dello smoking e oltre la camicia. Steve gliela tira fuori dai pantaloni e lo bacia ancora, senza fiato. Tony si strofina contro di lui, la bocca che lo abbandona per mezzo secondo prima di scivolare sul collo per un bacio e un morso.

«Dio, avevo ragione, questo completo ti sta divinamente» mormora, le mani che gli accarezzano il petto. Con le dita inizia a sbottonargli la camicia, posando una lenta scia di baci al suo passaggio. «Ma scommetto che nudo sei anche meglio»

Steve inspira eccitato. Non aveva assolutamente immaginato di finire mezzi nudi sul divano dopo appena dieci minuti di appuntamento – non che voglia lamentarsene, ma una parte di lui forse avrebbe preferito andare con più calma. Un'altra parte di lui, invece, quella che ora è fin troppo stretta in quel fastidiosissimo paio di pantaloni classici, è più che felice di essere a quel punto. Anzi, a ben vedere non vede l’ora di andare oltre e le parole di Tony non fanno altro che peggiorare la situazione.

Le labbra di Tony gli baciano un capezzolo e Steve trema. Lo afferra per i fianchi, lo tira verso di sé e poi lo spinge di lato, sotto di sé. Lo preme contro  i cuscini del divano e lo bacia, accomodandosi tra le cosce che Tony gli stringe attorno ai fianchi. Tony continua a sfregarsi, a mugolare, a incitarlo a fare qualcosa invece di restare lì a baciarlo ancora e ancora. Steve lo sa che dovrebbe fare qualcosa. Tony è un uomo d’azione, sul campo come nel letto, e probabilmente non è mai stato così tanto tempo a contatto col corpo di qualcun altro senza farci sesso da quando aveva sedici anni. Ma Steve non riesce a smettere di baciarlo, non può farci nulla. Adora le labbra di Tony, la bocca morbida, i denti bianchi che graffiano e mordono e chiedono di più con piccoli atti di prepotenza.

«Steve» Tony lo chiama, ma si lascia baciare ancora, mentre con le mani riesce a raggiungergli i pantaloni e sbottonarli.

«Reggiti» mormora lui sulle sue labbra e prima ancora che l’altro abbia capito l’ordine, infila le mani sotto le sue cosce e si alza in piedi, tenendoselo tra le braccia. Tony impreca, ma stringe braccia e gambe attorno a lui e si lascia portare via dal divano e dal salotto, verso la camera da letto.

È buia e fresca, ma appena mettono piede all’interno la stanza si illumina di una soffusa luce.

«Grazie, J» mormora Tony con un sorrisetto orgoglioso. Steve glielo bacia perché non può fare altrimenti. Il letto lo raggiunge con molta meno foga. Steve lo stende sopra e resta in ginocchio sopra di lui per non schiacciarlo, ma Tony sorride, lo bacia e lo tira in giù. Con una mano sulla spalla lo guida a stendersi accanto a lui e torna a sedersi sui suoi fianchi.

«Che ne dici di togliere di mezzo un po’ di roba, Cap»  propone, strattonandosi la camicia finché non riesce a togliersela e lanciarla via. Steve si umetta le labbra, guardandolo rapito. È bellissimo, spettinato e mezzo nudo su di lui, con gli occhi che brillano di eccitazione e divertimento.

«Voglio...» mormora Steve, ma prima che riesca a terminare la frase – prima che riesca anche solo a _capire_ cosa vuole – Tony lo bacia e gli infila una mano nei pantaloni.

« _Puoi_ » ansima contro le sue labbra, le dita che si stringono gentilmente attorno alla sua erezione. Steve trema e si inarca sotto il suo tocco. Tony lo bacia, lo succhia e lo spinge al limite con fin troppa facilità, lasciandolo poi lì per un tempo che sembra infinito. Ride ogni volta che Steve geme, ma lo bacia ogni volta, quindi Steve non se la prende più di tanto.

«Tony...» Steve ansima e tende la testa all’indietro così da mettere in mostra il collo e lasciare all’altro tutto lo spazio che vuole. Tony lo morde con un pizzico di prepotenza, gli apre la camicia e gli lecca lo sterno con l’espressione rapita di chi certe cose ha sognato per tanto tempo di farle e finalmente può. Steve lo capisce, davvero. Ha la testa leggera per l’eccitazione e tutto ciò che vuole è avere Tony tra le braccia per poterlo baciare ancora. Ma l’altro sembra avere altri progetti e continua a sfuggirgli dalla presa dopo ogni bacio.

«Dio, Steve, smettila di distrarmi» si lamenta Tony dopo l’ennesimo bacio. Ansima senza fiato, con le guance rosse e i capelli ormai completamente sfatti. Steve non riesce a smettere di baciarlo finché è in quelle condizioni.

«Colpa tua» ribatte, attirandolo in un nuovo bacio. Tony si lascia trascinare di nuovo giù e Steve ne approfitta per accarezzargli la schiena e le natiche, che scattano in leggeri movimenti, in cerca di frizione – facendo investire lui da un’ondata di piacere. «Oh Dio, Tony…» ansima e si tende. Tony ride e gli posa un bacio appena sotto il mento, facendogli il solletico col pizzetto.

«Ora sta’ fermo, Rogers, e lasciati succhiare» gli ordina e, dio, Tony non può dirgli certe cose e pretendere che non venga subito. Steve geme e nasconde il viso tra le mani, imbarazzato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo.

Tony ride, da qualche parte vicino al suo ombelico, e gli morde un fianco, mentre con le mani gli sfila finalmente pantaloni e intimo.

Steve inspira e chiude gli occhi, il battito del proprio cuore che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie in modo assordante. È stato soldato per abbastanza tempo da non avere problemi nello spogliarsi davanti ad altri, ma in quel momento, essere completamente nudo gli dà il capogiro. Forse è colpa di quegli occhi.

Tony lo guarda come se volesse studiarlo, come se volesse dipanare ogni singolo segreto di quel corpo, stamparsene una mappa precisa nella mente. Come se Steve fosse un esperimento particolarmente complesso, un mistero che l’altro vuole risolvere da un’intera vita. E il fatto che anche a occhi chiusi Steve sappia esattamente che tipo di sguardo l’altro gli sta rivolgendo è forse un po’ dovuto alla sua ossessione per gli occhi di Tony. Se le sue mani non tremassero così tanto, Steve potrebbe ritrarli senza alcuna difficoltà, solo _sentendo_ sulla propria pelle l’intensità di quello sguardo.

Le mani di Tony gli accarezzano le cosce e le spingono dolcemente ad aprirsi appena, cosicché lui possa accomodarsi nel mezzo comodamente. La bocca, poi, non abbandona mai la sua pelle. Steve sente le sue labbra scivolare dal fianco allo sterno all’inguine, seguendo la lingua in quel breve viaggio fino al suo pube.

Steve inspira a fondo, teso e nervoso, sotto quelle attenzioni. I suoi peli vengono tirati gentilmente, la sua erezione sfiorata dalla punta del naso e baciata con rapidità alla base. Uno sfiorarsi appena, ma che basta per fargli montare il sangue nel corpo ancora di più. La testa, ormai, è racchiusa in un mondo ovattato, riempito solo dal battito furioso del proprio cuore e dai sospiri eccitati di Tony.

Steve si punta sui gomiti, in cerca di Tony – magari per riuscire a riportarlo su da lui per un altro bacio – ma ricade all’indietro l’istante dopo, quando si trova davanti l’immagine di Tony, accovacciato tra le sue gambe. Sentire le mani di Tony su di sé è un conto, ma vederlo... Quell’immagine non lo abbandonerà mai più. «Oh mio dio…»

Tony ride, lo stringe tra le dita e posa di nuovo le sue labbra su di lui. Questa volta non è una carezza leggera, questa volta la bocca di Tony si apre e succhia, prima un lato, quasi alla base, poi la punta, risalendo lentamente fino ad essa con un mugolio di desiderio.

Steve non può far altro che subire quell’attacco, incapace di articolare qualcosa più sensato di un «Oh mio dio» ansimato e sconnesso. A Tony, però, non sembra importare.

Steve si tende e lo prega, le mani che si infilano tra i suoi capelli in una carezza un po’ rude. Tony mugola in apprezzamento, sospira e succhia con più foga, con più rapidità, neanche ne andasse della sua vita. Steve boccheggia e gli tira i capelli. Punta i piedi sul materasso e scatta con i fianchi verso l’alto, a bocca aperta, senza fiato. Tony sostituisce la bocca con la mano e assale le sue labbra, accompagnandolo oltre l’orgasmo con carezze rapide. Steve geme e lo bacia, rabbrividendo tra le sue braccia, con la strana sensazione di avere la testa leggera.

Sospira profondamente e ferma la mano di Tony stringendola nella sua. Lo bacia ancora, delicato e morbido questa volta, quasi in un piccolo ringraziamento. Tony sorride e scivola con le labbra sul suo collo, facendolo rabbrividire.

È ancora eccitato, ovviamente, Steve può sentire la sua erezione premergli contro lo stomaco e i suoi fianchi muoversi in lenti circoli in cerca di frizione.

Gli accarezza i capelli per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Vuoi che... Mi vuoi in ginocchio?» domanda. Tony, tra le sue braccia, trema e seppellisce il viso nell’incavo del suo collo con un gemito quasi doloroso. Poi ride, nervoso, ed esce dal suo nascondiglio con un sorrisetto e un bacio per lui.

«Dio, Steve» mormora, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca con dolcezza. «Non puoi dire certe cose e pretendere che io non venga all’istante»

Steve si morde un labbro, pensieroso – che Tony gli bacia subito – e allunga una mano tra loro per stringerlo tra le dita. È nervoso, non ha mai avuto l’erezione di un altro uomo tra le mani, ma non importa. Vuole solo vedere Tony sciogliersi per lui, _grazie_ a lui.

«E se te lo ordinassi?» domanda, facendo quella che Tony scherzosamente chiama la sua voce da Capitan America. L’altro sgrana gli occhi e scatta nella sua mano, eccitato. Si avventa sulle sue labbra con foga, si muove su di lui, ansimante.

«Signorsì, signore» scherza. Steve allarga appena le gambe affinché si sistemi meglio, ne alza una e Tony ne stringe la coscia, usandola per spingersi meglio contro la sua mano. A occhi chiusi, sopra di lui, Tony si inarca e dondola, spinge e insegue il proprio orgasmo tra le sue dita. Quando finalmente viene, lo fa quasi in silenzio, con calma, in modo completamente opposto a come Steve se l’era immaginato.

Caos, sudore e gemiti sono stati nelle fantasie di Steve per mesi, ma ora, guardando l’orgasmo di Tony sporcargli lo stomaco e il petto, i suoi capelli scombinati, gli occhi a mezz’asta e quel sorriso morbido e indolente sulle labbra si rende conto di essersi sbagliato in modo clamoroso. È quella l’immagine che rimarrà per sempre impressa nella sua mente.

Tony si china – quasi crolla su di lui – e lo bacia con un sospiro soddisfatto. Steve lo accoglie e lo stringe tra le braccia, passandogli una mano tra i capelli sudati, accarezzandogli uno zigomo e una guancia, fino al pizzetto.

In silenzio, Steve guarda la sua espressione rilassarsi sempre di più e diventare sempre più sonnolenta. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ha le parole che gli prudono in gola e premono per uscire, ma non crede sia il momento adatto.

«Grazie» la voce di Tony lo sorprende e quando abbassa lo sguardo si ritrova davanti un paio d’occhi scuri incredibilmente belli e luminosi.

«Per cosa?»

«Il regalo. I disegni. Sono... sono davvero belli»

Steve accenna un sorriso. L’altro si muove piano contro di lui, sistemandosi meglio, stiracchiandosi come un grosso gatto soddisfatto.

«Volevo solo che capissi»

«Ho capito» Tony sorride, si allunga sul suo petto e lo bacia. Si scosta appena, guardandolo con la testa inclinata di lato, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non riesce a capire. «Credo ancora che tu sia un pazzo, ma ho capito»

Steve sorride ancora e scrolla le spalle. «Forse lo sono, ma voglio esserlo con te»

Tony alza gli occhi al cielo. «Sdolcinato» borbotta. Però torna a stendersi contro di lui, caldo e morbido, quindi Steve chiude gli occhi e bacia.

 

 

***

«Capitano Rogers, è richiesta la sua presenza nel laboratorio»

Steve ci mette qualche istante a rendersi conto che a parlare è stato JARVIS e che sta parlando con lui. Batte ripetutamente le palpebre per scacciare la patina di sonnolenza che ancora le ingoffa e si alza a sedere.

«Che succede?» gracchia, grattandosi la testa. Recupera i boxer dal pavimento e se li infila con uno sbadiglio, che devia in un sorriso al ricordo di come ci sono finiti lì. Solo in quel momento registra l’assenza di Tony, e seppure una parte di lui è deluso dal vuoto accanto a lui, non è preoccupato. Tony non ha un buon rapporto con il riposo.

«Il Signor Stark è sotto l’effetto di una sostanza sconosciuta. Il Dottor Banner sta tentando di avvicinarsi, ma il signor Stark non sembra volersi fidare. Non riconosce neanche la mia voce» aggiunge con una nota che può essere solo di dispiacere.

Il sonno residuo scompare di colpo e Steve afferra un paio di jeans e una maglietta pulita e se li infila al volo, uscendo dalla stanza ancora a piedi scalzi.

L’intero piano del laboratorio è silenzioso. Bruce è da un lato della stanza, le mani alzate con i palmi rivolti verso Tony, che invece lo fissa con sguardo terrorizzato.

«Tony?» Steve avanza, confuso e preoccupato per lo stato dell’altro, ma sembra solo peggiorare la situazione. Tony urla e arretra contro il muro, continuando a guardarlo con occhi spalancati. Bruce si posiziona tra loro e fa segno a Steve di restare fermo dov’è senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con Tony.

«Va tutto bene, Tony. È solo Steve. Tu... ti ricordi di lui, vero?» domanda e il cuore di Steve manca qualche battito. Che Tony si sia dimenticato di lui? Che... che l’intera notte – l’intero mese sia andato perduto per sempre?

Tony però annuisce piano e Steve torna a respirare, sollevato, e sorride.

«Ehi» lo saluta. Dietro di lui sente dei passi quindi si volta, appena in tempo per vedere Clint, Natasha e Thor salire dalle scale e fa loro cenno di non muoversi, di non avvicinarsi più di così. Evidentemente JARVIS deve aver dato l’allarme a tutta la squadra.

Devono essere una strana visione dall’esterno. Un gruppo di adulti in fila indiana, a una debita distanza gli uni dagli altri, neanche stessero giocando ad acchiapparello.

«Che succede?» Clint muove appena la mano verso la sua schiena, magari in una ricerca istintiva dell’arco. Natasha, accanto a lui, resta in silenzio a osservare Tony, che invece inizia a guardarsi attorno in modo frenetico.

«Devo... devo uscire di qui» geme, strisciando contro il muro.

«Tony» Steve fa un nuovo passo avanti e la reazione dell’altro non si fa attendere ed è più violenta di quanto lui si aspettasse. Tony arretra e in un secondo richiama l’armatura di Iron Man, che lo ricopre come una seconda pelle. L’istante dopo il propulsore è puntato e caricato verso di loro, in un monito a non avanzare ancora.

«Frena i tuoi timori, amico mio» Thor si pone davanti ai due compagni con lui. Mijolnir è al suo fianco, ma lui non accenna ad alzare la mano armata. Steve è certo, però, che nel caso in cui partisse il colpo da Tony, Thor riuscirebbe a deviarlo senza problemi con un colpo del suo martello. «Cosa affligge e terrorizza il tuo animo da guerriero?»

Tony continua a muoversi, ma il propulsore si abbassa appena e Steve si permette di rilassarsi un po’. Dura troppo poco.

«Devo uscire di qui. Devo uscire, non posso... non posso, non posso… devo uscire» Le parole diventano quasi un lamento senza senso e vengono inghiottite dal sibilo del propulsore che carica di nuovo. Questa volta il colpo viene rilasciato davvero, ma verso la parete sulla destra, aprendo un buco da cui entra l’aria fresca del mattino.

Steve e gli altri hanno appena il tempo di fare mezzo passo, che Iron Man vola via a tutta velocità, sbandando nell’evitare l’edificio di fronte. Steve raggiunge l’apertura nel muro e lo guarda sparire verso ovest.

«Dove sta andando?» Clint, accanto a lui, lo tira indietro.

«Scopriamolo» dice e Steve annuisce, seguendo gli altri verso l’altro lato della stanza. «Bruce, vieni? Potrebbe servirci Hulk»

Bruce si passa una mano tra i capelli e si guarda attorno. «Forse è meglio se questa volta me ne occupi io e non _lui_ » risponde. Si rigira qualcosa in mano. Sembra una fiala e Steve ha un presentimento orribile.

«Cos’è?»

«Ancora non ne sono sicuro»

Steve tentenna, poi annuisce. «Tienimi informato sulle novità» gli chiede e l’altro fa un cenno d’assenso.

Quando raggiunge l’Avenjet, i motori stanno già rollando. Natasha lo aspetta sulla rampa con i suoi scarponi e lo scudo e Steve li accetta con un sorriso.

«Non un bel risveglio, eh?» commenta, seguendolo verso la cabina, dove Clint, seduto al posto del pilota, accarezza la cloche con affetto. Ci vuole un attimo perché decollino. Bucky, seduto nel posto accanto, stringe appena la presa sul bracciolo.

Steve ripensa alla sera prima, ai baci di Tony, al sorriso che aveva poco prima di addormentarsi e al braccio che lo ha stretto possessivamente per quasi tutta la notte.

«L’avevo immaginato diversamente, in effetti» ammette. Natasha lo guarda, ma non parla e lui non stacca gli occhi dal cielo, in cerca di un familiare rosso e oro che lo attraversa.

 

 

***

Dorothy sfreccia al di sopra del palazzi, seguendo il bip luminoso sul monitor. JARVIS ha attivato il GPS sull’armatura così da permettere loro di seguirne gli spostamenti. In lontananza vedono del fumo salire dalla strada. C’è il segno di un’enorme bruciatura sull’asfalto, tra due macchine e gli evidenti segni delle rispettive frenate brusche. Nessuno parla, ma Steve sa che tutti si stanno chiedendo la stessa cosa: è stato Tony a fare quello?

«Ragazzi» Il viso di Bruce compare sullo schermo  un istante dopo la sua voce. Ha gli occhiali storti e i capelli che sparano in tutte le direzioni.

«Hai scoperto qualcosa, Doc?» Clint non stacca gli occhi dal cielo ma è facile notare quanto sia teso – almeno per lui. Dopo anni di conoscenza e missioni spalla contro spalla, riesce a leggere ognuno dei propri compagni senza difficoltà. Perfino Natasha, quando _vuole essere letta_.

«Beh, sì, in effetti, sì. Ho il forte sospetto che la sostanza che JARVIS ha rilevato nel corpo di Tony stamattina sia la stessa che stavamo sintetizzando partendo dai campioni di sangue degli animali delle zoo»

«Grandioso»

«Tipico» sospira Natasha a braccia incrociate. «Piuttosto che mettere a rischio il suo principe azzurro, Tony fa l’eroe tragico. Dovevamo immaginarlo»

Steve sorvola sul _principe azzurro_ e si concentra invece sul resto, perché Natasha ha ragione. Conoscono tutti Tony abbastanza da aver dovuto prevedere che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere. A ben vedere _lo avevano previsto_ e gli avevano fatto promettere che non l’avrebbe testata su se stesso, ma a quanto pare avevano sbagliato a fidarsi e a lasciarlo solo con il siero – o la droga o qualunque sia il termine adatto.

«Non ha più importanza ormai» Steve fa un passo avanti, piegandosi sullo schermo di comunicazione. «C’è un… antidoto o qualcosa del genere? Un modo per liberarlo da quella roba il prima possibile?»

«Probabile, ma ho bisogno di più informazioni e purtroppo, nonostante il panico, Tony resta un genio abbastanza lucido da cancellare tutti i dati in nostro possesso raccolti fino a questo momento»

«Perché l’avrebbe fatto?»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea» Bruce si pulisce le lenti e rinforca gli occhiali con un sospiro mesto. «Riportatelo qui e farò in modo di ripulirlo, anche a costo di fargli sudare ogni goccia di quel veleno con la paura»

Clint ridacchia. «Oh, questa sì che è una cosa che voglio vedere» dice e accelera.

Il puntino rosso sulla mappa rallenta, devia di qualche grado verso destra e poi si ferma. Quando finalmente arrivano in vista della Great Gull Island, lì dove il segnale è ancora stabile, di Iron Man, però, non ce n’è traccia. L’intera zona è deserta e non c’è alcun segno di civiltà se non per qualche fabbricato ormai abbandonato.

«Laggiù» Clint indica Thor – che li ha preceduti – accanto a una zolla di terra smossa e la buca appena poco più in là. Dal suo interno sale del fumo e, di tanto in tanto, una luce pulsata fin troppo simile al propulsore dell’armatura.

«Dove diavolo sta andando?» Bucky si alza dal sedile e si sposta verso il portellone insieme a lui e Natasha, mentre Clint atterra.

Steve stringe la presa sullo scudo e inspira a fondo. Non ha la più pallida idea del perché Tony sia lì, ma non si fida di tutta quella calma. I jeans non sono l’ideale se dovesse trovarsi in un combattimento, ma non è importante. È un soldato e un suo compagno di squadra – _Tony_ , tra tutti – ha bisogno del suo aiuto.

«Andrà tutto bene» mormora Bucky al suo indirizzo. Steve si volta sorpreso, ma l’altro ha lo sguardo fisso sulla rampa che si abbassa lentamente. Sorride e annuisce una singola volta. 

«Andiamo»

I compagni non aspettano altro e scattano verso la buca – che ora che si avvicinano assomiglia molto più a un tunnel senza fine.

«Sta cercando qualcosa» Natasha si accovaccia e accanto a lei Clint si sporge, recuperando una freccia dalla faretra.

«Scopriamo cosa» tende l’arco e scocca la freccia nella buca. La fune che si tende resta ancorata all’arco. Clint la prova un paio di volte, poi passa l’arco a Thor. «Non romperlo» dice, battendogli sui bicipiti. Poi segue Natasha giù, aggrappandosi alla corda. Il terzo è Bucky e infine Steve e poi Thor, che restituisce l’arco intatto al legittimo proprietario.

«Cosa diavolo è questo posto?» Steve si guarda attorno, confuso. Sono in quello che sembra la fine di un interminabile corridoio totalmente vuoto.  La Great Gull Island è una riserva, una zona adibita all’osservazione e lo studio di uccelli marini, perché mai dovrebbe esserci una base sotterranea segreta?

«Credo che il nostro amico di ferro sia molto più lucido di quanto credessimo» mormora Thor, avvicinandosi a un pannello contro il muro accanto a una porta in metallo. Natasha, dall’altro lato, batte contro una targhetta.

«Questo spiega molte cose» dice, sottolineando con l’indice la sigla A.I.M.

«Che cos’è?» domanda Steve, avvicinandosi.

«Advanced Idea Mechanics» risponde la donna prontamente. «È una società criminale segreta. Operano sotto la copertura di alcune industrie e laboratori rinomati. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. la tiene d’occhio da anni, ma finora non eravamo mai riusciti a trovare uno dei loro laboratori. Coulson sarà così felice che potrebbe perfino ringraziare Tony» continua, manomettendo il pannello per riuscire a sfilarne la mascherina e raggiungere i fili nascosti nel muro.

Clint ride. «Un’altra cosa che voglio vedere» dice, seguendo poi gli altri oltre la porta aperta dalle sapienti dita della spia.

Il silenzio cala con rapidità sul gruppo mentre attraversano un nuovo corridoio identico al precedente, ma l’udito di Steve percepisce qualcosa pochi istanti prima che la stessa Natasha faccia cenno di fermarsi. Steve si concentra sui suoni attutiti che sente – passi in pesanti scarponi. Tre – no, quattro paia di scarponi che stridono appena sul pavimento alla fine di ogni passo. Fa loro segno con le dita e i compagni si posizionano: Thor in retroguardia, pronto ad abbattere chiunque cerchi di superarli, Clint tende due frecce stordenti da sopra la spalla di Steve. Natasha e Bucky, invece, si avvicinano silenziosi al muro, pronti a sferrare un attacco a sorpresa appena chiunque stia arrivando giri l’angolo. Sono quattro uomini in una ridicola divisa giallo canarino. Natasha sferra un pugno alla gola del primo, che si piega facendole così da appoggio per sferrare un calcio perfettamente assestato al secondo, che va giù in un istante. Gli altri due si scontrano violentemente con le pareti, con un piccolo aiuto da parte di Bucky. Il tutto dura meno di quattro secondi e termina con un sorrisetto soddisfatto condiviso dai due Avengers.

«Fanno sembrare tutto così facile» si lamenta Clint con uno sbuffo. Steve e Thor si voltano a guardarlo divertiti.

«Quello _era_ facile»

«Perfino l’ultimo dei guerrieri di Asgard saprebbe farlo»

Clint alza gli occhi al cielo. «Mi manca Sam» commenta. Gli altri ridono quietamente. Poi  il suono assordante di un allarme li rigetta con forza nella realtà.

«Ci hanno scoperto?» Steve, Clint e Thor raggiungono gli altri due in prossimità dell’angolo, tra i corpi svenuti degli agenti dell’A.I.M.

«Non credo. Ma non siamo gli unici ad essersi infiltrati, giusto?» Natasha guarda Steve con un piccolo cenno quasi di scuse – neanche fosse colpa sua. Steve stira le labbra e rafforza la presa sullo scudo.

«Non perdiamo altro tempo»

 

 

***

Inoltrarsi in una base segreta non è mai stato semplice, ma neanche un’impresa impossibile, soprattutto se dalla tua hai una spia addestrata fin dalla tenera età a infiltrarsi dovunque. Ma camminare per corridoi di una base sotterranea dell’A.I.M. è quasi come camminare per le strade di New York. Un sacco di persone attorno a te, ma nessuno che si volta a guardarti – in questo caso perché tutti fuori combattimento.

«Tony si sta dando da fare» Clint picchietta il corpo privo di conoscenza dell’ennesimo agente a terra. «Questo qui è vivo, per lo meno» li informa.

«Mi sembra di seguire delle briciole di pane» Steve è frustrato. Quella base è un labirinto. Ogni volta che crede di essere arrivato, tutto ciò che si ritrova davanti è l’ennesimo cumulo di corpi.

Una parte di lui si chiede se Tony si renda conto di ciò che sta facendo, se realizza che alcuni di quegli uomini che ha colpito non sono sopravvissuti. Steve sa che è una conseguenza non sempre evitabile, ma Tony non sembra volerlo accettare.

Tony, il mercante di morte, l’uomo che, volente o nolente, ha costruito il proprio impero sulla morte è, tra loro, quello con maggiori difficoltà ad accettare le conseguenze di uno scontro. Nessuno di loro è felice quando qualcuno muore per mano loro, questo è ovvio, ma il processo di accettazione delle responsabilità è più rapido rispetto al loro compagno. Perfino Bruce sembra essere migliorato rispetto a lui.

Spera solo di riuscire ad aiutarlo quando ne avrà bisogno.

«Da questa parte» Natasha scatta in avanti nello stesso istante in cui un gruppo terrorizzato di agenti dell’ A.I.M. scappa attraverso una porta. Steve riesce appena a intravedere la figura di Iron Man stagliarsi al centro della stanza prima che le porte si chiudano davanti a loro.

«Tony!» urla Steve, ma è tutto inutile, l’uomo non si gira né sembra neanche averlo sentito. Steve si abbatte sulle porte di metallo nel tentativo di aprirle, senza risultato. Natasha si concentra sul pannello per manometterlo come ha fatto già in precedenza, ma Clint la trascina via di lì senza una parola un’istante prima che il martello di Thor si pianti nel congegno, facendo tremare l’edificio fin nelle sue fondamenta. Steve guarda i suoi compagni e ha quasi il terrore di vederli sparire sotto un cumulo di macerie, ma invece l’intero complesso resta stabile, nonostante una pioggia di polvere che li investe.

Thor estrae il martello dal pannello ormai distrutto – che si lamenta con un leggero _bzz_ e una scintilla di risentimento – e posiziona le mani su uno dei pannelli. Guarda Steve , che sorride, e poi, insieme, tirano finché le pesanti porte di metallo non si muovono e, finalmente, vedono uno spiraglio di luce.

Natasha approfitta dello spazio minimo necessario per scivolare all’interno e abbattere le ultime due guardie ancora in piedi.

Quando riescono ad entrare, Steve si rende pienamente conto di dove sono.

È un laboratorio, un enorme, immenso laboratorio pieno di provette e alambicchi e computer, i cui schermi ripetono costantemente la stessa parola: ALLARME.

Bucky lo batte sulla spalla con una mano, serio e rigido accanto a lui, e gli indica Iron Man dall’altro lato della stanza. Steve capisce subito il nervosismo del suo amico e il respiro frammentato che lo coglie gli fa quasi tenerezza.

Tony è davanti a quello che sembra a tutti gli effetti una vasca criogenica. Ma nell’enorme cilindro di vetro non c’è alcun Soldato D’Inverno addormentato, nessuna statua di ghiaccio, bensì un essere mai visto prima, immerso in un liquido azzurrognolo, che dà alla sua pelle una sfumatura quasi marina.

Sembra un tritone, un abitante di Atlantide, una figura uscita direttamente dai libri di folklore. È longilineo, dalla testa allungata e lo scheletro fin troppo sottile. Dà quasi la sensazione che possa rompersi da un momento all’altro.

L’essere apre gli occhi di scatto quando uno scalpiccio concitato annuncia l’arrivo di altri agenti. Non sa per quale delle due azioni, ma Tony carica il propulsore e direziona il colpo alla base della gabbia, mandando il vetro in frantumi e inondando la stanza di liquido. Gli agenti continuano ad arrivare in massa, sempre più numerosi, e puntano Tony e l’essere tra le sue braccia. Quindi gli Avengers si muovono in difesa del compagno, facendogli da scudo.

«Quanti diavolo sono?» sbotta Clint, scoccando frecce a ripetizione.

«Proteggete Iron Man» comanda Steve e ne mette k.o. cinque in un colpo.

«Non credo ce ne sia più bisogno» ribatte Natasha, ansimante e circondata di nemici. Nessuno di loro si preoccupa e guardano invece lì dove lei gli fa cenno appena in tempo per vedere Tony sfrecciare tra gli agenti con l’essere tra le braccia.

«Dannazione—Tony!» C’è una scarica di proiettili in direzione dell’armatura e Steve lancia lo scudo per abbattere l’agente prima che possa colpirlo.

«Adesso basta!» Thor ringhia e batte il martello a terra, facendo vibrare di nuovo l’edificio. Una serie di scariche elettriche si propaga dal punto di contatto, stordendo la schiera di nemici davanti a loro, mentre il resto, il nugolo di appena una decina, si congela, terrorizzata. Almeno sono più intelligenti della maggior parte degli agenti dell’Hydra.

«Capitano, forse ti interesserà sapere che Iron Man è appena sbucato da un buco e sta volando in direzione di New York» La voce di Sam arriva distorta, ma chiara, sorprendendo gli altri.

«Falcon? Come sei arrivato qui?»

«JARVIS ha pensato che potevate aver bisogno di una mano» spiega. Non hanno bisogno di chiedere chi c’è con lui, perché Wanda interviene subito dopo:

«Che cosa è successo? Percepisco una forte paura. L’intera isola è avvolta dal terrore»

«Dobbiamo fermarlo» Steve si guarda attorno e indica Natasha, Clint e Thor prima di continuare: «Restate qui e fate in modo che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. arrivi e prenda in custodia tutti i sopravvissuti. Bucky, tu--»

«Sono dietro di te» è la risposta dell’amico, che lo fa sorridere orgoglioso. Annuisce una singola volta, poi entrambi scattano verso l’uscita.

Ripercorrere l’intera base al contrario è più rapido, ma a Steve sembra volerci comunque un’eternità e quando finalmente sbucano verso l’esterno, il suo timore maggiore è che sia successo qualcosa a Tony e sia sparito.

L’Avenjet ha già i motori che rullano, gentile concessione di Wanda, mentre Sam li aspetta accanto al portellone.

«Sembra che Tony abbia isolato JARVIS dall’armatura, ma la nostra Scarlett dice di poter seguire comunque la sua traccia» spiega, facendo un cenno alle sue spalle, verso l’interno del jet. Steve annuisce e lo supera, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Grazie. Ascolta potresti--»

«Restare e dare una mano agli altri? Certamente. E poi sono sicuro che Clint preferisca volare con me piuttosto che _cadere_ con Thor» Falcon salta giù dal jet un attimo prima che questo prenda il volo e li saluta. Poi il portellone si richiude e Steve inspira a fondo, imponendosi di restare calmo. Andrà tutto bene, Tony starà bene e riusciranno a riportarlo a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

«Ne sei sicura?»

Wanda annuisce, gli occhi chiusi e le lunghe dita affusolate premute contro le tempi. «La sua traccia è chiara e si ferma qui» spiega. Apre gli occhi e inspira. Steve poggia una mano sulla spalla di Bucky, senza dover parlare, e quest’ultimo atterra.

L’Avengers Tower è esattamente come l’hanno lasciata, silenziosa e con un piccolo, nuovo buco ancora fumante. Ma ora, a riempirla, ci sono un essere mai visto prima e Tony. Sono rinchiusi nel laboratorio, il quale è avvolto da una strana nebbiolina che fuoriesce dai condotti d’areazione.

«JARVIS?»

«Mi dispiace, Capitano, ma il Signor Stark ha bypassato i miei codici di sicurezza e isolato il laboratorio. Non posso fare nulla» risponde l’AI prontamente – e, beh, Bruce l’aveva detto. Nonostante il panico, Tony resta un genio e come tale si comporta.

All’interno del laboratorio, Tony e l’essere sono vicini, si osservano – e da come Tony annuisce, sembrano dialogare.

«Tony?» Steve si avvicina al vetro e vi batte piano sopra, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del padrone di casa. Questi sussulta e lo guarda a occhi sbarrati, una mano che scivola cauta verso la chiave inglese sul tavolo alle sue spalle.

«Andate via!» urla con la voce più ferma che possiede – e non lo è molto. É alta, acuta, quasi distorta.  

«Tony, vogliamo solo aiutarti. Aiutarvi. Il tuo amico--»

«Non lo avrete mai! Non--» Tony, all’improvviso, sgrana gli occhi, li rovescia all’indietro e si accascia atterra. Dietro di lui, Bruce posa la siringa sul tavolo e sblocca le porte per loro, occhieggiando l’essere silenzioso lì accanto. Quello però non fa null’altro se non osservarlo.  

«Quando si è barricato qui dentro non ha fatto caso che ci fossi anche io» spiega. Anche lui ha una voce strana, ma non sembra preoccupato, quindi Steve fa altrettanto. Dopotutto è lui lo scienziato, no?

Si accovaccia con lui, osservandolo controllare il polso di Tony per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

«Starà bene, non farmi quella faccia, Steve. E poi un po’ di riposo non gli farà mai male» dice e Steve non ribatte. Prende Tony tra le braccia e lo sistema sul divano addossato alla parete, lasciando che Bruce gli sistemi una coperta addosso.

«Credi che ci saranno conseguenze?» Si schiarisce la voce, cercando di mandar via quella distorsione. Dev’esserci qualcosa nell’aria.

«Ci sono sempre conseguenze»

«Intendo--»

«Lo so. Non lo so. Ma farò analisi approfondite. Non voglio altre sorprese»

Steve annuisce, osservandolo prelevare una fiala di sangue dal braccio inerme dell’amico.

Dall’altro lato della stanza, i loro compagni sono silenziosi. Steve si avvicina con cautela, affiancando Bucky, che sosta qualche passo indietro rispetto agli altri due.

Visione e Wanda sono ai due lati dell’essere, rannicchiato nell’angolo e con i suoi enormi occhi vitrei fissi sul viso di lei. È Visione a iniziare a spiegare, quando si rende conto che sono tutti in attesa.

«Permettetemi di presentarvi Aiden, del pianeta Py-213» Steve sussulta al suono della sua voce. Tra tutti, Visione è quello che lo sconvolge di più. Sarà per via del fatto che quella voce associata al suo viso non propriamente umano sembra combaciare meglio che con gli altri?

«Aiden?» domanda, sperando di mascherare la sua sorpresa.

«È così che lo chiama Tony, vista l’impossibilità di una pronuncia corretta del suo vero nome nella vostra lingua»

L’alieno – _Aiden_ – fa un suono simile a un pigolio, ma _tridimensionale_ , se questo ha senso. Steve non è certo che ne abbia. Wanda gli sorride e si alza, invitandolo a fare altrettanto.

«Py-213. Questo spiega molte cose» Bruce si schiarisce la voce, avvicinandosi. Allo sguardo confuso degli altri fa un cenno all’aria attorno a loro, all’umidità che fa appiccicare i vestiti addosso e a quell’alterazione di voce che li fa assomigliare tutti a cartoni animati. «Tony deve aver deviato i tubi di raffreddamento per aiutarlo a respirare. La loro atmosfera è composta dal 97% di elio, ricordate? E noi lo usiamo per raffreddare i sistemi magnetici della torre»

«Quindi Tony sapeva chi era» ragiona lui e lo scienziato annuisce, ma è Wanda a rispondere:

«Sono una specie empatica» spiega, facendolo ridere suo malgrado. Lei stessa ammicca sorpresa e ridacchia, assomigliando a una bambina. «Riescono a comunicare tramite una condivisione di stati d’animo e il siero fungeva da involontario catalizzatore»

«Involontario?»

«È stato trascinato sulla Terra pochi istanti prima che la frattura esplodesse e si chiudesse per sempre»

«Ha senso. Prima dell’esplosione dev’esserci stato un attimo di stabilità che ha permesso si attraversare la frattura indenni»

Steve ripensa al quell’istante infinito in cui Tony fissava la frattura, senza muoversi, quasi scrutandola in cerca di qualcosa. Che l’avesse visto?

«Ma perché lo hanno catturato? Cosa volevano da lui?» domanda, cercando di scacciare quell’immagine dalla mente.

«Il loro pianeta ha una gravità superiore»

«Ma certo! Devono aver studiato le sue caratteristiche sfruttando i momenti di vicinanza tra i pianeti»

«Cosa significa?»

«È come per Superman. La gravità diversa li rende super forti, super veloci sulla Terra»

Steve sospira e annuisce. «E hanno pensato che avrebbero potuto estrapolare da lui qualcosa per riprodurre il Super Siero» ragiona.

Visione annuisce. «Ma non sapevano dell’empatia e in qualche modo quel siero crea una connessione con l’ospite»

«E il terrore di Aiden si è trasmesso a chiunque sia stato infettato» continua Wanda.

«Gli animali dello zoo» ragiona Bucky.

«Esatto. Erano terrorizzati ma, esattamente come Tony, avevano una missione»

«E noi li abbiamo fermati prima che potessero portarla a termine»

«Beh» Bruce si sfila gli occhiali e si concentra nel pulirne le lenti. «In quel caso, li abbiamo salvati. Sarebbero annegati nel tentativo di raggiungere l’isola»

Poi un gemito alle loro spalle li fa voltare sorpresi.

«Tony?»

«Non doveva essere k.o. per un po’?» Bucky si fa da parte quando l’alieno avanza, scivolando tra loro con eleganza. Sembra quasi fluttuare in quella nebbiolina di elio e vapore. Tony si alza a sedere sul divano, tenendosi la testa con un gemito dolorante e Aiden gli è accanto l’attimo dopo. Sorride – almeno Steve _crede_ stia sorridendo, non c’è alcuna bocca, né tantomeno un naso. Tutto ciò che c’è, sono un paio di enormi, liquidi occhi bluastri. Ma sono occhi gentili, che sembrano esprimere tutto ciò che devono.

Tony lo guarda sorpreso, poi preoccupato, ma l’alieno sorride ancora e fa di nuovo quel pigolio profondo, assolutamente inumano, che però sembra calmare l’ingegnere all’istante.

«Bentornato tra noi. È stato… è stato lui a svegliarti?» domanda Bruce ed è evidente quanto stia trattenendo il suo lato scientifico per non spaventare nessuno dei due. Tony guarda Aiden e annuisce.

«Vuole tornare a casa e io sono il modo più facile e sicuro per farlo»

Steve aggrotta la fronte, confuso. «Vuole che lo aiuti a tornare sul suo pianeta?»

«Tu non lo vorresti?»

L’aveva voluto, sì. I primi periodi in quella nuova epoca gli avevano fatto desiderare ardentemente di trovare un modo per tornare indietro, per tornare da Peggy e avere con lei ciò che aveva sempre sognato. Oggi, l’idea di tornare indietro nel tempo lo spacca a metà. Non vuole lasciare gli Avengers e non vuole lasciare Tony.

Il silenzio viene accolto come una risposta – che probabilmente è proprio quello che è – e Tony si alza. Barcolla appena, ma Bruce e Steve sono rapidi a sostenerlo. D’impatto trema, ma scuote la testa e Aiden allunga un artiglio tozzo verso di lui, toccandolo dietro la schiena. Tutto cambia in un attimo.  Tony sbatte le ciglia, si volta a guardare l’alieno e fa un piccolo cenno di ringraziamento.

«Grazie» mormora, sentendosi rispondere con lo stesso pigolio delicato. Tony sorride, inspira e si volta a guardare i suoi compagni di squadra. «Dobbiamo rimandarlo a casa. Tutto questo» Indica la nebbiolina attorno a loro con un cenno. «È temporaneo. Se continua a rimanere qui morirà. È già molto debilitato» continua con uno sguardo preoccupato. Bruce gli stringe una spalla con simpatia.

«Allora mettiamoci a lavoro» mormora. Steve sorride e guarda gli altri due prendere direzioni diverse: Visione segue i due scienziati e Wanda si avvicina ad Aiden con un sorriso rassicurante.

«Io... vado a preparare il caffè» mormora a nessuno in particolare. Nessuno sta badando a lui, dopottutto.

«E sandwich» la voce di Bucky lo riscuote all’improvviso. Aveva dimenticato fosse lì con lui. La sua sorpresa dev’essere evidente sul viso, perché l’altro scrolla le spalle e s’incammina verso l’uscita. «Li conosci, finiranno per dimenticarsi di mangiare» Batte le palpebre, colto da un pensiero improvviso. «Cosa credi mangi E.T.?» domanda. Steve non più impedirsi di sorridere alla citazione – dopotutto è stato il primissimo film che Tony ha preteso che guardasse, chissà perché poi.

«Speriamo di non doverlo scoprire» risponde lui, entrando nell’ascensore con l’altro.

 

 

***

Un’ora dopo, il resto della squadra rientra alla base, borbottando sull’essere stati abbandonati su un’isola. O per meglio dire, _Clint_ si lamenta. Sam gli fa presente che non hanno avuto alcuna difficoltà a tornare sul continente e che Natasha non si sta lamentando.

«Certo, lei non si è mica beccata il passaggio da Thor, ma da _te_ »

Falcon fa un sorrisetto e l’occhiolino in direzione di Steve. «È che sapevo che Thor ci teneva» risponde. Clint gli punta un dito minaccioso contro. Dietro di loro, poggiato contro il tavolo, Thor ride e ruba  l’ennesimo sandwich dalla pila pericolante accanto a lui. Steve prende il vassoio e sale con gli altri verso il laboratorio, mentre Clint e Sam continuano a rimbeccarsi.

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprono rivelando la nebbiolina ormai quasi del tutto dipanata.

In tutto il laboratorio ci sono cinque figure: Aiden, l’alieno, dalla pelle opalescente e gli enormi occhi blu, siede rannicchiato sul divano. Guarda con  curiosità gli altri quattro e Steve può capirlo, davvero. Tony e Bruce sono semidistesi sulle proprie poltroncine, con espressioni speculari di quanto il problema non sia vicino neanche lontanamente alla soluzione. Fitz sbuffa e digita qualcosa.

«E se...» mormora, facendo comparire la foto di un’enorme pietra nera  sul maxischermo tridimensionali. Simmons interrompe il suo continuo passeggiare e lo fissa per un lungo istante, poi scuote la testa e riprende la sua personalissima marcia.

«No. È troppo pericoloso»

«Non dico di ricrearlo. Lo useremmo solo come base di partenza. Potremmo calibrarlo, tu sapresti--»

« _Io_ so cosa fa quell’affare e ti dico che è troppo pericoloso! Potrebbe essere instabile o aprire il portale in un punto a caso dell’universo»

«Abbiamo le coordinate» mormora Tony. L’immagine sembra avergli ridato vita. Si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina, rigirandosi un cacciavite tra le mani. Ha sempre un cacciavite tra le dita quando deve pensare ed è una cosa che fa sempre sorridere Steve. «Se davvero sapete come sfruttare quella tecnologia--»

«Non funzionerebbe,  Jemma ha ragione» Bruce sospira e si strofina il viso, esausto. La ragazza gli fa un sorriso triste e abbassa gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo.

«Abbiamo passato giorni a studiare la sua struttura» ammette dopo un lungo minuto di silenzio. Guarda Fitz e abbassa gli occhi, colpevole. «È troppo instabile per essere riprodotta»

«Scusate, sono l’unico a sentirli parlare come dei dannati cartoons?» interviene all’improvviso Clint, aggrottando la fronte quando si rende conto che anche la sua voce è distorta. Il suo intervento però attira l’attenzione degli scienziati, che si voltano a guardare il gruppo eterogeneo che si staglia sulla porta, con alla testa Steve e il suo enorme vassoio di sandwich.

Tony batte le palpebre e scambia un’occhiata d’intuizione con Bruce, mentre loro avanzano nella stanza. Jemma e Leo afferrano qualche sandwich e smozzicano ringraziamenti tra un boccone e l’altro.

«Certo!»

«Siamo degli idioti. Dei completi idioti»

«Come abbiamo fatto a non pensarci?»

«Non lo so. JARVIS, perché non sei intervenuto?»

«A mia discolpa credevo, Signor Stark, che aveste già preso in considerazione l’idea»

«Poche scuse, ragazzino. Sei in punizione. Niente aggiornamenti per i prossimi tre giorni»

«Thor» Bruce ignora l’amico e si avvicina invece al dio norreno. «Sarebbe possibile per te portare Aiden su Py-213 se ne conoscessi le coordinate esatte?»

«Il Bifrost mi permette gli raggiungere ogni pianeta e regno conosciuto, ma purtroppo, amico mio, non sono io il detentore della sua valicazione, bensì Heimdall. Un grande guerriero e un uomo di buon cuore, nonché mio caro amico, ma fedele a Odino più che alla propria vita ed è solo alla sua volontà che obbedisce»

«Immagino, sì» Bruce sospira. Thor sorride e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla.

«Tuttavia nulla mi impedisce di far leva sul padre degli dei affinché perori la nostra causa e ci apra la strada»

«Davvero?»

«Partirò subito» dichiara e neanche l’elio riesce a renderlo meno maestoso e regale. Si rigira il martello tra le dita e si allontana verso l’uscita. «Tornerò il prima possibile. Nel frattempo abbiate cura del nostro amico alieno» conclude, sparendo.

«Nessuno vuole dirgli che è _lui_ il nostro amico alieno?» domanda Clint, ma l’unica risposta che riceve è un pigolio allegro di Aiden.

 

 

***

Steve non credeva di essersi perso certi particolari. Non è mai stato uno che coglie certe cose subito, okay, ma di solito prima, negli anni ‘40, aveva sempre capito abbastanza presto quando Bucky frequentava qualcuno. Certo, a quel tempo, era lo stesso Bucky a lanciargli gli indizi più importanti.

Questo Bucky è molto più ermetico, è vero, però Steve credeva di conoscerlo meglio. Credeva di essere un amico migliore.

Natasha, dall’altro lato del laboratorio, ride. Sembra quasi uno squittio che la fa solo ridere di più. Bucky, accanto a lei, sorride e abbassa il viso. Vaga con lo sguardo tra i loro piedi e mormora qualcosa. Steve è troppo lontano per sentire quello che si stanno dicendo – e se anche potesse, non origlierebbe mai – ma è sicuro che lui stia parlando proprio di quelle loro strane voci e del fatto che li facciano sembrare compagni di marachelle di Roger Rabbit.

È bello vederli così, vicini, sorridenti e sereni. Si girano attorno con cautela, ma senza paura. Natasha è molto più rilassata di quanto Steve l’abbia mai vista con Bruce, seppur altrettanto impacciata, incerta su cosa fare o cosa dire o come dirlo. Forse, il fatto che Bucky sia più vicino alla sua realtà rende tutto più facile.

«Non l’avrei mai detto, ma sono carini, insieme» la voce di Tony lo sorprende e lo fa sussultare e arrossire, colto in flagrante. Sorride, però, e si rilassa subito dopo, poggiandosi al muro alle sue spalle.

«Alcune persone sono fatte per trovarsi» mormora. Tony non risponde e Steve, a essere sincero, se lo aspettava.

Il laboratorio è silenzioso. Bruce e Aiden si sono addormentati accoccolati sul divano, seguiti poco tempo dopo dai FitzSimmons. Sono state stese delle coperte su tutti quanti in modi più o meno fantasiosi, ma nessuno si sta lamentando o soffocando, quindi Steve non ha alcuna intenzione di muovere un dito.

«Nella lettera...» inizia Tony, interrompendosi subito dopo. Si lecca le labbra, se le morde, nervoso, incerto sulle parole da dover usare. Steve vuole baciarlo e non doverle sentire. «Nella lettera hai detto che sei felice di essere finito nel ghiaccio, che conoscere me--»

«Non credo di essermi espresso bene» ammette lui, interrompendolo. Ricorda perfettamente cosa ha scritto e il ricordo lo imbarazza alquanto. «Tu, gli Avengers, avere uno scopo, ha... reso il tutto meno doloroso. Ci sarà sempre una parte di me che avrebbe voluto che andasse diversamente, che mi risvegliassi in un ospedale degli anni ‘40, con Peggy al mio capezzale e gli Eagle Commandos pronti a festeggiare la vittoria con infiniti giri di birra a mie spese» Non guarda Tony. Non guarda niente e nessuno. Tutto ciò che fa è fissare un punto vuoto davanti a sé, immaginando i sorrisi dei suoi vecchi amici, gli occhi lucidi d’emozione di Peggy ma asciutti, il suo sorriso luminoso e la sua voce appena incrinata che gli intima di non fare mai più tardi a un loro appuntamento. «Ogni tanto ho immagino di vederti crescere, di essere uno sorta di... _zio_ , per te. Ma quest’altra parte di me urla ogni volta che ci penso, perché a quel punto non ti avrei mai conosciuto come ti conosco ora, non avrei mai avuto la possibilità di baciarti o di-di stringerti come ho fatto la scorsa notte e la sola idea mi fa impazzire» sorride, quasi ride di se stesso. Deve sembrargli proprio patetico nel suo essere perso per lui, ma non gli importa. Tony ha bisogno che gli si ricordi quanto è importante e Steve ha preso questa come la sua missione personale.

Si volta a guardarlo sorridendo ancora e scrolla le spalle. «È questa la verità. Vivo costantemente diviso tra due desideri, ma di entrambi tu ne sei il fulcro» riesce a malapena a completare la frase che Tony lo afferra per la nuca e lo trascina giù, verso le sue labbra.

Steve lo stringe quasi d’istinto, ma si lascia trascinare senza proteste, quando l’altro lo guida dietro uno dei maxi video.

«JARVIS, scherma» mormora Tony contro le sue labbra. Steve non ha la più pallida idea di cosa significhi, ma, sinceramente, neanche gli interessa, non mentre l’altro continua a baciarlo in quel modo. Tony spinge piano con i fianchi, ride al suo gemito sorpreso e lo morde. Con le mani afferra i suoi polsi e li guida più in giù, ad afferrargli le natiche, a spingerlo, a dettare il ritmo.

Steve inciampa nel suo stesso respiro, ansima e spinge, perché non può far altro, non con Tony così deciso a farlo impazzire, così pronto a ridurlo a un cumulo di nervi scoperti e sensibili.

Tony lo bacia con passione, prepotente come la notte prima, esattamente com’era prima di scivolare via dal suo letto appena Steve si è addormentato. Prima di iniettarsi  una sostanza sconosciuta e rischiare la propria vita in modo così stupido.

Steve gli allontana le mani dai suoi jeans e lo spinge contro il muro, bloccandogli le braccia in alto, oltre la sua testa.

«Non farlo mai più»

«Stanotte ti era piaciuto» Tony ghigna e si allunga in cerca delle sue labbra. Steve gliele nega, tirando appena indietro la testa, e il sorriso di Tony si incrina.

«Sono serio» mormora lui. Non ha bisogno di dire altro, _sa_ che Tony ha capito perfettamente di cosa sta parlando. Può leggerglielo negli occhi, un attimo prima che si chiudano. Quando li riapre, sono completamente silenziosi, come lo sono stati per quei primi, freddi mesi di convivenza. Prima dello scettro di Loki, prima di Ultron, prima di Bucky. Quando erano ancora due estranei che condividevano un tetto e una missione.

Tony si agita per liberarsi dalla sua presa e Steve lo lascia andare. Fa un passo indietro e non si meraviglia quando Tony si allontana ancora di più, massaggiandosi i polsi.

«Era tutto sotto controllo» mormora, con gli occhi fissi sulle proprie mani.

«Oh sì, ne sono certo. Così sotto controllo che Bruce ha dovuto _sedarti_ »

«Avevo tutto sotto controllo e non avrebbe dovuto immischiarvi. Nessuno di voi avrebbe dovuto!» sbotta. Stanno urlando e con tutta probabilità chiunque nel laboratorio li sta sentendo. Ma non gli importa. È arrabbiato e Tony, come al solito, è un testardo convinto di essere dalla parte della ragione. Dio, Steve si chiede come sia possibile amare così tanto una persona che continua a farlo arrabbiare così facilmente.

«Il piano era un altro!»

«Il piano era stupido e non avrei mai permesso che tu--» Tony s’interrompe all’improvviso. Stringe le labbra, le morde, e devia lo sguardo. Inspira e chiude di nuovo gli occhi, questa volta con rassegnazione. Steve non si lascia addolcire. Sa perché Tony lo ha fatto, sa che non è spinto da masochismo, ma da un sentimento molto più profondo e nobile. Dio, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, Steve avrebbe fatto lo stesso, ma questo non significa che sarebbe stata la scelta più giusta.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, per spiegargli perché, al di là della squadra e della missione, risvegliarsi nel proprio letto da solo non è stata la migliore delle esperienze per lui, ma non ci riesce. Le porte del laboratorio si aprono con uno schianto, lasciando spazio al passo poderoso del dio del tuono.

«Gioite, amici miei, perché ritorno vittorioso da voi!» dichiara, con la sua voce tuonante – anche con la distorsione dell’elio.

Steve e Tony si guardano per un lungo istante, poi escono dal loro nascondiglio dopo essersi accertati di essere in condizioni presentabili. Steve ha la sensazione di avercelo scritto in faccia cosa stavano facendo prima di iniziare a litigare, ma forse è solo a causa dello sguardo divertito di Natasha.

«Odino ha detto di sì?» Bruce si alza dal divano, abbandonando in un mucchietto informe la coperta che lo copriva. Accanto a lui, Aiden, Leo e Jemma sbadigliano e si guardano attorno assonnati e confusi.

Thor sorride, pieno d’affetto. «Da quando mia madre e Loki sono morti, Il Padre di Tutti gli Dei sembra essere molto più propenso all’ascolto» spiega. Ha uno sguardo distante, carico di nostalgia e nessuno di loro sa cosa fare. Non senza Jane.

Aiden pigola e sembra farlo in accordo col cuore del dio, perché quest’ultimo sorride di più e china la testa in accettazione.

«Ti ringrazio, piccolo amico» mormora. Raddrizza la schiena e annuisce tra sé e sé, allungando una mano verso l’alieno, che si alza leggiadro e lo raggiunge. «È tempo di tornare a casa anche per te»

Aiden, però, supera Thor e si ferma, invece, solo una volta davanti Tony, che lo guarda sorpreso. Il pigolio questa volta è molto più lungo, molto più carico d’affetto, e si porta qualcosa dietro che solo Tony capisce, perché arriccia appena un angolo della bocca e annuisce.

Dopodiché l’alieno e Thor escono dal laboratorio, seguiti da tutti gli altri. Aiden non sembra a proprio agio fuori dall’elio, ma l’eliporto è abbastanza vicino perché non stia male.

«Heimdall, apri il Bifrost!» tuona il dio, alzando Mijolnir al cielo, con Aiden stretto al suo fianco. Un attimo dopo, la familiare colonna di luce li investe, facendoli sparire sotto i loro occhi.

Restano tutti in silenzio per un lungo istante, poi, i FitzSimmons iniziano a parlarsi sopra l’un l’altro, cominciando a rivolgere domande sempre più concitate a Bruce, che sorride indulgente. Quando il continuo chiacchiericcio attira l’attenzione di Clint, Sam e Scott – arrivato un’ora prima per vedere con i suoi occhi un _alieno vero_ – Natasha decide di prendere le redini in mano e trascinare tutti all’interno. Un attimo prima che chiuda la porta finestra, si volta a guardarli e gli fa l’occhiolino.

Tony, accanto a lui, sbuffa divertito, ma continua a tenere ostinatamente lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Steve si chiede se dovrebbero ricominciare lì dove si sono interrotti, ma, sinceramente, non ha voglia di litigare. Preferisce quando si baciano e si prendono in giro.

«Mi dispiace»

Steve ci mette qualche secondo a rendersi conto che a parlare è stato Tony. Si volta a guardarlo sorpreso, ma quello continua imperterrito e testardo a non girarsi verso di lui. Annuisce, in accettazione, perché non vuole essere arrabbiato con Tony, soprattutto non dopo che ha ammesso di aver sbagliato.

«Sia chiaro, rifarei tutto d’accapo, se fosse necessario» riprende, facendo sbuffare lui, perché _ovviamente_. «Ma... capisco perché hai reagito così. L’avrei fatto anche io» mormora. Steve fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso e si posiziona davanti all’altro, cosicché, finalmente, possano guardarsi negli occhi.

«Perché me lo stai dicendo?»

«Perché Aiden ha detto che la prima cosa che farà quando sarà a casa sarà chiedere scusa ai suoi cari per averli fatti preoccupare. Anche se non è stata colpa sua» ride quieto, quasi sembra ridere di tutta la situazione.

«Quindi hai deciso di chiedermi scusa perché… ci tieni a me» mormora cauto. Il suo istinto – il suo _desiderio_ – gli hanno sussurrato ben altre parole, ma no, Steve le terrà sigillate nel proprio cuore ancora per un po’. Non molto, il giusto perché quell’acerba relazione maturi abbastanza.

«Chiederò scusa a tutti. Uno per uno. Forse dovrei dare una festa e tenere un discorso di ringraziamenti, sono bravo con quelli e poi sicuramente guadagnerei tempo piuttosto che andare da ognuno di loro a… Ad ogni modo» si schiarisce la voce. Arriccia le labbra in un sorrisetto autoironico e, finalmente, lo guarda dritto negli occhi. «Dovevo dirlo prima a te. Da soli»

Steve non può impedirsi di sorridere. Annuisce piano, gli occhi e le mani che cercano quelle di Tony per stringere, e fa un passo avanti.

«La prossima volta che non riesci a dormire» mormora, tirandolo verso di sé. «Svegliami»

«Tu dovresti dormire»

«Ho dormito per settant’anni»

«Questa scusa ormai è vecchia quasi quanto te» risponde Tony in un sussurro. Steve lo vede avvicinarsi, tendersi verso l’alto, sporgersi verso le sue labbra e lo accoglie con un sospiro felice.

È un bacio diverso, questo. È dolce, è timido, è quasi una richiesta di scusa – per il litigio passato e per quelli futuri, probabilmente. È un bacio che Steve adora in ogni suo istante, esattamente come i precedenti, ma per mille modi diversi. Questo bacio è _Tony_ e Steve lo accoglie con tutto l’amore che prova per lui.

Sono nel bel mezzo dell’eliporto e chiunque potrebbe vederli. Potrebbero finire sul telegiornale delle sei in men che non si dica, ma non gli importa. L’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è di stringere Tony contro di sé e baciarlo ancora, fino in fondo, e dimostrargli quanto sia importante per lui.

Forse, dopotutto, ci vorrà meno tempo di quanto previsto.

 

 

***

 «Non mi hai comprato una tavoletta grafica»

Sono nell’officina, ed è pomeriggio inoltrato. Aiden è tornato a casa da quasi un mese, ormai. Thor ha raccontato loro che la sua razza canta lodi in loro onore e che lo stesso Aiden è stato riaccolto con gioia ed affetto dai suoi simili.

Steve a volte pensa a come sarebbe andare su Py-213, camminare su un pianeta diverso, circondato da esseri che additano lui come alieno. A volte ha tentato di disegnarlo. Un paio di tentativi sono finiti per essere rubati da Tony e conservati insieme alle tavole che Steve gli ha regalato.

Sono sul comodino di Tony, a portata di mano per ogni volta che l’uomo vuole vederle. E nonostante ogni tanto, Steve le faccia sparire nel cassetto sottostante, magicamente, finiscono per tornare al loro posto, sul ripiano in alto, con il fiocco sghembo e floscio per le ormai troppe volte che è stato maltrattato.

Tony distoglie gli occhi da uno dei tre schermi su cui sta lavorando e si volta a guardarlo, lentamente.

«Vuoi una tavoletta grafica? Anzi, no, aspetta. Vuoi che ti _compri_ una tavoletta grafica?»

«Se avessi voluto una tavoletta grafica me la sarei comprata, Tony, non avrei certo chiesto a te di regalarmela» risponde Steve, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Tony fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso e torna a concentrarsi sugli schemi di lavoro ancora aperti davanti a lui. «Come sospettavo»

«Intendo dire» Steve mette da parte l’album da disegno e la matita e si posta in avanti sul divano per avvicinarsi a lui. «Hai creato delle nuove frecce per Clint, frecce tecnologiche che non hanno neanche bisogno che si miri per trovare il bersaglio»

«Frecce bellissime che vengono ignorate. Stupido permaloso Clint» borbotta Tony.

«A Natasha hai regalato una nuova serie di gadgets da superspia che credevo esistessero solo nei film»

«La penna stordente è un must!»

«E vogliamo parlare del tuo progetto di riprodurre il potere di Mijolnir per ciascuno di noi?»

«Anche Thor è permaloso. Perché nessuno capisce il mio genio? E qual è il punto di questo discorso?»

«Il punto è che non riesci a tenere le mani lontane dal mio scudo per più di tre giorni senza apportargli qualche modifica super tecnologica»

«L’ho solo reso più funzionale»

«Per non parlare dell’ossessione per i miei stivali»

«Potresti _volare_. O, beh, _quasi_ »

«Tony, tu ti definisci un futurista, eppure non hai mai neanche tentato di convincermi di provare una tavoletta grafica o qualunque altro programma da disegno che si usano oggi. Perché?»

Tony scrolla le spalle e si sistema più comodamente nella sua poltroncina da lavoro. «Non credevo t’interessasse»

«Questo di solito non ti ha mai fermato» Steve lo osserva, curioso, ma Tony non sembra decidersi a voler dire la verità. Regge il suo sguardo in silenzio, poi, finalmente, lo alza verso il soffitto, le mani allacciate sullo stomaco.

«Okay, è vero, adoro la tecnologia» ammette. I piedi scalzi trovano un angolino di divano libero, accanto a lui, e ci si accomodano, accavallandosi tra loro. Tony sorride. «Adoro come renda la vita mille volte più semplice e funzionale. Ma forse avrai notato che uno dei miei hobby preferiti è sporcarmi di grasso e olio per motori, mezzo infilato sotto vecchi gioielli d’epoca» incrocia di nuovo il suo sguardo, più morbido, più rilassato di qualche minuto prima. «E poi sono io il futurista, tu sei più...»

«Datato?»

«Tradizionale. E credimi, su chiunque altro sarebbe ridicolo e fuori luogo, ma su di te... Fa parte del tuo fascino» conclude e Steve non può impedirsi di arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo. Riprende in mano album e matita e Tony torna al suo lavoro, senza aggiungere una parola. Steve osserva, pagina dopo pagina, i mille ritratti e abbozzi che ha tratteggiato sui suoi fogli nell’ultima settimana. La maggior parte sono di Tony. Ritratti completi o particolari delle sue mani o dei suoi occhi. Ci sono tre pagine di studio sulla sua bocca, qualcosa che ha portato via quasi due giorni a Steve, perché la bocca di Tony è un mistero che deve ancora riuscire a sciogliere, perché cambia completamente con le emozioni che esprime e distrae lui ogni qualvolta gli sorride.

«Stavo pensando di comprare una tavoletta grafica» ammette, dopo pochi minuti di silenzio.

«Ah» Tony sorride. «A questo proposito» si spinge all’indietro, allontanandosi dal computer e scivola con le rotelle fino alla scrivania alla sua destra. Ne apre l’ultimo cassetto e recupera un pacchetto, lanciandoglielo senza alcuna cura, consapevole che Steve ha degli ottimi riflessi – e lui un ottima mira.

«Che cos’è?» domanda tra sé, scartando quello che, è evidente, è un regalo impacchettato. « _Tony_ » sbuffa, quando si ritrova tra le mani una tavoletta grafica targata Stark industries. Ultimo modello, ovviamente.

«Non fraintendere, è solo un tentativo di infilarmi nei tuoi pantaloni» dice l’altro, e a Steve scappa una risata esasperata, seppur carica d’affetto.

«Ti sei già infilato nei miei pantaloni, Tony»

«Tecnicamente, quando l’ho presa dovevo ancora farlo» ammette. Steve guarda sorpreso l’uomo davanti a sé e poi il regalo tra le proprie mani e sente una morsa di nervosismo accartocciargli lo stomaco.

«Quando--»

«Non ha importanza. Non me lo ricordo» Tony depenna la questione con rapidità, tornando a concentrarsi sui calcoli e i grafici che continuano ad attenderlo, pazienti, sugli schermi. Steve lo osserva lavorare, borbottando di tanto in tanto qualche ordine a JARVIS per calcolare questa o quella variabile o la percentuale di successo di questo o quell’esperimento. L a metà delle frasi che Tony dice suonano come una lingua straniera, per lui, ma non è importante, non davvero, quando può osservarlo così concentrato, così immerso nel suo elemento.

Sorride e torna a guardare il regalo tra le sue mani. Dovrà chiedere a Tony di spiegargli come usarlo – e non perché non ne capisca nulla di tecnologia. Anche un figlio degli anni ’40 come lui è in grado di leggere un libretto delle istruzioni e finora non ha mai trovato impossibile utilizzare uno dei mille apparecchi ipertecnologici di questa nuova era, dopo un po’ di tentativi. Ma la verità è che adora farsi spiegare le cose da Tony, adora vederlo illuminarsi mentre gli apre davanti gli occhi un intero universo di possibilità.

Steve sorride ancora, posa il regalo da parte e si alza, raggiungendo Tony.

«JARVIS, ingrandisci del venticinque percento questa sezione-- cosa? Cosa stai facendo, Steve?» domanda, quando Steve lo allontana dalla postazione di lavoro.

«Credo che per oggi vada bene così» risponde lui. Lo tira in piedi e comincia a trascinarlo verso l’uscita. «Non è nulla di urgente, giusto?»

«Urgente? No, non direi»

«Quindi puoi prenderti una serata libera»

L’espressione di Tony passa dall’incertezza alla comprensione in una frazione di secondo. «Avevi qualcosa in mente?»

«Una cena, per cominciare»

Tony ghigna e intreccia le dita alle sue, seguendolo fuori dal laboratorio. «Congela e chiudi tutto, JARVIS. Il Capitano ha intenzione di infilarsi nei miei pantaloni, stasera» dice e, davvero, Steve non può far altro che ridere.

 Fine


End file.
